He's a Girl
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: Tara dan Taro bertemu 2PM. Ternyata ada yang membuat mereka harus bertukar. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Don't forget to RnR, Arraseo? :D
1. Chap 1 We made it

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

_Tiiin…!_

"Iyha sebentar. Astagaaaa..!"

_Tiiin…!_

"Annyeonghaseyo. Hai guys. Aku Tara. Katara Putri Sinaga. Arggghh." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah tersisir rapi di depan cermin kamar. Untungnya, rambutku kupotong sebahu, ini pun karena paksaan Eommaku. Jadi, tidak susah untuk mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula.

_Tiiin…Tiiiiiiinnnnnn…!_ _Tiiiiiiiiiiiin…!_

"_Taraaa. Ayolaah. Lama amat sih." _Itu suara Oppaku (atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembarku), Taro. Kintaro Putra Sinaga. Haha. Kalian pasti merasa ada yang aneh dari nama kami khan? Yaaaahh inilah resiko punya Appa yang sukaaaa banget sama sehala sesuatu yang berbau Jepang. Memang sih, Appa puya keturunan Jepang di darahnya (yang tentu saja mengalir ke kita berdua) dari nenek buyutku. Jadi, kalau kalian penasaran dengan rupa kami, bayangkan saja _a boy and a girl with narrow eyes, a rather pale skin and black hair_. Kalau kalian menemui 2 orang anak kembar macam itu, sudah pasti itu kita. Kami berbeda hanya pada potongan rambut serta jenis kelamin saja.

_Tiiin…Tiiiiiiinnnnnn…!_ _Tiiiiiiiiiiiin…!_

"Eonn?" sebuah kepala muncul di pintu kamarku.

"Mwo?" tanyaku sambil menoleh. Itu yeodongsaengku, my little sister, Tari. Hitari Putri Sinaga. Lagi-lagi nama Jepang bukan? Haha.

"Oppa udah marah-marah tuh di atas sepeda. Cepetan gih. Sebelum Eomma ikutan marah. Ayo ayo." Katanya sambil menarikku keluar kamar.

"Iyha iyha. Let's GO..!" kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Lama bener sih dandan kayak gini ajja." semprot Taro. Aku cuma bisa manyun. "Liat ga sekarang udah jam berapa? Kita audisi jam berapa? Inget donk Tar. Okelah kalo kamu ga mau ikut. Tapi buat aku,ini antara hidup dan mati tau ga." Taro masih melanjutkan omelannya. Aku hanya bisa diam. 'Emang bener sih.', batinku.<p>

"Mian Oppa. Aku _nervous_ lho." ujarku setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Udah ah, ayo berangkat. Katanya takut telat. Let's GO..!" aku berpegangan jaket Taro dan motor Taro mulai melaju. Taro memang suka sekali memakai jaket walaupun saat itu keadaannya sangat panas. Tapi ku akui kalau Taro sangat cocok denga jaket yang ia pakai. Entah mengapa.

Ahhh. _My heart started beating faster_. Aku grogi. Ini audisi danceku yang pertama. Kalau untuk Taro, ini mungkin sudah keseratus kalinya. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa. Audisi dance kali ini diadakan oleh JYPE yang notabene tempat 2PM, boyband favoritku bernaung. Niat awalku mengikuti audisi dance ini memang untuk coba-coba sekaligus berharap agar bisa bertemu idolaku yang terdiri dari 6 cowok-cowok ganteng dan berbadan bagus serta jago ngedance ini.

Daaaann kamipun sampai di tempat. Lebih terlihat seperti tempat latihan senam daripada tempat audisi. Saat kami dating, tempat itu sudah penuh dengan peserta audisi yang sebagian besar lelaki itu. Aku tak tahu alasan JYPE menggelar audisi dance macam ini. Di Indonesia pula. Kata Taro, JYPE mungkin ingin punya dancer dari seluruh belahan dunia. 'Lebih eksotik' tambahnya. Aku pun berpikir demikian. Lalu kami berjalan menuju meja registrasi di depan pintu masuk tempat tersebut dan melakukan registrasi ulang.

Tak lama kami menunggu antrian. Mungkin hanya sekitar setengah jam. Lalu nama kami dipanggil untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada 3 juri-selalu 3 orang-duduk di hadapan sebuah dinding yang terpasang sebuah cermin besar. Ciri khas dari studio dance. 2 juri berwajah asian-mata sipit kulit putih- dan yang satu terlihat sekali bahwa orang Indonesia.

"Wow kembar. Katara?" kata juri yang berwajah Indonesia itu.

"Ne'." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kintaro?"

"I'm here." Jawab Taro mantap.

"Oke silahkan tunjukkan kemampuan kalian. Apa kalian akan menjadi pasangan?"

"Ne'." Taro menoleh tajam ke arahku, "Let's do our best, Sis." ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Let's go..!" kuarahkan tatapan tajamku kepada juri itu lalu kepada Taro.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Singkatnya, kami berdua berhasil masuk ke 100 besar lalu 50 besar, 20 besar, 10 besar, hingga ke 3 besar. Lawan kami kali ini benar-benar berat. 2 peserta penantang kita sama-sama lulusan Sekolah Seni Tari. Sedangkan kami? Kami hanya 2 mahasiswa yang sedag mencoba keberuntungan kami. Sejenak, terselip rasa minder di hati kami (atau hatiku lebih tepatnya). Berkali-kali kucoba untuk meyakinkan pikiranku akan sesuatu yang terbaik, tetap saja aku minder.<p>

"Ini waktunya kalian menunjukkan semua yang kalian punya. Dan lakukan tarian-tarian kalian sebaik mungkin sehingga kami memiliki alasan untuk membawa kalian ke podium Juara 1." kata-kata juri itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Kami berdua mendapat urutan penampilan ke dua. Selama menunggu, kami berlatih. Tak pernah lepas dari mulutku untuk menyebut namaNya supaya hati ini ditenangkan.

"Dan selanjutnya penampilan kedua. _Twins from Hell_, Taro dan Tara. _Give them a thunderous applause.._!"

_Plok. . . Plok. . .Plok. . ._

Ini saatnya kami bertaruh. Taro berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kita pasti bisa, Saeng. Kalopun akhirnya kita gagal, kita masih puya pengalaman yang sama berharganya kayak kemenangan." Taro lalu tersenyum. Ahh. Dia selalu bisa menenangkanku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan meraih tangannya. Aku tahu diapun gugup. Namun dia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

"Ingat tarian kesukaan kita berdua? Kita lakukan itu dengan cepat terus kita pulang. Aku tadi udah tanya ke juri kapan pengumumannya keluar. Katanya 3 hari lagi. 3 hari lagi kita kesini dan itulah takdir kita. Oke?" lalu dia memelukku sejenak dan tersenyum sambil menggandengku menuju panggung.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Hari itu hari Selasa saat Taro meneleponku. Saat itu akupun sedang berada di kampus bersama sobat-sobatku, David, Ubed, Sheila dan Danti.<p>

"_Sis, we made it..! Hahahahahahaha."_ Begitu kata Taro sesaat setelah kuangkat panggilannya.

"_Made what?_"tanyaku polos.

"_Kita menang audisi. Hahahahahaha."_ Aku terdiam. 'Kita juara satu?' hatiku bertanya-tanya. _"Sis? Hey… Halooooo…!" _Taro berteriak dari seberang sana. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu ga bohong khan?"

"_Apa suaraku kedengaran lagi bohong?"_ Taro kesal. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang berubah. _"Kalo kamu ga percaya, ayo ntar sore liat bareng-bareng. Soalnya ntar sore ita disuruh dateng ke tempat promotornya audisi kemarin."_

"Jam berapa Oppa?"

"_Jam 3an lah." _Aku mengingat-ingat schedule kuliahku. 'Untung jam 1 udah _out from here_.' Batinku. _"Lagi apa sis?"_

"Ha?" aku kaget.

"_Lagi ngapain kamu sekarang? Ga ada kelas?"_

"Ohh. Barusan keluar habis praktikum. Mau ke kantin neh. Terus pulang. Ehh ga ding. Mau ke perpus dulu pinjem buku buat bikin laporan praktikum. Kamu ga kuliah?"

"_Ini mau masuk. Eh Sis, ntar aku pulang jam 2an. Jadi ntar kamu siap-siap ajja dulu biar ga kayak waktu mau berangkat audisi. Key? Eh dosenku dah masuk. Tak tutup yha. Assalamualaikum."_

"Oke. Waalaikumsalam."

Ku akhiri panggilan Taro dan ponselku kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Mungkin aku sudah ngobrol dengan Taro agak lama karena makanan yang dipesan sobat-sobatku sudah datang semua. Tinggal aku yang belum memesan apa-apa.

Tepat pukul 1 siang, aku berjalan melenggang keluar dari perpustakaan. Buku yang kuinginkan sudah di tangan. Kini saatnya pulang. Sesaat sebelum aku keluar pagar perpustakaan, ponselku bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Assalamualaikum. Yeoboseyo?"

"_Waalaikumsalam. Sis, dimana kamu?"_ ternyata dari Taro.

"Kampus. Tapi mau pulang. Wae?"

"_Tak jemput yha? Aku udah pulang ini."_

"Lho? Katanya… Halo…Halo…? Ah ini anak kebiasaan. Belom selese ngomong udah main tutup ajja. Hassshh…"

Tak lama…

_Tiiin…!_

"Come on Sis." Motor Taro mulai berjalan meninggalkan kampus.

"Kok udah pulang sih kamu? Jangan-jangan kamu bolos yha?"

"Yha enggak lah. Gila ajja."

"Terus? Katanya tadi pulang jam 2. Kok sekarang…?"

"Dosennya itu ga dateng. Kita cuma dikasih tugas." sela Taro.

"Ohh. Kirain." Aku manggut-manggut.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku dan Taro langsung bersiap. Appa belum pulang kerja. Jadi di rumah hanya ada Eomma dan Tari.

Pukul 3 kurang 15 menit, kami berangkat.

"Eomma. Aku sama Tara berangkat dulu yha." Taro berpamitan.

"Mau kemana lagi?"

"Ketemu sama promotornya audisi dance kemarin Ma. Yang kita kemarin menang itu lho. Kita berangkat. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Ati-ati."

"Neeee'."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**PS : Gomawo udah mau baca ii FF. Mian kalo banyak typo atau apapun. Saya siap menerima kritik dan saran apapun. Tapi yang membangun yha. :D**


	2. Chap 2 Our new life

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>Pukul 3 kurang 5 menit kami sudah sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Sebuah café yang lumayan nyaman. Pukul 3 tepat, promotor-yang ternyata bernama Mr. Jang- tersebut datang dan bergabung dengan kami dalam satu meja persegi. Ternyata, kami diharuskan menadatangi kontrak dengan JYPE dan pergi ke Seoul untuk jangka waktu 1 tahun.<p>

"Tetapi kami harus bilang dulu ke orang tua kami Mr. dan orang tua kamipun belum tentu mengizinkan." Aku mulai ragu. Appa bukan orang yang gampang member izin. Apalagi ini soal pindah ke Seoul.

"Sis." Taro menatapku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Begini saja Mr. Seandainya kami tidak diperbolehkan pergi, hubungi saja Juara kedua dari audisi ini. Mereka tidak kalah bagusnya dengan kita. Tetapi kami tetap mengusahakan sebisa kami."

"Hmmm. Baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Ini no. telepon saya. Saya tunggu paling lambat 3 hari dari sekarang untuk konfirmasi kalian."

"Baik." ucap kami bebarengan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya pamit."

"Terima kasih atas segala bantuannya Mr." Mr. Jang tersenyum. Kami berjabat tangan dan Mr. Jang pergi.

"Oppa, terus ini gimana? Kamu tau gimana Appa khan? Huff." Aku kebingungan.

"Tenang ajja. Kalo emang ini rezekinya kita, apapun bisa terjadi. Ok? Ayo pulang. Udah mau maghrib ini. Nanti Eomma nyariin." Taro menggandeng tanganku menuju motor. Aku masih tak bersemangat. Aku berjalan sambil membayangkan reaksi Appa saat mendengar berita ini. Taro merasakan kegelisahanku. Tiba-tiba…

"Assalamualaikum. Yeoboseyo Eomma. Aku sam Tara ga langsung pulang yha. Mau jalan-jalan bentar. Mungkin jam 7an kita baru pulang. (diam sesaat) Neee'. Assalamualaikum." Taro menutup percakapan dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya. Dia melihatku menatapnya. "Mwo?"

"Kamu telepon Eomma?"

"He'em. Izin mau jalan-jalan dulu. Ayo." Dia memasang helmnya dan bersiap.

"Tapi kemana?"

"Udah pake dulu tuh helm."

Dan kamipun pergi dari parkiran café tersebut. Pukul 7 tepat kami sudah ada di garasi rumah. Tepat saat makan malam.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Eonni, Oppa, ayo makan. Eomma barusan selesai masak." ujar Tari yang sedang membawa sepiring lauk.

"Appa mana?" tanyaku.

"Apa Ra?" ternyata Appa sudah di belakangku.

"Eh Appa. Hehe" 'Aduhhh. Babo yaaa.' batinku.

"Taro mana Ra?" tanya Eomma.

"Itu Oppa Ma." tunjuk Tari.

"Yes makaaaaan." Taro datang dan langsung duduk. Tak ada rasa was-was terlihat di wajahnya. 'Kok bisa siiiih. Hassssh.' kataku dalam hati.

"Appa." Taro membuka suara.

"Hemm?" Appa hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh. Beliau masih sibuk dengan makan malamnya. 'Aduh. Taro mau ngomong sekarang? Ahhh.' Aku was-was.

"Minggu kemarin, aku sama Tara ikutan audisi dance. Terus…" Taro sepertinya mulai ragu untuk meneruskan. "Terus kita berdua menang, Appa."

"Wah, bagus dong. Appa bangga punya anak-anak yang jago ngedance kayak kalian. Lalu apa masalahnya?" ternyata Appa sudah mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari kami. Dan kalau sudah begini, kami HARUS mengatakannya.

"Aku ajja Oppa." kataku sebelum Taro melanjutkan. "Yang ngadain audisi dance ini JYPE. JYPE itu perusahaan management artis dan label record yang menampung artis-artis berbakat dari Korea Selatan, Pa. Nah, karena kita juara 1, kita harus mengabdi di perusahaan itu selama satu tahun yang berarti juga kita harus pindah ke Seoul dalam jagka waktu satu tahun. Gitu Pa." jelasku dengan cepat.

"Harus? Kalian yakin?" Appa angkat suara.

"Ne'. Tadi sore kita udah ketemu Mr. Jang, promotor audisi dance di Indonesia."

"Lalu kuliah kalian bagaimana?" pertanyaan Appa membuat kami terdiam. "Kalo dalam hal ini kalian harus mengorbankan kuliah, mending batalkan perjanjian kalian. Appa sampai kapanpun ga akan setuju."

Harapanku menguap. Appa sudah tak mungkin lagi bisa dibujuk jika seperti itu. Aku hanya tertuduk lesu saat Taro mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Malam ini juga Taro akan memastika hal itu, Appa. Tapi, _please_, biarkan kami pergi ke Seoul. Kami janji, ini akan menjadi yang terbaik bagi kami."

"Terbaik katamu?TERBAIK?" Appa mulai naik darah. "Apa yang kalian tahu tentang apa yang yang terbaik untuk kalian? Yag terbaik untuk kalian ya ini. Kuliah di sini, di Indonesia. Tidak dimanapun..! Sekarang, lupakan kontrak itu dan jangan pernah mengungkitnya lagi. Ingat, LUPAKAN..!"

"Tapi Appa. Kami sudah berusaha keras untuk ini. Lalu sekarang kami harus melepasnya begitu saja? Tidak Appa. TIDAK..!" Taro bertengkar dengan Appa. Tari memelukku karena takut. Eomma bingung harus membela siapa. Akupun bingung harus berbuat apa.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini sudah batas akhir kami harus konfirmasi kepada Mr. Jang. Tetapi Appa masih dengan keputusan awalnya yaitu tidak menyetujui kami berangkat ke Seoul. Entah apa yang harus kami lakukan lagi. Padahal, apa yang membuat Appa ragu telah ada jalan keluarnya. Appa ragu apakah kami harus meningglkan kuliah. Namun nyatanya, Mr. Jang mengatakan bahwa kami disarankan pindah kuliah ke Seoul.<p>

Memang satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Selama satu tahun, aku dan Taro harus berada jauh dari Appa, Eomma dan Tari. Tetapi semua pengorbanan ini sebanding dengan pengalaman yang akan kami dapat sepulang dari sana. Sayangnya, Appa tak pernah mau menerima alasan itu.

"Sis. Kita harus tetap berangkat ke Seoul. Dengan atau tanpa restu Appa." ucap Taro suatu hari.

"Kamu gila? Terus, siapa yang bakalan nandatanganin surat transfer sama surat rekomendasi kuliah kita? Tanpa surat itu, kita ga bakalan bisa kuliah dimanapun di Seoul."

"Eomma sudah setuju untuk tandatangan buat semua berkas yang kita perlu buat ke Seoul. Mr. Jang juga udah ngurusin passport kita buat sekarang dan 6 bulan kedepan kalo udah waktunya diperbarui. Sekarang tinggal kita siap apa nggak kesana. _Are you ready, Sis_?" tanya Taro.

"_Always_." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Aku sangat ingin pergi tetapi aku juga ingin di sini bersama Appa, Eomma dan Tari. Aku bingung.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TARO<strong>

"_Minggu depan kita siap berangkat."_ Itu pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Mr. Jang kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu bagaimana pikiran Tara saat ini. Tanpa dia sadari, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

Sore itu aku melihatnya duduk melamun di teras belakang, sendirian. Aku tak pernah tega membuatnya galau seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kesempatan seperti ini takkan datang dua kali.

"Maaf Ra." gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku beranjak.

Sudah dua minggu lebih aku dan Appa tidak saling berbicara. Aku tahu Appa sangat marah kepadaku. Aku berpikir keras dan berusaha berbaikan dengan Appa. Tapi…

"Sedang apa kamu di sini Ro?" suara lembut Eomma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh Eomma. Enggak kok. Cuma lagi bingung apa yang harus dibawa ke Seoul. Oh iyha, kata Mr. Jang, aku sama Tara bisa berangkat minggu depan, Ma." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm. Kita masih punya waktu satu minggu buat ngurus surat transfer kuliah sama nyiapin barang-barang kalian berdua. Iyha khan?" Eomma tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. "_I'm gonna miss both of you, honey_." Ucap Eomma sambil menarikku ke pelukannya. '_I'm gonna miss you too, Eomma_.' ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kalian besok berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Appa yang pada akhirnya luluh dengan kegigihan kami. Beliau mau menandatangani surat transfer kami dan semua yang membutuhkan izin orang tua. Kemarin malam saat Mr. Jang datang ke rumah untuk bertemu Eomma dan Appa sekalian meminta izin untuk "meminjam" kami selama satu tahun ke Seoul, Appa meminta tolong pada Mr. Jang agar mengawasi kuliah kami di sana. Dan itu berarti, Appa telah mendukung niat kami. Haha.<p>

"Jam 9 pagi, Pa. Terus kita dari Juanda, terbang ke Soekarno-Hatta. Jam 11 siang kita berangkat ke Korea. Kata Mr. Jang, Insya Allah sampek sana jam 6 sore waktu Indonesia ato sama kayak…. Hmmmm… jam 8 malem waktu Seoul." kata Tara. Aku cuma bisa melongo karena takjub. 'Gila ini bocah. Udah sampek segitunya kalo ngitung. Ckckckckckck. Hmmm. Tapi ga papa. Biar Appa ga khawatir. Pinter pinter. Hehe.' batinku. Tanpa sadar, aku senyum-senyum sendiri hingga Tara curiga.

"Oppa, kamu ngeledek aku?" bentaknya sambil cemberut.

"An..ani. Ani, nan anya." jawabku terbata-bata. 'Huffff. Hampir ajja.'

"Taro."

"Ne Appa?"

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik selama jauh dari Appa dan Eomma."

"Siap bos."

"Jangan di ajak yang aneh-aneh di sana."

"Iyha Pa. Taro bakalan jadi Oppa yang baik." Aku tersenyum. Appa melakukan hal yang sama. Ahh. Setelah sekian lama bertengkar, akhirnya aku bisa berbaikan dengan Appa sebelum aku bertolak ke Seoul.

"Oh iyha nak. Kalian nanti dari Soekarno-Hatta langsung ke Korea atau transit dulu?" tanya Appa. Tara terlihat bingung. Aku terkekeh. Hihihi.

"Kita langsung ke Korea, Pa. Jadi, kita _take off_ dari Soekarno-Hatta _and landing_ di Incheon. Kata Mr. Jang, setelah sampai di sana, kita langsung ke Seoul. Kira-kira sejam perjalanan." jawabku dengan bangga.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan besok kalian jam 8 harus sudah ada di Juanda. Jadi sekarang, tidur semua. Cepet cepet." perintah Eomma.

"Ne Eomma."

Ahh. Hari in hari terakhirku tidur di rumah ini. Entah besok aku akan tinggal di rumah yang seperti apa di Seoul.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oppaaaaaaaa. Ayo berangkat." Tari merengek kepadaku yang saat ini berada di depan stir mobil untuk memanaskan mobil Appa.<p>

"Eomma, Appa sama Eonnimu ajja belum keluar, Saeng. Masak mau ditinggal."

"Ahhhhh. Eommaaaa… Appaaaa… Eonniiii… Ayo berangkat…!" teriak Tari dari mobil. Tak lama kemudian Appa dan Eomma keluar disusul Tara dengan tas ransel kecilnya yang terlihat lumayan penuh.

"Taro, kamu ajja yang nyetir. Tari, pindah ke belakang sama Eomma dan Tara Eonni." perintah Appa kepada Tari. "Appa ga tahu kapan kita bisa gantian nyetir mobil seperti ini lagi."

"Ahh Appa. Aku sama Tara cuma satu tahun di Seoul. Kita pasti balik kok." Appa hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku dua kali.

"Ayo jalan. Nanti kamu ketinggalan pesawat."

Sesampainya di bandara, Mr. Jang mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadaku yang mengatakan bahwa beliau telah menunggu di gerbang keberangkatan. Maka, kami sekeluarga langsung menuju ke sana. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Mr. Jang melambaikan tangan kepada kami. Setelah bertatapan muka, Mr. Jang menyalami Appa dan Eomma.

"Saya titip anak-anak saya Mr. Jang. Tolong kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan, ditegur." pesan Appa kepada Mr. Jang.

"Ahh saya rasa mereka berdua anak yang manis-manis. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan kesalahan yang terlalu fatal." jawab Mr. Jang dengan logat Korea bercampur Indonesianya. Maklum, beliau ada di Indonesia baru 2 tahun. "Baiklah, kami berangkat dulu. Annyeong Mr. and Mrs. Sinaga. _Let's go kids._" Mr. Jang berpamitan dengan keluargaku. Eomma langsung memeluk kami berdua. Appa mencium kening kami dan Tari mencium tangan kami seraya berkata, "Kalo pulang kampung, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yha. Yang banyaaaaaaakkk. Hehehehehehe…" Kami berdua hanya bisa tertawa dan bergantian memeluknya. _I'm gonna miss my family a lot_.

Pesawat kami _take off_ menuju Bandara Soekarno-Hatta tepat pukul 9 pagi itu. Satu jam kemudian kami tiba di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta Jakarta. Dan pukul 11, kami bertolak ke Korea Selatan.

Di atas pesawat, segala perasaan bercampur aduk di hati dan pikiranku. Antara senang karena pada akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan tercapai, sedih karena aku harus berpisah dengan keluargaku, bangga karena ini hasil kerja kami sendiri, deg-degan karena ini adalah kali pertama kami 'bertugas' d negeri orang. 7 jam perjalanan di atas pesawat bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ku tengok wajah adikku yang sedang tidur di bahuku. '_Tomorrow will be a different day for us, Sis_.' Aku tersenyum samar.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>**

**PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)**


	3. Chap 3 First meet

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>"Huaaahh. Alhamdulillah akhirnya nyampek juga. Yeeeeeyy…" Tara meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama saat hatinya sedang sengan yang teramat sangat. Namun tiba-tiba, ia menatapku.<p>

"Mwo? Kok ngliatin aku kayak gitu?" aku tiba-tiba menjadi takut saat melihat tatapan tajamnya yang diarahkan padaku.

"_Tomorrow will be a different day for us,_ Oppa" aku tertegun. Persis sekali dengan apa yang aku katakana saat ada di atas pesawat. Ahh, kami tak sadar bahwa kami lebih dari saudara kembar yang lahir terpaut 5 menit. Aku terkekeh.

"Iyha, Saeng. _Tomorrow and one year later is ours. _Bawa sini ranselmu tak bawakan. Kau kelihatan capek banget." Aku menawarkan bantuan pada Tara. Tapi dia menolak dengan cara berlari menjauh dariku. Aku sengaja tak mengejarnya karena aku ingin menikmati pemandangan Bandara Incheon.

Bandara Incheon yang ada di hadapanku sekarang benar-benar telah menyedot perhatianku dari awal aku meninjakkan kakiku di sini. Arsitekturna yang begitu menawan, memanjakan mata setiap penumpang pesawat yang akan berangkat atau baru datang seperti aku. _Great job for this_.

"Taro-ssi." Mr. Jang memanggilku.

"Ne' Mr. Jang?"

"_After this, we will go to Seoul to meet with Mr. Park, okay_?"

"_Okay Mr. Jang. How long it takes to go there_?"

"_To Seoul_? _Just an hour if there are no traffic jam._"

"_Ohh. I see. Let's go, Mr. Jang._" Tapi Mr. Jang terlihat bingung. "_What's wrong, Mr. Jang_?"

"_Where's your Yeosaeng_?" tanyanya sambil terus mencari.

"_There._" Aku menunjuk ke arah jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan tempat pesawat-pesawat berada. Terlihat Tara yang sedang (mungkin) menghitung jumlah pesawat yang ada di lapangan tersebut.

"Ahh. _What's she doin' there_?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tara-ah. Tara-ah." Mr. Jang memanggil Tara dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tara menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mendekat. Mr. Jang menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "_Let's go to Seoul_." Lalu beliau merangkul kami berdua.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kalian ke Seoul?" tanya Mr. Jang kepada kami.<p>

"Iyha Mr. Jang. Kami belum pernah bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini. Biasanya hanya di Indonesia saja. Itupun hanya di beberapa tempat."

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di sebuah gedung dengan tulisan JYP Entertainment. Mr. Jang yang sedang menerima telepon dari ponselnya mengisyaratkan agar kami masuk mengikutinya.

"_These kids that I told you guys yesterday_. Taro _and _Tara _from Indonesia_." Mr. Jang memperkenalkan kami ke teman-temannya di sana.

"Jinjja? Waaaaahhh. Jeongmal gwiyeoun."

"Annyeong haseyo."

"Annyeong, _Kids_." Mereka sangat ramah. Dan kini saatnya kami bertemu Mr. Park. Tara menggenggam kuat tanganku. Mr. Jang tersenyum dan berkata dalam bahasa Indonesianya yang sedikit kacau itu. "Dia bukan orang yang jahat. Tenang saja. Ayo."

Ternyata Mr. Jang benar. Mr. Park adalah orang yang sangat lucu. Tak seperti yang kami duga sebelumnya. Sekitar pukul 9 malam waktu Cheongdam-dong, Seoul, kami di antar ke sebuah Dorm yang kami sama sekali tidak menyangka akan tinggal di sana. Dorm tersebut dekat dengan kantor JYPE. Mungkin hanya terpisah 4 blok dari kantor. Mr. Jang sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa selama satu tahun ke depan kami harus tinggal bersama mereka.

Malam itu, malam bulan Agustus. Kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan bahwa di Seoul saat itu adalah musim panas? Apalagi saat itu adalah tanggal 29 yaitu hari terpanas selama musim panas ini. Kami berdua memang terbiasa di Indonesia yang notabene berhawa panas setiap hari saat musim kemarau. Tapi kali ini, kami sudah sangat capek karena perjalanan dan di tambah dengan hawa panas musim ini.

Memang benar Dorm tersebut hanya berjarak 4 blok dari kantor tetapi kami harus naik ke lantai 3 melewati tangga karena Lift sedang diperbaiki. Dan tak lama, kami sampai di depan sebuah Dorm. Mr. Jang mengetuk pintunya. Ada sahutan dari dalam. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tara melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling berpandangan. Lalu Tara berbisik padaku, "Oppa, aku kok kayaknya pernah tahu suara itu yha?" aku mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepala. Tak lama pintu terbuka.

"MWOOO?" Tanpa sadar, aku dan Tara teriak bebarengan.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahh. Mr. Jang. Ada apa? Silahkan masuk." ucap orang yang membukakan kami pintu tadi dalam bahasa Korea yang baru kami tahu saat kami sudah agak lama berada di Korea. Kami yang saat itu sama sekali belum mengetahui bahasa Korea, hanya diam mematung setengah shock karena kami tidak percaya dengan apa yang kita lihat.<p>

"_How are you today, kids?_ _Let me introduce your new saeng from Indonesia_. _Come on in_ Taro, Tara. _What are you doing out there?_" Mr. Jang menyuruh kami masuk. Dengan sedikit kaku, kami masuk dan berdiri di samping Mr. Jang. "_Kids, he's Taro and his twins, Tara_. Buat mereka betah di sini, _okay_? _Promise me._"

"An… Annyeong. Taro im… imni…da." ucapku dengan suara yang masih agak tercekat. Tara pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Oh once more. They totally can't speak Korean. So, talk to them with English, okay? Khun, Taec. Help them when they confused in Korean._"

"Ne' Mr. Jang." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mr. Jang telah menunjukkan kamar kami dan membantu mengangkat koper kami. Saat Mr. Jang akan pergi, aku menahannya. Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Mr. Jang…!"

"Ne'? _What's up_ Taro-ssi?" Mr. Jang berhenti dan menoleh.

"Jadi kami selama satu tahun ke depan tinggal dengan mereka?" itu uneg-uneg yang sedari tadi aku pendam.

"Ne'-benar. _What's wrong? Are you don't like them?"_

"_I_? _Don't like them_? _Of course not_ Mr. Jang. _Thanks a lot for this._" Aku tersenyum dan Mr. Jangpun pergi dengan segera. Sesaat setelah Mr. Jang pergi, aku kembali ke dalam Dorm. Terlihat pemandangan yang yaaaahh menurutku lucu. Tara dikelilingi oleh lelaki-lelaki tinggi besar yang sedang sibuk menanyakan segala sesuatu tentangnya. Kecuali seorang lelaki yang tetap berdiri agak jauh sambil memandangi kerumunan itu.

"So, Tara-ssi." Laki-laki berkulit putih dengan kaos kuning lengan pendek, rambut berwarna emas, dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya itu memulai pembicaraan dengan menyebut nama Tara dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tara. Tapi seketika itu juga, kepalanya dipukul oleh salah seorang temannya.

"Yaaah… Uyong-ah…! _What are you doin'? You've scared her._"

"Ahh Hyung._ Nan geunyang mudgo sipeunde_-aku hanya ingin bertanya." teriak WooHyung sambil menggosok-gosok bagian kepalanya yang dipukul oleh KhunHyung.

"Yaaaah _both of you. You make her confused now_. Babo…! " sekarang ganti TaecHyung yang angkat bicara.

"_Mianata_-maaf." kata Khun and Woo Hyung bebarengan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa lirih di ambang pintu. Namun ternyata tawaku didengar oleh salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Dan dia menghampiriku.

"Mianhae. _I just learned English. So, it might be a bit confusing._"

"_It's okay, Hyung. Let's help each other. I also have no idea about the Korean language._" Aku tertawa malu.

"_It seems we are same._ Haha." Dia tiba-tiba merangkulku.

"Hyung, mengapa kamu tidak ikut menggoda adikku seperti yang lain?" (setiap percakapan Taro-dan Tara- dengan anggota 2PM menggunakan bahasa Inggris)

"Ahh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak seperti mereka yang sangat suka jika melihat gadis masuk ke Dorm kami ini. Junsu Hyung pun juga begitu."

"Oh iyha, ngomong-ngomong dimana Junsu Hyung, Hyung?" kepalaku mencari keberadaan Junsu Hyung yang menjadi idolaku karena suaranya yang sangaaaaaat bening itu. Aku sangat ingin bersalaman dan berlatih vocal bersamanya.

"Panda Hyung masih ada di Daegu. Dia kemarin ditelepon Eommanya. Mungkin kangen. Hmmmm. Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Ajak adikmu juga. Kalian khan baru saja datang dari tempat yang cukup jauh. Besok, aku ngajak kamu jalan-jalan keliling di sekitar sini, oke?"

"Oke oke, Hyung. Tapi aku besok ada janji sama Mr. Jang. Kami mau mengajukan surat transfer kuliah kami. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Gitu kata Mr. Jang. Bagaimana dong Hyung? Atau Hyung ikut kami saja?" aku sedikit merayunya walaupun aku tahu itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Hmmm. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bepergian agak jauh. Oke kalau begitu. Memangnya kalian rencana mendaftar kemana?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Tara yang masih dieksekusi oleh Woo, Chan, Khun dan Taec Oppa. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kasihan pada adikku yang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan keempat lelaki itu.

"Universitas Incheon. Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyaku sambil ikut menoleh. Tiba-tiba Junho Hyung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Tara.

"Guys. Aku rasa, dia sangat amat butuh istirahat sekarang." Ujarnya dingin sambil menarik tangan Tara dan membawanya kepadaku. "Kamu layak diselamatkan dari kekejaman mereka, Tara-ssi. Ini sudah malam dan kalian pasti capek. Segera tidur. Jaga baik-baik adikmu, Taro-ah." Lalu dia pergi teras Dorm.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Tara yang terdiam melihat punggung Junho Hyung yag kian menjauh. Lalu tatapanku beralih ke arah 4 lelaki yang menatap heran ke Junho Hyung.

"_I'm so sorry_, Hyung. Aku dan adikku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Maaf maaf. Kami istirahat dulu." Aku langsung menggandeng Tara ke kamar kami.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

"Kamu layak diselamatkan dari kekejaman mereka, Tara-ssi. Ini sudah malam dan kalian pasti capek. Segera tidur. Jaga baik-baik adikmu, Taro-ah."

Aku hanya melongo. '_What the_….! Soook cool bener ini orang. Hassshh.' bathinku dalam hati. Sebegitu ilfeelkah sama cewek?

"_I'm so sorry_, Hyung. Aku dan adikku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Maaf maaf. Kami istirahat dulu." Taro langsung menggaet tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam kamar yang memang dipersiapkan untuk kami. Aku masih terdiam. Antara shock dan jengkel. Shock karena perlakuan member 2PM yang terlalu WOOW menurutku dan jengkel karena "aksi penyelamatan" Junho Oppa tadi.

"He yeosaeng. _What's wrong_? Masih shock sama sambutannya Oppa-Oppa barumu tadi? Hahahahahaha…" Taro membaca raut wajahku dan mengejekku.

"Iyha tauk. Jahat amat sih. Bukannya nyelametin aku dari mereka ehh malah ngobrol sama Junho Oppa. Ngejek pula sekarang." Aku manyun. Taro langsung naik dari tempat tidurnya ketempat tidurku. Tempat tidur kami bentuknya bertingkat tetapi bukan tempat tidur susun. Jadi jarak kasur atas dan bawah berhimpitan. Taro memilih tidur di bawah sedangkan aku di atas.

"Lho, mereka khan yang selama ini kamu bangga-banggain ke aku? Taec Hyung yang katamu polos, Khun Hyung yang katamu lembut, Woo Hyung yang katamu lucu, dan Chan Hyung yang katamu cool itu khan? Nha, sekarang pas udah ketemu, masak mau aku pisahin kamu ma mereka?"

"Oppa jahat…!" aku langsung menutup badanku dengan selimut tipis yang ada di bagian bawah tempat tidurku. Terdengar suara tawa Taro yang makin membuatku jengkel. Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)**


	4. Chap 4 Starting new Life

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba aku terjaga. Ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan langit di luar masih gelap. Aku menghitung-hitung. "Ahh. Di Indonesia masih jam 3 pagi." Aku bergumam. "Oppa, oppa. Kita shalat Shubuh sekarang ga papa khan yha?"<p>

Sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan setengah sadar, Taro menjawab pertanyaanku, "Iyha gapapa."

"Kamu ga shalat?"

"Iyha shalat. Ayo jamaah." Tiba-tiba dia sudah bangun dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di seberang kamar kami. Aku yang bingung, hanya terdiam sambil melihat dia sampai dia kembali ke kamar setelah wudhu.

"Katanya mau shalat. Ayo kok. Malah bengong. Cepet wudhu…!"

"Eh iyha iyha." Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kamar kami dekat dengan ruang tamu. Jadi, dari pintu kamar, aku sudah bisa melihat dua orang manusia tidur di ruang tamu yang pastinya kalian tahu siapa. Aku cuma bisa geleng-geleng heran.

Aku segera menyelesaikan wudhuku. Sesaat sebelum keluar kamar mandi, aku bertemu Khun Oppa di pintu.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Iyha. Aku mau beribadah dulu yha." Aku menghindari kontak fisik dengan Khun Oppa. Aku lihat dia mengernyitkan dahi.

* * *

><p>Di kamar, Taro yang sudah memakai baju koko dan sarung, menunggu dengan melakukan dzikir. Aku memakai mukenaku dan menepuk pundaknya tanda aku sudah siap. Lalu kami shalat Shubuh. Kami tak sadar bahwa kami diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata yang penasaran.<p>

Selesai shalat, Taro dan aku keluar menuju teras untuk menikmati udara pagi di Seoul. Walaupun bulan itu adalah bulan terpanas di Seoul, tetapi udara paginya cukup dingin juga. Taro yang sudah memakai jaket dan enggan melepas sarungnya itu santai-santai saja di terpa angin pagi di situ. Sedangkan aku, yang hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang agak tipi situ, mulai kedinginan. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan masuk utuk mengambil jaketku. Di ruang tamu, aku bertemu Junho Oppa yang baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah bangun? Taro mana?"

"Iyha Oppa. Itu di teras." jawabku agak ketus.

"Kok ga kamu temani?"

"Aku mau ambil jaket, Oppa. Mau liat aku mati kedinginan?"

"Segini dingin? Mungkin kalo kamu ketemu musim salju, kamu bakalan beku kali. Hahahaha." tawanya terdengar mengejek.

"_I've just been here about 6 hours, and now you're telling me to immediately adapt to this condition? Are you crazy?_" Aku nyerocos dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat amat aku kuasai itu. Junho Oppa terlihat bingung. Lalu aku meninggalkannya begitu saja ke kamar.

_BRAAAAAKKK…!_

Aku membanting pintu kamarku. Aku sudah tidak mood lagi merasakan angin pagi Seoul di teras bersama Taro. Sebagai gantinya, aku duduk di jendela kamarku dan membuka daun jendelanya lebar-lebar. Jendela kamarku berbentuk seperti daun pintu yang terbuat dari kaca dan dibuka ke samping. Tiba-tiba…

_Tok tok tok… Tok tok tok…_

"Nugu?" tanyaku ketus.

"_Chansung._" Kata suara dari luar kamarku. "_Boleh aku masuk, Tara-ah?_"

"Masuk ajja. Ga di kunci." Jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Tatapanku tetap ke arah luar jendela. Ke arah jalanan Cheongdam-gu yang masih sepi sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus perlahan dan matahari yang mulai malu-malu muncul. Tiba-tiba, Chansung Oppa sudah ada di sebelahku dan duduk bersamaku.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu rasakan pagi ini, Tara-ah? Pagi pertamamu di Seoul?"

"Jengkel." jawabku singkat.

"Karena si Hwang Jae? Si penggerutu itu? Aissshh." Seketika itu juga, Chansung Oppa memegangi kepalanya. "Aku beritahu. Junho pernah mengalami kegagalan saat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita di masa lalu. Makanya dia kayak gitu sekarang. Maklumi sajalah."

"Jinjja? Kasian banget. Hahaha." Aku menertawakan Junho Oppa. Rasa jengkelku mulai berkurang. Chansung Oppa ternyata orang yang lucu. Dia yang menghiburku pagi itu hingga kemarahan dan rasa jengkelku hilang.

"Hari ini apa rencana kalian berdua?"

"Aku dan Taro?" aku mendadak menjadi linglung.

"Bukan. Kamu dan Junho. Yha jelas kamu sama sodara kembarmu lah."

"Hahahahaha. Kami mau mengajukan surat transfer biar bisa kuliah di sini. Teruss…"

"Terus?" Chan Oppa penasaran dengan jawabanku. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Kalian siang ini ada di rumah khan? Ga kemana-mana khan?"

"Iyha. Ini khan minggu-minggu libur 2PM. Jadi jelas ga kemana-mana. Kecuali Mr. Park atau Mr. Jang mengajak kami liburan."

"Oke kalo gitu. Pulang dari kampus, aku mau masak."

"Masak? Buat siapa?" Chan Oppa sedikit bersemangat. Aku menoleh padanya dan menekan hidungnya yang mancung.

"Yha buat Oppa-oppaku donk. Buat siapa lagi."

"Asiiiiikk. Masak yang banyak yha. Nanti aku temani belanja deh."

"Jinjja? Oppa mau nganter aku belanja ke supermarket?" Chan Oppa mengangguk. "Yaudah. Aku ntar masak banyak khusuuuus buat Chan Oppa." Chan Oppa mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku berangkaaaaat. Annyeong." Aku berpamitan pada Khun, Woo n Chan Oppa. Taec Oppa yang sedang ada di dapur hanya melambaikan tangannya. Aku tak melihat Junho Oppa. 'Masa bodoh lah dengan dia' batinku. Taro sudah terlebih dahulu masuk mobil Mr. Jang.<p>

"Ne'. Jalga Tara-ssi." Woo Oppa yang sedang berada tak jauh dariku langsung mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku keluar dari Dorm dan turun ke bawah ditemani Chan Oppa. Sesampainya di bawah…

"Jalga Tara-ah. Jangan lupa janji kita untuk nanti siang. Ok?" Chan Oppa mengacungkan jempolnya.

"OK…!" aku menjawab tegas dan mengacungkan jempolku juga. "Bye Oppe. See you at 12." Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tanganku ke arah Chan Oppa.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah aku masuk mobil, Mr. Jang yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Taro, menoleh ke arahku dan bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris,<p>

"Tara-ssi, jurusan apa yang kamu ambil saat ada di Indonesia dulu?"

"Jurusan Biologi, Mr. Ada apa?" setelah mendengar kata 'Biologi', seseorang yang ada di sebelah supir langsung menoleh dan ternyata JUNHO OPPA…! Aku yang kaget langsung membentaknya tanpa sadar, "Yaaa.. Junho Oppa. Kenapa kamu ikut?" Mr. Jang dan Taro yang kaget mendengar teriakanku langsung menoleh bebarengan. Sedangkan Junho yang aku bentak tampak biasa saja.

"Taro yang mengajakku." Aku langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Taro dan mulut Taro membentuk kata 'Apa?' dan Junho menoleh ke arahku serta meneruskan kata-katanya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah kalo aku ikutan kalian ke kampus? Mr. Jang ajja ngijinin kok. Kenapa kamu sewot?" lalu dia menghadapkan badannya ke depan lagi.

Aku terdiam. Jengkel, marah, dan banyak perasaan lain yang terbersit di otakku sehingga tak ada kata-kata yag mampu aku keluarkan untuk membela diri. Taro mengelus rambutku dan berbisik,

"Jangan kayak gini dong, Yeosaeng. Junho Oppa itu jenuh kalo di rumah terus. Dia orangnya baik kok. Tenang ajja."

"Yeah right…!" jawabku sambil menggerutu. Tanpa ku sadari, Junho Oppa berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, 'Mianhae, Tara-ssi.' sambil menunduk. Mr. Jang mengetahui apa yang dibisikkan Junho pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Mr. Jang lebih memilih diam saja.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaaaaaanng." teriakku dari pintu Dorm.<p>

"Tara? Kok sendirian? Mana Taro sama Junho?" tanya Taec Oppa padaku yang sedang melepas sepatu.

"Ehh Taec Oppa. Taro sama Junho Oppa jalan-jalan. Ga tauk kemana. Ga bilang sih."

"Terus kamu pulang naik apa tadi? Mobilnya Mr. Jang.?" tanya Taec Oppa lagi. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya dia khawatir padaku. Aku menatapnya. Taec Oppa menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"Oppa. Ga usah terlalu khawatir deh sama aku. Aku udah kuliah semester 3, bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagian kalo aku nyasar, tinggal panggil taksi terus minta anterin ke JYPE office kan beres." Aku tersenyum. Begitu pula Taec Oppa. "Oh iyha, Chan Oppa mana?"

"Lagi ganti baju, habis mandi. Katanya mau keluar sama kamu yha? Kemana? Ikut yha?" Taec Oppa merajuk.

"No, no, no. aku udah janjian ke supermarket cuma sama Chan Oppa. Oppa tunggu di rumah ajja. Nanti Oppa bagian bantuin aku masak ajja. Okey?" aku mengacungkan jempolku meminta persetujuan.

"Okey." Taec Oppa menempelkan jempolnya ke jempolku. Dan di saat yang sama, Chan Oppa keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan menggunakan kaos lengan panjang bertudung kepala berwarna biru tua yang di tekuk hingga siku dan memakai rompi putih dengan kotak-kotak warna abu-abu serta celana pendek selutut warna hitam. Pemandangan yang sangat menyegarkan mata.

"Tara-ssi. Kamu udah pulang?" Chan Oppa menyadari kehadiranku.

"Udah, Oppa. Ehmm… Aku ganti baju dulu yha." Aku berusaha pergi dari situ. "Gilaaaaaa. Cakep bener itu orang kalo pake baju kayak gitu? Aigo~" bisikku pada diriku sendiri setelah berada di dalam kamar. Aku berusaha mencari baju yang sepadan dengan baju Chan Oppa agar orang-orang mengira kami adalah sepasang…ehem…ya kalian tau lahh. Hahahaha.

Akhirnya keputusanku jatuh pada kaos lengan 3/4 warna abu-abu bergambar kucing dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru tua dengan kotak-kotak kecil warna putih. Rambutku kukepang jadi satu dan kupakai bandoku. Aku mengaca sekali lagi lalu aku ambil tas ransel kecilku yang berwarna hitam bergambar kucing juga.

* * *

><p>"Ayo Oppa." Aku keluar dari kamar dan mengajak Chan Oppa berangkat. Chan Oppa dan Taec Oppa yang sedang ngobrol di sofa ruang tamu menoleh.<p>

"Wooow." kata mereka bebarengan. Lamaaa sekali mereka melihatiku dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi dan kebawah lagi. Aku bingung dan salah tingkah. Belum pernah aku diperlakukan seperti ini walaupun oleh saudara kembarku.

"Cute ahh…" Taec Oppa berteriak. "Yaaah Tara-ah. Kamu suka kucing?" aku melihat kaosku dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Gaja, Oppa." Aku berjalan menuju pintu. Chan Oppa langsung menyusulku dan merangkulku dari belakang. Aku kaget sekaligus tersipu malu.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" ternyata Chan Oppa melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Panas nih Oppa. Hehehehe…" jawabku dengan melirik tangan Chan Oppa yang masih ada di pundakku. Tiba-tiba Taro datang bersama Junho Oppa dan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terlihat sekali mimik wajah Junho Oppa berubah drastis. Sedangkan Taro terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Hyung. Mau kemana sama yeosaengku?" tanya Taro.

"Mau nemenin si cantik ini belanja di supermarket. Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Chan Oppa sambil memakai masker dan kacamatanya serta memasang tudung kepalanya untuk penyamaran. Ponselnya pun ia matikan agar tidak ada panggilan masuk yang dapat mengacaukan penyamarannya. Aku juga di suruh memakai _Dorky glasses_ milik Khun Oppa agar terlihat lucu.

"Aku masuk dulu." kata Junho Oppa dingin. Lalu dia berlalu di sampingku dan masuk ke dalam Dorm. Chan Oppa melihatnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Chan Oppa sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu Dorm. Mungkin maksudnya ingin menunjuk Junho Oppa tapi keburu orangnya masuk. Taro menggeleng.

"Aku sama Junho Oppa tadi juga habis jalan-jalan. Muter-muter di sekitar sini terus ke Cheongdam Park. Yaudah aku masuk dulu. Capek. Mau istirahat. Kalian hati-hati yha. Hyung, jaga Yeosaengku." pesan Taro pada Chan Oppa.

"Siap bos." Chan Oppa melihatku sambil tersenyum dan masih pada posisi semula yaitu merangkulku. "Gaja, Tara-ssi."

Sesampainya di supermarket, penyamaran kami (Chan Oppa lebih tepatnya) berhasil. Tidak ada seorangpun di supermarket itu yang mengenalnya. Kami pun asyik memilih bahan makanan yang kami perlukan. Tiba-tiba…

_Listen to my heartbeat_

_(It's beating for you)_

_Listen to my heartbeat_

_(It's waiting for you) _

Ponselku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Dari nomer yang tak ku kenal. Aku berpikir, '_Perasaan, ini nomer hape baru aku ganti kemarin waktu sampek sini deh. Yang tahu juga cuma Taro, Mr. Jang sama Mr. Park. Nomer hape mereka pun aku tahu. Ini siapa terusan_?'

"Pesan? Dari siapa?" Chan Oppa berbisik di telingaku. Takut suaranya dikenali orang. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Coba sini aku lihat nomernya. Mungkin aku tahu." Kata Chan Oppa sambil melihat nomer yang tertera di layar ponselku dan menuliskan di ponselnya. "Junho." Tiba-tiba Chan Oppa menyebut nama itu.

"Mwo?" aku yang tidak paham, bertanya lagi.

"Ini nomer Junho. Cepat buka pesannya dan balas. Sebelum dia marah." sambil menyenggol lenganku. Aku mulai paham dan membuka pesan Junho Oppa.

* * *

><p><strong>From : <em>Junho Oppa (82621xxxxxxxx)<em>**

**"_Aku titip obat sakit kepala dan vitamin." _**

* * *

><p>"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Chan Oppa sambil melongok ke arah ponselku, penasaran. Aku menunjukkan ponselku padanya. "Kenapa lagi dia ini. Haduh. Gaja kita belikan dia obat dan cepat pulang." Chan Oppa terlihat bingung.<p>

"Oppa." Aku menarik tangannya. Chan Oppa berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Masih ada raut khawatir di wajahnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kita belikan Junho obat dulu. Nanti di perjalanan pulang, aku ceritakan." Chan Oppa langsung bergegas ke arah kasir. Sesampainya di kasir, dia menyuruhku berkata seperti yang ia bisikkan.

"Dutong ui uihag juseyo-_a headache medicine, please_." Kasir itu segera mengambil obatnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku mencoba bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris. "_Can you speak English._" Kasir itu kaget lalu tersenyum.

"_Yes, I can speak English but not to much_." Aku bernafas lega. Kudengar Chan Oppa juga begitu. Aku menoleh padanya dan ia mengelus rambutku perlahan.

"_So, how much is this_?" aku menunjuk belanjaanku.

"50.000 won." Aku menyerahkan uangku dan sesaat setelah si kasir memberikan belanjaan kami, Chan Oppa langsung menarikku keluar dari supermarket.

"Junho Oppa sebenernya kenapa sih, Oppa?" tanyaku polos. Chan Oppa terlihat sedikit bingung. Lalu dia membisikkanku sesuatu. "MWO…? Ayo cepat pulang kalo gitu Oppa." Gantian aku yang menyeretnya pulang. Chan Oppa yang masih dengan wajah kebingungannya itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	5. Chap 5 Sickness

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Dorm…<p>

"Junho Oppa mana? Junho Oppa mana?" tanyaku pada Khun Oppa yang duduk bersantai di depan televisi. Menunjuk ke arah kamar Junho Oppa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Khun Oppa kepada Chan Oppa yang ada di belakangku. Chan Oppa memberikan isyarat yang langsung dimengerti Khun Oppa. "Junho-aaaaah…! YAAAAH LEE JUNHOOO…!" teriak Khun Oppa sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Junho Oppa dan mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok tok tok tok tok… Tok tok tok tok tok…_

"Ada apa ini?" Woo Oppa datang.

"Junho kumat. Ambilkan air putih. Taec Hyung mana?" Woo Oppa kaget dan langsung bergegas mengambil segelas air putih. Sedangkan Chan Oppa memanggil-manggil Taec Oppa. "Taec Hyuuuung... Hyuuuuung… Kamu dimana?" lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar Taec Oppa dan keluar bersamanya sesaat kemudian.

"Mana dia? Dasar anak bandel." Taec Oppa terlihat kesal dan khawatir. Woo Oppa yang baru datang bersama Taro setelah mengambil air langsung berteriak membantu Khun Oppa.

"YAAAAHH JUNHO-AHH…! LEE JUNHOOOO…!"

_BRAAAKKK...! Krieeeeeeettt_...…

Pintu kamar Junho Oppa terbuka akibat tendangan Taec Oppa yang mulai resah. Dan seketika itu juga terlihat Junho Oppa yang terbaring lemah sambil memejamkan mata di atas lantai di samping tempat tidurnya.

"OPPAAAAA...!" teriakku sambil menutup mulut dan berlari ke arahnya. Seperti ada yang mengomando, semua anggota 2PM yang lain berlari mengikutiku dan mengangkat tubuh Junho Oppa yang lemah itu. Aku memegang keningnya. "Junho Oppa panas. Oppaaaa." laporku pada anggota 2PM yang lain sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junho Oppa pingsan itu. Aku mulai berkaca-kaca. Taec Oppa memegangi pundakku.

"Taecyeon-ah. Ambilkan es yang ada di kulkas sama handuk di lemari kamar mandi." Khun Oppa mulai angkat bicara.

"Ne'. aku mau ambilkan obat turun panas juga." Taec Oppa bergegas. Tak lama, Taec Oppa datang sambil membawa baskom yang penuh dengan es dan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda. Baskom dan handuk itu diberikannya padaku sehingga aku bisa mulai mengompresnya. Tiba-tiba Taro datang sambil setengah berlari.

"HYUNG..!"

"Oppa..! Dari mana kamu?" ujarku setengah marah.

"Aku... tadi di... minta... tolongin Junho hyung... beli obat... soalnya... kamu... di telepon... ga di... angkat..." ujar Taro dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia tadi berlari.

"Telepon? Tasku mana tasku mana?" Aku mencari tasku. Setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Junho Oppa tadi, ponselku langsung kumasukkan ke dalam tas dan tidak ku usik sama sekali. "Mwo? 11 panggilan tak terjawab? Mianhae Oppa." sesalku sambil menangis di samping Junho Oppa yang masih memejamkan mata. Woo Oppa mengelus kepalaku perlahan.

"Kamu beli obat apa, Taro-ah?" tanya Woo Oppa. Ternyata obat sakit kepala, vitamin dan obat penurun panas.

"Ini Hyung." Taro memberikan obat yang ada di tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Errhhh. Tara-ah." Junho Oppa bangun.

"Oppa." reflek aku memegang tangannya. Taro dan member 2PM yang lain pun langsung mendekat. Wajah Junho Oppa terlihat sangaaaaaat pucat. Bibirnya benar-benar berwarna kebiruan. "Mianhae Oppa. Gara-gara Tara ga tahu kalo Oppa telepon, Oppa jadi kayak gini." Air mataku meleleh walaupun aku sudah tak menangis. Tangan Junho Oppa yang masih panas menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipiku.

"Tara-ah. Aghhh...!" Junho Oppa mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya amun karena badannya yang masih lemah, dia tidak kuat. Khun Oppa hanya menggeleng dan memberikan isyarat agar Junho Oppa tidak bangun untuk saat ini.

"Yah Lee Junho. Kamu mau mati? Kamu pasti belum sarapan kan tadi pagi?" tanya Taec Oppa yang ada di belakangku. Junho Oppa mengangguk lemas. Lalu aku punya ide untuk membuatkan Junho Oppa bubur dan member 2PM serta Taro makan siang.

"Oppa. Aku buatkan bubur yha. Sekalian aku buatkan makan siang buat kalian. Masakan khas Indonesia. Oke?" aku berjalan menuju dapur namun aku lupa sesuatu. Jadi aku cepat-cepat berbalik. "Taec Oppa, Woo Oppa. Bantu aku masak. Gaja." Kedua orang yang aku panggil itu langsung sigap berdiri dan mengikutiku ke dapur. Sedangkan Khun Oppa, Chan Oppa dan Taro menemani Junho Oppa di kamar sambil terus mengompresnya agar suhu tubuhnya menurun.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kamu mau masak apa, Tara-ah?" tanya Taec Oppa sesampainya di dapur.<p>

"Buat Junho Oppa mau aku buatin _Mix Porridge_. Bubur yang suka dibuat dikeluargaku kalo lagi ada yang sakit. Terus buat makan siang kalian... Hemmm... Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku pada Taec dan Woo Oppa. Woo Oppa yang sedang membongkar barang belanjaanku langsung berteriak,

"AYAM GOREEEENG...!" _CTAAK...!_ "Yaaah Hyung. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" ucap Woo Oppa sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Taec Oppa.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk makan ayam goreng. Memangnya apa yang biasa kamu masak saat musim panas di Indonesia, Tara-ah?" tanya Taec Oppa padaku.

"Bukan musim panas Oppa namanya. Musim kemarau. Banyak sih yang aku masak. Salah satunya sop ayam tahu. Mau?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Mauuuu...! Pokoknya ada ayamnya. Hihihihihihihihi..." ucap Woo Oppa sambil ketawa ketiwi. Taec Oppa mengangguk tanda menyetujui pilihan Woo Oppa.

"Memangnya yang lain suka sup?"

"Khun Hyung suka sup. Kalo si Magnae, kamu tahu sendiri lah kalo dia sama sekali tidak pernah menolak makanan apapun yang disajikan. Hahahahaha..."

"Gaja kalo begitu. Yang kita butuhkan ada di tas belanjaanku itu. Oppa, tolong keluarkan dan bawa kesini." Woo Oppa mulai mengeluarkan sayuran dan segala kebutuhan yang tadi aku beli bersama Chan Oppa.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNHO<strong>

"Hyung. Mau kemana sama yeosaengku?" tanya Taro yang ada di sebelahku. Entah, tiba-tiba ada rasa tak nyaman di dalam hatiku saat kulihat Chan keluar dari Dorm sambil memeluk Tara.

"Mau nemenin si cantik ini belanja di supermarket. Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Chan sambil memakai masker dan kacamatanya serta memasang tudung kepalanya untuk penyamaran. Sedangkan Tara menggunakan _Dorky Glasses_. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan ini.

"Aku masuk dulu." kataku sambil berusaha untuk tetap _cool_. '_Aghh. Kepalaku. Kenapa lagi ini._' Aku mulai sempoyongan. Kepalaku terasa beraaaaaat sekali. '_Sepertinya ini karena aku belum sarapan. Agghhhhh...!_' Aku berhasil meraih handle pintu kamarku dan masuk ke dalam. Langsung ku jatuhkan badanku ke atas kasurku yang empuk. Tangan kiriku sudah mati rasa.

"Hyung. Nanti sore kita... YAH HYUNG...!" Taro yang masuk ke kamarku secara tiba-tiba, langsung memanggilku setengah berteriak. Aku langsung memberinya isyarat agar diam dan mendekat. "Hyung. Kamu kenapa?" Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Chan sama Tara udah berangkat?" Taro mengangguk dengan mimik yang sedikit takut. Kepalaku rasanya seperti diinjak-injak. Sakit sekali. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku. "Tolong ambilkan ponsel di tasku. Lalu kirimkan pesan kepada Tara. Aku titip obat sakit kepala dan vitamin."

"Baik Hyung." Taro dengan sigap langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Aku lupa bahwa aku tak punya nomer Tara. "Sudah aku kirim, Hyung. Hyung butuh apa lagi? Aku ambilkan minum yha." Taro berlari tanpa persetujuan dariku dan kembali membawa segelas air putih untukku.

"Taro-ah." Aku mencengkeram tangannya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Taro mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Jangan sampai yang lain tahu aku seperti ini. Aku ga mau mereka bingung." Taro mengangguk paham.

15 menit berlalu dan Tara belum datang juga sedangkan kepalaku sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Taro mulai bingung lagi melihat aku yang mulai kesakitan di atas tempat tidurku.

"Hyung, daripada menunggu Tara yang ga dateng-dateng, aku belikan obat sendiri yha. Toko sebelah sini yang penjualnya tahu bahasa Inggris dimana?"

"Jarak 2 blok dari sini, ada toko yang agak besar. Kamu kesana ajja. Belikan aku obat sakit kepala, obat penurun panas dan vitamin."

"Baik Hyung. Tunggu yha." Taro segera berlari keluar kamarku.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah Taro keluar dari kamarku, kerongkonganku terasa sangaaat kering. Aku haus sekali. Aku ingin meraih minum yang diambilkan oleh Taro tadi. Aku paksakan badanku yang lemah dan semakin lemah ini. Namun saat aku mecoba untuk bangun dan meraih gelas itu, pandanganku menjadi gelap dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.<p>

"OPPAAAAA...!" sayup-sayup aku dengar suara Tara. Tapi mataku masih tak bisa untuk terbuka. "Junho Oppa panas. Oppaaaa." 'Tara-ah... Tara-ah...' kataku dalam hati.

"Taecyeon-ah. Ambilkan es yang ada di kulkas sama handuk di lemari kamar mandi." Ku dengar suara Khun Hyung.

"Ne'. aku mau ambilkan obat turun panas juga." Suara Taec Hyung juga. Namun percakapan mereka setelahnya sudah tak dapat kudengar lagi. Kepalaku yag kembali pusing telah mengambil alih pikiranku. Namun tiba-tiba ada kekuatan yang datang hingga aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku.

Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Tara yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis. Aku tak tega melihatnya menangisiku. Jadi, kucoba untuk bangun dan berbicara.

"Errhhh. Tara-ah."

"Oppa." Tara memegang tanganku. Taro dan member 2PM yang lain pun langsung mendekat padaku. "Mianhae Oppa. Gara-gara Tara ga tahu kalo Oppa telepon, Oppa jadi kayak gini." Kuhapus air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Aku tak mau dia bersedih. 'Mianhae Tara-ah. Ini salahku karena membuatmu menangis.' batinku. Kucoba untuk bangun dari tempatku berbaring dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Tara-ah. Aghhh...!" namun aku tidak kuat. Khun Hyung hanya menggeleng dan memberiku isyarat agar tidak bangun dulu untuk saat ini.

"Yah Lee Junho. Kamu mau mati? Kamu pasti belum sarapan kan tadi pagi?" tanya Taec Hyung yang terlihat sangat bingung. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Oppa. Aku buatkan bubur yha. Sekalian aku buatkan makan siang buat kalian. Masakan khas Indonesia. Oke?" ujar Tara. Aku tersenyum. Kompres yang ada di kepala mulai mendinginkan suhu tubuhku yang meninggi dan mulai berpengaruh ke pikiranku yang semakin membaik.

Namun tiba-tiba Tara berbalik dan berkata, "Taec Oppa, Woo Oppa. Bantu aku masak. Gaja." Kedua orang yang aku panggil itu langsung sigap berdiri dan mengikutiya ke dapur. Sedangkan Khun Hyung, Chan dan Taro menemaniku di kamar sambil terus mengompresku.

"Jeongmal gomawo Chan-ah, Taro-ah, Hyung." ujarku.

"Baboo yaa. Lee Junho Baboo. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Udah tahu punya sakit seperti ini, masiiiih ajja coba-coba ga sarapan." kata Chan padaku. Dia memang member 2PM yang paling dekat denganku. Kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak Superstar Survival yang dulu ku menangkan.

"Yaah Junho-ah. Jangan diulangi lagi kelakuanmu ini. Kasian badanmu."

"Mianhae Hyung, Chan-ah. Tadi pagi aku benar-benar ga sempat untuk sarapan. Lagi pula, Taec Hyung juga barusan masak. Sedangkan Taro udah nunggu di bawah." Aku menyesal.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku yang salah. Saat jalan-jalan tadi, Junho Hyung sudah mengajak aku buat nyari makan. Tapi aku nolak gara-gara aku masih kenyang. Mianhae." Taro mulai merasa bahwa dia yang bersalah. Namun Khun Hyung menengahi kami.

"Tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Ini murni sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi jangan coba-coba kamu ulangi lagi, Junho-ah. Mungkin jika ini terulang lagi, kau akan masuk RS." Khun Hyung mengingatkan aku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Makanan dataaaaanng. Oppa, makanan kalian sudah ada di meja. Sana gabung sama Taec dan Woo Oppa. Junho Oppa biar aku yang nyuapin." ucap Tara dengan gaya yang lucu. Khun Hyung, Chan dan Taro yang dikomando langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Tinggal aku dan Tara saja di kamarku. Aku merasa kikuk. Entah Tara tahu atau tidak.<p>

"Kamu buat apa?" tayaku sambil melongok ke mangkok yang Tara bawa.

"Udah cobain dulu. Oppa suka sayur kan?" Tara tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Tara mulai menyuapiku bubur yang ia buat. Enak. Tak kusangka dia bisa masak.

"Enak, Tara-ah. Kamu pinter masak yha."

"Iyha dong. Tara kan cewek. Jadi harus bisa masak. Apalagi sekarang Tara tinggal sama cowok-cowok yang pada males masak. Daripada beli kan enak masak sendiri." jawab Tara. Aku tersenyum simpul. Dan sakit kepalaku semakin lama semakin membaik diikuti dengan turunnya suhu tubuhku kembali ke angka normal.

Setelah selesai makan, Tara menyuruhku istirahat dan menyelimutiku. Persisi seperti yang dilakukan Eomma saat aku sakit.

"Oppa harus banyak istirahat biar pulih kayak biasanya. Nanti Tara bangunin pas waktunya makan malam." Dia tersenyum. Dan aku mulai memejamkan mata tepat saat dia beranjak pergi dari kamarku.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba aku terjaga. 'Jam berapa ini?' batinku. Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 9. Aku sudah tertidur selama 2 jam setelah Tara membangunkanku untuk makan malam. Tanganku menyenggol sesuatu saat akan bangun untuk mengambil minum. Ternyata kepala Tara yang tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurku.<p>

"Tara-ah." bisikku kaget. "Aduh. Ngapain ini anak tidur sini?" lalu aku mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya di sofa yang ada di kamarku. Lalu ku ambil selembar selimut di lemariku dan menyelimutkan pada Tara. Kupandangi wajahnya yang polos. Lalu kulanjutkan tidurku setelah mengambil minum di dapur.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	6. Chap 6 New Bestfriend

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

Kubuka mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mata dua kali sebelum aku benar-benar bangun dan sadar bahwa aku tidur di atas sofa.

"Lho, aku kok jadi tidur sini?" bisikku pelan. Kulihat Junho Oppa masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Sebelum aku pergi, ku betulkan selimut Junho Oppa. Lalu aku beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamarku. Kulihat Taro sedang shalat Shubuh. Akupun segera mengambil air wudhu dan shalat.

Pukul 5.30 waktu Seoul, aku keluar dari kamar dan akan menuju dapur. Kulihat Chan dan Woo Oppa masih 'tergeletak' di lantai ruang tamu. Aku masih merasa itu adalah pemandangan yang lucu. Namun aku harus bergegas untuk memasakkan mereka semua sarapan. Kali ini aku memasakkan mereka Sosis gulung telur. Aku juga membuat acar dari wortel dan kubis yang diberi mayonnaise dan sup tahu. Sedangkan untuk Junho Oppa, aku membuatkan bubur beras merah. Aku harus bergerak cepat, sebab pukul 7.30, aku harus sudah sampai di kampus untuk kuliah perdanaku.

"Oppa, mandi sana. Terus habis mandi, bangunin Oppa-oppa yang lain. Aku mau buat sarapan dulu."

"Emang kamu sendiri udah mandi?" tanya Taro padaku.

"Udah donk. Cepetan mandi sana."

Lalu aku mulai memasakkan mereka sarapan. Tepat pukul 6.15, masakanku sudah matang semua. Saat aku menatanya di meja makan, seseorang menghampiriku.

"Baunya enak nih. Pasti rasanya juga enak."

"Oppa...! Kapan datang dari Daegu?"ternyata itu Junsu Oppa.

"Tadi malem. Kamu udah nemenin Junho tidur kok." Tanpa sadar, aku melotot ke arah Junsu Oppa. Junsu Oppa yang melihatku melotot ke arahnya, langsung mundur satu langkah. "Yaaah...! Meng... mengapa kau mel...melotot padaku?"

"Op..Oppa barusan bilang a...ap...apa?" Aku tergagap.

"Kamu udah nemenin Junho tidur. Kenapa?"

"Ja...ja...jadi...semua pada lihat aku tidur di kamar Junho Oppa?" Junsu Oppa mengangguk sambil mencoba supku. Aku menunduk lemas.

"Kenapa, Tara-ah?"

"Malu Oppa. Malu banget." Junsu Oppa tertawa pelan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memukulnya pelan. "Oppaaaaa...!" belum sempat Junsu Oppa berhenti tertawa, Khun dan Taec Oppa datang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Khun Oppa. Belum sempat aku jawab, Taec Oppa sudah mengendus-endus bau masakanku.

"Hmmm. Baunya enak. Nyoba ahhh." Tiba-tiba Taec Oppa sudah mengambil sendok dan menyendok sup dan buburnya. "Aigoo... Enak nih. Hyung, cobain cobain. Tara-ah. Ini bubur buat Junho?"

"He'eh. Tapi masih ada sisa kok di atas kompor. Kalo mau, ngambil ajja. Aku mau nganter makannya Junho Oppa dulu yha." Aku beranjak ke kamar Junho Oppa. Terdengar suara rebut-ribut dari arah dapur. Aku hanya tersenyum.

_Tok tok tok… Tok tok tok…_

"Oppa?" tak ada balasan.

_Tok tok tok… Tok tok tok…_

Masih tak ada balasan. Aku bimbang di depan pintu kamar Junho Oppa. '_Masuk..enggak..masuk..enggak..ehmmm..ngetuk sekali lagi ajja deh baru masuk.'_ Namun, belum sempat tanganku mengetuk, pintu kamar Junho Oppa sudah terbuka.

"Oppa." ucapku pelan. Jantungku berdetak kencang karena kaget.

"Tara-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Junho Oppa dengan raut muka yang datar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat mimik Junho Oppa yang begitu datar. Namun aku berusaha tetap tenang dan tak terpancing emosi.

"Ini aku bawain bubur." ujarku sambil tersenyum. Namun Junho Oppa tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku menyodorkan semangkok bubur yang kubawa padanya. Junho Oppa yang masih terlihat pucat menerimanya namun...

"Kayaknya aku udah ga butuh makan bubur lagi. Jadi, makan ajja sendiri. Ini." Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong-bengong di depan pintu kamarnya. '_MWO? Ini yang aku dapat setelah aku bela-belain bangun pagi dan masakin dia? What the...!' _Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk dari belakang.

"Tara-ah?" aku menoleh dan terlihat pemandangan 2 orang manusia dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Omo...!" aku mundur selangkah gara-gara kaget. "YAAAAHHH...! _What are you doing here,_ Oppa? Mandi atau sarapan sana...!"

"Ne'..." jawab Chan dan Woo Oppa dengan suara yang malas.

"Aigooo~... Apa ini?" Chan Oppa yang mencium bau makanan langsung sadar dan mengambil semangkok bubur yang pada awalnya akan kuberikan pada Junho Oppa. "Aku makan yha? Asyiiiikk..."

"YAAAAAHH...!" teriakku sambil merebut mangkoknya lagi.

"Tara-ah. Ini masih pagi. Jangan teriak-teriak." ucap Woo Oppa sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Cepat mandi sana. Baru kalian boleh makan. Dasar pemalas." Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sepertinya langsung mematuhi perintahku. Aku masuk kembali ke dapur. Kulihat Taec, Khun, Junsu dan Junho Oppa serta Taro sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah kompor dan mengembalikan bubur yang terlanjur aku taruh di mangkok itu.

"Tara, kita berangkat habis ini yha? Kamu makan dulu sini."

"Aku bawa bekal ajja, Oppa." sambil menunjukkan bekal yang sudah kupersiapkan." Ini udah jam setengah 7. Kita harus cepat ke stasiun."

"Oke deh." Aku lalu masuk kamar dan keluar sambil membawa tasku dan tas Taro.

"Ini Oppa. Gaja kita berangkat." kataku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kami berangkaaaat. Annyeong."

"Jalga, twins." Semua member melambaikan tangan pada kami kecuali Junho Oppa. Seperti biasanya, dia hanya diam sambil melihat kami pergi.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul 7.15 kami sampai di kampus kami, Universitas Incheon Department Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam atau Natural Sciences. Jurusan kami berdua berbeda sehingga kami harus berpisah saat memasuki gedung. Gedungku, Biologi berada di sebelah kiri Gedung Taro, Fisika. Namun, Taro dan aku sama-sama memasuki kelas internasional dimana banyak mahasiswa yang berasal dari luar Korea Selatan.<p>

"Annyeong." sapaku kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang ada di dalam kelas. Saat aku sampai, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Setelah mengucap salam, aku mencari tempat duduk yang menurutku pas.

"_Do you come from out here?_" tanya seorang mahasiswi yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia memakai kacamata yang memiliki frame full berbentuk persegi panjang. Rambutnya di ekor kuda sepertiku. Kulitnya putih. Sepertinya dia orang Korea. Atau bisa juga dari Jepang.

"Ne'. _You too_?" tayaku balik.

"Ani. _I totally came from Seoul_. Tapi aku ingin bekerja di luar Korea. Jadi aku masuk kelas Internasional. _Where are you come from_?"

"_I come from Indonesia_. Tara imnida. Katara. _And you_?"

"Ahh. _I forgot to introduce myself_. Eun Ji imnida. Lee Eun Ji. Bangapseumnida, Tara-ah."

"Mannaseo Eun Ji-ah." dan kami bersalaman.

"Tara-ah. Kenapa kamu pindah kesini?" kami melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Sebenarnya..." dan aku menceritakan bahwa aku dan Taro bekerja di JYPE office.

"MWO? Jinjja?"

"Sssssttt...! Aku ga mau ada yang tahu kalo aku kerja disana. Ini rahasia kita berdua, okay? Jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Janji janji. Aigoo~ Tara-ah. _How lucky you are_." Dia menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum hingga mataku yang sipit, semakin tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba...

"_Okay. We'll start this class from now on. Open your book and write my explaination if you want it._" itu Prof. Baek Jun Hee, dosen mata kuliah Pengetahuan Lingkungan. Jadi mau tak mau, aku dan Eun Ji menghentikan perbincangan kami. Dan perbincangan kami berlanjut sesaat setelah mata kuliah Prof. Jun Hee selesai.

"Tara-ah. Apa kamu benar-benar memiliki saudara kembar?"

"Kamu masih tidak percaya bahwa aku kembar?" Eun Ji menggeleng. "Baiklah. Aku panggilkan dia yha. Dia ada di gedung sebelah kok." Aku mencari ponselku di tas. Ku cari nomor Taro di kontak ponselku.

_Tuuuuuut..._ _Tuuuuuut..._ _Tuuuuuut..._

"_Assalamualaikum. Yeoboseyo, yeosaeng?"_

"Waalaikumsalam. Oppa, kamu sibuk?"

"_Ani. Ada apa?"_

"Datang ke gedungku sebentar. Mau? Aku ada di taman depan gedung."

"_Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Aku turun."_

_Klik...!_ Taro menutup teleponnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Eun Ji-ah. Dia mau turun kesini."

"Huaaaaaahhh...! Aku tak sabar melihatnya. Hahahahaha..."

"Dasar Eun Ji. Hahahahahahaha..." Aku dan Eun Ji seketika itu juga menjadi teman. Saat kami ngobrol, kami terterlihat seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Banyaaaak sekali yang bisa kami jadikan bahan pembicaraan.

"Yeosaeng...!" Aku dan Eun Ji menoleh ke asal suara itu. Teryata itu Taro. Aku lagsung cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Eun Ji. Wajah Eun Ji terlihat agak shock dan tidak percaya. Aku terkekeh.

"Ne', Oppa. Yeogie. Aku kenalkan teman baruku." Eun Ji memukul pelan pundakku dan berbisik padaku.

"_Ka...ka...kalian benar-benar mirip, Tara-ah. Daebaakkk...!"_ Eun Ji mengangkat jempolnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa lebar. Taro semakin mendekat dan tangan Eun Ji semakin kuat meremas lenganku.

"_Eun Ji-ah. Sakit._" Aku berbisik kepadanya. Dia langsung melepas tangannya dan tersenyum. Aku langsung beralih ke Taro. "Oppa, ini Eun Ji. Lee Eun Ji." Lalu aku menoleh kearah Eun Ji. "Eun Ji-ah. Ini Oppaku, Taro. Kintaro. Jusibsio, Oppa."

"Mannaseo Eun Ji-ah." Taro mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bangapseumnida Taro-ah." Eun Ji menyalami tangan Taro. Aku tersenyum.

"Oppa. Eun Ji pada awalnya sama sekali ga percaya kalo aku punya kembaran. Makanya aku telepon Oppa tadi. Mianhae kalo aku ganggu acara Oppa di atas tadi."

"Ahhh. Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi. Jadi, ini lebih baik. Aku bisa sekalian jalan-jalan." Eun Ji yang sedari tadi diam karena shock, langsung angkat bicara.

"Wuaaaaaahhhh...! Kalian berdua memang daebaaakk...!" Tawaku dan Taro langsung meledak mendengar kata-kata Eun Ji barusan. Eun Ji yang bingung langsung bertanya. "Mwo? Apa aku salah?"

"Eun Ji-ah. Kau sungguh lugu. Neomu sunjin." Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, ada yang memanggil Taro.

"_Taro-aaah...!"_ serempak kami menoleh.

"Taro-ah. Itu siapa?" Eun Ji menunjuk seorang namja yang memanggil Taro.

"Ahhh. Kang Hee-ah. Yeogie yeogie." Namja yang bernama Kang Hee itu mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Taro-ah?" lalu dia menoleh padaku. "Omo. _It's your twins_?" dia terlihat kaget saat melihat wajahku.

"Ne'. Ini Tara yang tadi aku ceritakan." Taro menunjukku. Aku hanya membungkuk.

"Tara imnida. Katara."

"Ohh. Kang Hee imnida. Hwang Kang Hee. Bangapseumnida."

"Mannaseo." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan namja itu.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore. Namun saat itu aku masih ada di dalam kereta bersama Eun Ji. Taro sudah pulang lebih dahulu karena hari ini setelah pulang kuliah, aku dan Eun Ji ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan universitas dulu. Namun, tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat sehingga kami harus pulang.<p>

"Tenang saja Tara-ah. Kamu akan sampai dorm tepat pukul 6. Kirim pesan saja terlebih dahulu pada Taro. Dia akan mengerti. Lagipula, rumahku kan dekat dengan dormmu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan gedung JYPE lalu aku baru naik bis untuk pulang. Okay?" Eun Ji melihat kegelisahanku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Eun Ji-ah."

"Ne'?"

"Rumahmu dimana? Apa benar dekat dengan dorm?"

"Hemmm... Sebenarnya ga bisa dibilang dekat. Lebih tepatnya sejalan. Rumahku di Wangsimni. Kita hanya terpisahkan oleh sungai Han."

"Wangsimni? Like Chansung Oppa? Aigo~... Apa kalian tak saling kenal?"

"Chansung Oppa dari Wangsimni?"

"Kamu tidak tahu?"

"Ani, nado molla. Jinjja?"

"Yaaaahh...! _You kidding me, right_? Tadi kamu bilang kalo kamu suka dengan wajah Chan Oppa. Mengapa sekarang kamu tidak tahu dia darimana?"

"Hahahahahaha..." Eun Ji tertawa keras dan semakin keras saat melihatku manyun. "Tara-ah. Sudah pasti aku tahu dimana rumah Chansung Oppa. Lagipula, kami ini berasal dari daerah yang sama. Wangsimni. Tapi aku tidak tahu dari Sangwasimni-dong atau Hawangsimni-dong."

"Lho, Wangsimni-dong itu terbagi dua? Ohhhh..." aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Lalu tak lama kemudian, kereta yang ku tumpangi berhenti di stasiun Cheongdam.

"Kali ini, aku akan nganterin kamu sampek depan JYPE office. Terus aku pulang. Tapi besok-besok, aku harus turun di Stasiun Gangnam-gu office terus aku harus ganti kereta." ujar Eun Ji sesaat setelah turun dari kereta.

"Kenapa ga ikut aku turun di Cheongdam terus naik bus ajja?"

"Lebih murah naik kereta sayang. Sudah, ayo kita jalan. Ini sudah jam 5.40."

"Gaja."

* * *

><p>10 menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di Dorm. Dorm terlihat sepi. Tak ada suara terdengar dari dalam. Sepertinya semua keluar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.<p>

"Omo...!" terlihat seorang namja keluar dari dalam Dorm degan tergesa-gesa.

"Oppa. Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menyusul Chansung, Taro, Khun Hyung dan Junsu Hyung ke tempat karaoke di dekat Cheongdam Park. Kau baru pulang Tara-ah?"

"Iyha. Aku habis jalan-jalan sama temen baruku."

"Baiklah. Ini kunci Dormnya." sambil meletakkan kunci itu di tanganku. "Junho tidak ikut kami. Tapi dia baru saja keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Aku berangkat. Annyeong Tara-ah." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jalga, Wooyoung Oppa." Aku melangkah masuk dan menuju kamarku. Namun aku melihat sesuatu tertempel di daun pintu kamarku.

"_Temui aku di balkon Dorm. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." (Lee Junho)_

"Balkon? Bukannya tadi Woo Oppa bilang dia keluar yha? Apa dia sudah kembali?" aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri. Lalu aku melihat ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekat ke arah balkon. Tetapi aku tak melihat ada siapa-siapa di sana. Namun saat berbalik, lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang tertempel di bagian luar pintu balkon.

"_Karena aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama dank au tak datang juga, aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu. Tunggu aku di sini. Jangan kemana-mana." (Lee Junho)_

"Yaaaahhh...! Apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki dingin ini? Apa dia tidak tahu betapa capeknya aku? Aiisssshhhh..!" teriakku sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang ada di balkon. Angin malam semilir membuat mataku berat. Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan badanku yang lelah ini. Namun aku jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	7. Chap 7 Lost way Home

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Kebiasaanku yang tiba-tiba bangun di tengah malam mulai kembali lagi. Aku benci kebiasaan ini. Sesaat setelah terbangun, aku melihat sekelililngku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. <em>'Bukannya aku tadi ada di balkon yha? Sapa yang mindahin? Taro kali yha. Yasudahlah.'<em> Dan aku kembali tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin, memasakkan para penghuni rumah dan bersiap-siap pergi kuliah. Kali ini aku mencoba memasak sebuah masakan Korea yang pernah ku masak di Indonesia, _Gaeran Mari_ (telur dadar gulung) dan _Japchae_.

"Oppa." Aku memanggil Taro yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Hem?" shut Taro tanpa menoleh. Dia masih konsen dengan bukunya.

"Tadi malam, waktu Oppa pulang, aku ada dimana?"

"Di kamar. Tidur. Katanya Woo Hyung, kamu baru datang sekitar jam 6an. Makanya ga aku ganggu istirahatmu."

"Ahhh. Gitu ya. Oke deh." Aku masih penasaran siapa yang mengangkatku masuk ke dalam kamar kemarin malam.

"Emangnya..." Tiba-tiba Taro berbicara. "Kamu kemarin kemana ajja sampek baru pulang jam segitu? Jalan-jalan sama Eun Ji?"

"Ne'. Eun Ji ngajak aku keliling di sekitar kampus. Lumayan Oppa. Sekeliling kampus itu bagus banget. Kang Hee-ssi tidak mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

"Rencananya hari ini. Jadi hari ini kamu pulang sendiri kayak kemarin yha."

"Arraseo. Aku juga mau pulang dengan Eun Ji kok." Aku berjalan keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan bekal yang akan aku bawa ke kampus saat Taro berbicara lagi.

"Oh iyha Yeosaeng. Tadi Junho Hyung mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Hmmm. Baiklah. Gomawo Oppa."

* * *

><p>Aku keluar dari kamar dan berusaha mencari Junho Oppa. Aku mencarinya di dapur, di kamar mandi, ruang tamu, balkon. Namun, dia tak bisa kutemukan. Tiba-tiba...<p>

"Mencariku?" terdengar suara seorang namja yang sangat ku kenal. Dan tetap dengan nada pedenya yang selangit.

"Omo...!" Aku hampir jatuh karena kaget. Untung tangan Junho Oppa berhasil memegang lenganku. Namun cepat-cepat aku lepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. "Yaaah Oppa. Kenapa muncul begitu saja di belakangku? Untung aku tidak jantungan. Hufffff..." aku mengelus dadaku dan menenangkan jantungku yang masih berdetak cepat karena kejadian tadi.

"Buktinya tidak apa-apa khan?" Junho Oppa berlalu. Cepat-cepat aku membuka suara.

"Yaah Oppa. Kata Taro Oppa, Oppa mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan kau sudah bangun setelah setengah malam kau habiskan untuk tidur di balkon Dorm." ujarnya sambil terus berjalan menjauh.

"Mwooo? Yah Oppaaa. Jadi..." Junho Oppa berhenti. Dia membalikkan badan dan menyela ucapanku.

"Ne'. Seharusnya kau berterima padaku." Dia berbalik lagi dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum malu. '_Yaah Junho Oppa. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin padaku setelah kejadian tadi itu?_' Cepat-cepat aku aku mengetuk kamarnya dan berkata, "Gomawo Oppa. Jeongmal Gomawo." Lalu aku pergi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Hihihihi...

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUNHO<strong>

"Aku pulang." Aku menoleh ke arah pintu Dorm. Kulihat Taro masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Tak kulihat Tara bersamanya.

"Taro-ah."

"Ne' Hyung? Museun iliya-ada apa?"

"Mana Tara? Dia tak pulang bersamamu?"

"Ohh Tara. Dia sedang ada janji dengan teman kuliah barunya. Jadi mungkin dia akan pulang telat." Ku lirik jam dinding di atas Televisi yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Kira-kira dia pulang jam berapa? Apa dia sudah tahu jalan pulang?"

"Tenang saja Hyung. Teman barunya itu dari Wangsimni. Tempat itu dekat dari sini khan?" aku mengangguk. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi lega sekarang. Kulanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat terhenti tadi, menulis lirik lagu. Sembari menulis, aku memanggil Taro.

"Taro-ah?"

"Ne' Hyung?"

"Bagaimana kuliah hari pertamamu? Sudah dapat teman baru kau?"

"Hahahahaha. Sangat menyenangkan Hyung. Banyak teman yang sama-sama bukan orang Koreanya denganku. Jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian. Oh iyha Hyung. Dimana member yang lain?"

"Junsu dan Khun Hyung ke tempat latihan untuk berlatih vocal. Chansung-i dan Wooyoung-i pergi membeli sesuatu ke supermarket. Taec Hyung, mungkin sedang tidur atau mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya. Jadi, kau sudah berkeliling Incheon?"

Kami melanjutkan perbincangan hingga tak terasa hari sudah sore. Junsu Hyung, Khun Hyung, Chansung-i dan Wooyoung-i juga sudah kembali. Namun Tara belum juga pulang. Rasa resah kembali menyelimutiku .

"Yaah Taro-ah. Dimana Yeosaengmu? Ini sudah jam setengah 5." Taro megeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepo seseorang. Tiba-tiba...

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita habiskan waktu di luar Dorm? Untuk menyambut kepulangan Junsu Hyung. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok utuk peminum seperti Taec Hyung dan Chansung-i serta penyanyi macam Junsu dan Khun Hyung. Bagaimana? Hyung, kau setuju khan? Sekalian untuk menyambut kedatangan Taro di tengah-tengah kita." Wooyoung-i mengusulkan sebuah ide.

"Aku jelas setuju degan usul Wooyoung-i." Taec Hyung mengangkat tangannya. lalu diikuti Chansung, Taro, Junsu Hyung dan Khun Hyung.

"Junho-ah. Kau tidak ikut?" Khun Hyung bertanya padaku.

"Tidak. Badanku masih belum kuat untuk ikut mabuk-mabukan dengan kalian."

"Bilang saja kau tak kuat mabuk Junho-ah." Chansung tertawa mendengar ejekan yang di lontarkan Taec Hyung. Aku hanya trsenyum.

"Baiklah. Pukul 5 tepat kita berangkat. Arraseo?" ujar Wooyoung-i.

Tepat pukul 5, mereka berenam berangkat. Aku berpesan pada Taro untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Tara agar cepat pulang karena sudah sore. Taro mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah mereka berenam pergi, aku menuliskan sesuatu di selembar <em>Sticky Note<em> yang aku tempelkan di pintu kamar Tara.

"_Temui aku di balkon Dorm. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." (Lee Junho)_

Ku tunggu dia di balkon Dorm seperti yang kutulis di _Sticky Note_ itu. Kupandangi setiap orang yang melewati gedung kami. Waktu terus berjalan cepat namun Tara belum juga.

"Mana sih ini anak. Lama banget datengnya. Jadi laper." Aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri sambil memegangi perutku yang lapar. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli ramen. Aku menulis sebuah pesan lagi di atas _Sticky Note_ yag ku tempel di pintu balkon.

"_Karena aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama dank au tak datang juga, aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu. Tunggu aku di sini. Jangan kemana-mana." (Lee Junho)_

Lalu aku mengganti pakaianku sehingga orang-orang tak bisa mengenaliku. Saat akan berangkat, ternyata Wooyoung-i kembali ke Dorm.

"Junho-ah. Mau kemana?"

"Keluar bentar beli minum. Kenapa balik lagi?"

"Ambil ini." sambil menunjukkan dompet yang sangat ku kenali. Dompet Khun Hyung.

"Yaudah. Aku mau keluar duluan yha. Nanti kalo Tara pulang, bilang kalo tak cariin yha." Wooyoung-i mengangguk. Lalu aku keluar Dorm.

Aku berjalan ke arah supermarket terdekat dari Dorm. Sepanjang jalan, aku terus memikirkan Tara yang belum pulang sambil bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

"Anak ini sebenarnya kemana sih? Jam segini masih belum pulang juga." Tiba-tiba aku sadar akan sesuatu dan mulai bergumam lagi. "Lha..! Terus ngapain aku ngurusin dia? Aduh mulai gila nih aku. Aishhh...!" Aku memasuki supermarket dan langsung menuju ke tempat ramen. Tetapi aku berhenti sejenak dan menggumam lagi.

""Tapi kalo dia kenapa-kenapa gimana? Kan dia gatau Seoul. Hasssshhh. Wanita ini menyusahkanku saja." Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku. "Mwo? Jam 6? Dia sudah di rumah atau belum yha? Ahhh.. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ini." Aku segera bergegas ke kasir.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Dorm, Dorm terlihat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan namun pintu depan tak terkunci.<p>

"Tara-ah?" tak terdengar suara. "Tara-ah..." masih hening. Aku berjalan ke arah balkon Dorm. Lalu aku meemukan Tara yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa yang ada di balkon. "Aisssshhhh...! Apa yang di pikirkan anak ini? Tidur di luar tanpa selimut?" Akupun menggendongnya ke dalam kamar.

Ku pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat letih itu. Aku tersenyum. Aku lega dia sudah ada di rumah. Ku elus lembut keningnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Tara-ah. Gomawo sudah menjagaku saat aku sakit. Ini caraku membalasnya." Aku menyelimutinya persis seperti ia menyelimutiku. Ku matikan lampu kamarnya dan aku keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Aaaahhhh...!" aku merenggangkan ototku saat bangun dari tidurku. Tiba-tiba wajah Tara muncul di benakku. "Apa anak itu sudah bangun yha?" aku turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.<p>

Saat akan menuju kamar Tara, aku bertemu Taro yang baru selesai mandi.

"Hyung. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"Sangat nyenyak. Oh iyha Taro-ah. Mana yeosaengmu?"

"Sedang memasak di dapur. Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ani ani. Hanya bertanya. Bilang kalo aku mencarinya yha."

"Arraseo Hyung."

Aku pergi ke balkon dan menikmati udara pagi sambil tiduran di sofa. Lalu ada Chansung datang dengan wajahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Chansung-ah."

"Hem?"

"Kalau masih ngantuk, tidur sana."

"Hari ini aku ada kuliah. Makanya aku bangun pagi."

"Kuliah? Musim panas? Apa dosenmu sudah gila?"

"Huhuhuhuhuhu... Sepertinya iyha." Chansung memasang wajah memelas. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa itu lalu aku masuk ke dalam. Saat itu juga aku melihat Tara sibuk mencari sesuatu. Aku mendekatinya.

"Mencariku?" Sepertinya, suaraku membuat dia kaget.

"Omo...!" Dia hampir jatuh karena kaget. Untung tanganku berhasil memegang lengannya. Namun cepat-cepat dia lepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. "Yaaah Oppa. Kenapa muncul begitu saja di belakangku? Untung aku tidak jantungan. Hufffff..." Kulihat dia mengelus dadanya karena kejadian tadi.

"Buktinya tidak apa-apa khan?" Akupun berlalu.

"Yaah Oppa. Kata Taro Oppa, Oppa mencariku. Ada apa?" Dia membuka suara. Aku yang masih terus berjalan hanya tersenyum. Aku menjawab dengan nada bicara kesukaanku, nada bicara yang datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan kau sudah bangun setelah setengah malam kau habiskan untuk tidur di balkon Dorm."

"Mwooo?" Dia berteriak. "Yah Oppaaa. Jadi..." Aku yang tak tahan untuk tidak melihat ekspresinya pun berhenti. Aku membalikkan badan dan menyela ucapannya.

"Ne'. Seharusnya kau berterima padaku." Aku berbalik lagi dan masuk ke kamarku. Ku tutup pintu kamarku dan tersenyum bangga seperti pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kekasih hatinya. Tiba-tiba pintuku di ketuk.

"_Gomawo Oppa. Jeongmal Gomawo."_ Terdengar suara Tara dari luar kamarku. Lalu aku semakin bangga dengan diriku dan melakukan tarian bodoh di depan cermin. Hihihihi...

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, hanya aku yang tinggal di rumah. Semua member, termasuk Taro, pergi ke tempat latihan. Mereka semua berlatih dance untuk Fan Meeting kami 2 minggu lagi dimana acaranya adalah perkenalan member kami yang ke-8, yaitu Taro. Mengapa ke-8? Karena kami masih menganggap bahwa Jaebum-i Hyung adalah salah satu dari kami. Leader kami. <em>The one and only Leader for 2PM<em>.

Taro sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa Tara akan pulang terlambat. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia juga meminta tolong padaku untuk menjemput Tara di stasiun. _Of course_, dengan senang hati aku menyanggupinya. Hahahahahaha...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 30 menit. Tara masih belum pulang juga. Aku mulai khawatir. Entah mengapa, dari tadi sore perasaanku sudah tak enak.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Tara. Aku harus meneleponnya." Aku mencari ponselku dan menelusuri nomor demi nomor di kontak ponselku mencari sebuah nomor. Katara.

_Tuuuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuuuuut..._

"_Oppaaaaaa... Hiks..hiks... Oppaaaaaa..."_ Ku dengar suara tangisan itu sesaat setelah panggilanku di angkat. Aku terkesiap.

"Tara-ah? Neo gwaenchanhni? Tara-ah? Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

"_Oppa. Aku pulang telat."_ _SEND... SENDING DELIVERED...!_

Ahhh... Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Taro bahwa aku akan pulang telat. Aku di ajak Eun Ji untuk mengunjungi Ajumeoninya di Bupyeong-gu. Lalu aku belajar pulang sendiri naik kereta karena Eun Ji harus menginap disana.

"Eun Ji-ah. Ayo ikut pulang bersamaku." rengekku pada Eun Ji sesaat sebelum keretaku datang di stasiun Bupyeong-gu Office. Tetapi Eun Ji menggeleng. Aku memasang wajah pasrah.

"Yaah Tara-ah. Sudah saatnya kau tahu jalan pulangmu sendiri. Lagipula, kereta ini hanya ada di satu jalur saja. Line 7. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut ketiduran di dalam kereta. Jika kau ikut aku, kau pasti membangunkan aku saat di stasiun Gangnam. Ayolah Eun Ji-ah." Eun Ji masih menggeleng. Lalu keretaku datang.

"Bye Tara-ahhhh." Eun Ji melambaikan tangan padaku sesaat setelah aku masuk dan pintu kereta di tutup. Ahhh... Eun Ji tak tahu bahwa aku sangat ngantuk sekali saat itu. Ku paksakan mataku untuk tetap terjaga. Namun, aku jatuh tertidur saat kepalaku bersandar pada kursi yang ku duduki. Lalu aku tak ingat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba aku terjaga. '_Ini sudah sampai mana?_' Aku mencoba bertanya pada ibu-ibu sebelahku.

"_Excuse me. Where is this_?"

"Mwo?" tanya ibu itu.

"_Where is this_?"

"Dangsini malhaneun geoseul ihae haji anhseubnida- aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan. Mianhae." Kata ibu itu dalam bahasa korea yang cepat. Aku yag bingung langsung menjawab sekenanya.

"Mianhae, Ajumeoni."

"Ne'. Gwaenchahnayo."

Tiba-tiba kereta melambat. '_Ahh. Sepertinya sudah sampai. Hihihihi._' Lalu aku melangkah keluar saat kereta sudah benar-benar berhenti. Aku melihat sekelilingku.

"Ini terlihat seperti stasiun Cheongdam, tempatku turun kemarin. Hemmm... Baiklah. Pulang pulang." Aku keluar dari stasiun dan menyadari bahwa diriku sedang tidak berada di stasiun yang benar. "Dimana ini?" aku berjalan agak lama dan kutemukan jembatan besar yang melintasi sebuah sungai yang lebar. Aku mulai merasa takut. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Aku mulai menangis di tengah-tengah jembatan yang memiliki jalan raya di sisi lainnya. Tiba-tiba...

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my heartbeat<em>

_(It's beating for you)_

_Listen to my heartbeat_

_(It's waiting for you)_

* * *

><p>Itu panggilan dari nomer yang sangat ku kenal. Junho Oppa. Langsung ku angkat panggilan itu tanpa babibu...<p>

"Oppaaaaaa... Hiks..hiks... Oppaaaaaa..." Aku berteriak padanya sambil menangis.

"_Tara-ah? Neo gwaenchanhni? Tara-ah? Apa yang terjadi?"_ Dari suaranya, dia terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku kesasar. Aku gatau sekarang aku dimana. Hiks..hiks.. Oppaaaaaa... Aku takuuuut..." tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Jalanan yang kulalui ini sangat sepi karena sekarang sudah pukul 9.30 waktu Seoul.

"_Tara-ah. Tenang yha. Aku akan mencarimu. Kau ada di daerah mana?"_

"Aku tidak tahu Oppa. Aku belum bisa membaca Hangeul. Oppaaa... Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"_Ahhh aku lupa. Bagaimana ciri-ciri tempatmu berdiri sekarang?"_ Aku yang masih terisak berusaha melihat sekelilingku.

"Aku tadi turun di stasiun yang dekat dengan sungai besar. Sekarang aku ada di atas jembatannya. Dekat dengan resort juga. Oppaaaa... Cepat jemput aku. Aku takuuuut..."

"_Cheongdam Bridge." _Dia menggumam. _"Aku kesana dalam waktu 10 menit. Tunggu aku Tara-ah. Jangan menangis."_

"Cepat datang Oppa."

* * *

><p>10 menit... 20 menit...25 menit...<p>

"TARA-AH..!" Ku dengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Itu Junho Oppa.

"Oppaaa..." Aku yang sudah tak kuat berjalan karena capek dan shock akibat tersesat hanya bisa terduduk sambil melambaikan tangan padanya tanpa bisa berteriak. Ku lihat ia mendekat.

"Tara-ah." Dia memegang pundakku. Aku tersenyum. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" entah karena apa, tiba-tiba aku memeluknya. Dia terlihat sangat kaget.

"Oppaaaaaaaa..." Aku menangis tak bersuara. Dia masih membiarkanku memeluknya. Setelah agak lama, baru aku melepasnya. Air mataku masih meleleh di pipiku. Dengan tangannya yang dingin, ia mengusap air mata itu. Ku lihat sisi lain Junho Oppa malam ini. Sisi hangat yang salama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tara-ah. Aku ga mau kamu sakit." Dia membantuku berdiri. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku mulai agak kabur. Aku terhuyung namun tangan Junho Oppa menahanku agar tidak jatuh. "Tara-ah. Neo gwaenchanhni?" Dia membopongku.

"Aku pusing Oppa. Kepalaku sakit." Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menggendongku di pundaknya. Ternyata letak ia memarkir motornya dan tempat kami bertemu tadi lumayan jauh.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tara-ah. Aku akan membawamu ulang dengan segera. Pegang erat-erat pinggangku. Jika kau merasa mau pingsan, bilang aku. Aku akan berhenti sebentar. Arraseo?"

"Ne' Oppa." Aku memegang pinggangny erat-erat dan saat itu juga motornya mulai melaju. Kepalaku semakin pusing. Wajahku terasa panas seperti terbakar. Aku sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Yang ku degar hanya suara Wooyoung Oppa yang berteriak namun setelah itu aku sama sekali tak mengenali suara siapapun.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	8. Chap 8 A Hero

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tara-ah... Jeongmal saranghae..."<em>

_Wajah namja itu sepertinya ku kenal. Aku memicingkan mata. Tiba-tiba aku ingat. Itu Kak Aji. Kakak kelasku waktu SMA dulu. Orang yang selalu ada saat aku benar-benar butuh seseorang di sampingku. Orang yang paling aku kagumi karena ketegasannya saat menjadi ketua OSIS. Dia yang membuatku menyukai Korea. Dan mendapatkan takdir ini. Dia mendorongku untuk melakukan ini. Namun aku mengingat ingat lagi._

"_Tara-ah... Jeongmal saranghae..."_

_Suaranya semakin melemah. Sosoknya semakin menjauh. Aku mengejarnya. Namun tanganku tak bisa meraihnya. Mulutku pun tak bisa meneriakkan namanya. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat kulihat sosoknya yang semakin pudar._

"_Tara-ah... Sudah saatnya kau melupakan aku... Ada yang lebih baik untukmu..."_

_Sosoknya terbang ke angkasa. Sambil tersenyum, dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Tangisku semakin menjadi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku juga ingin ikut dia ke Surga. Ya ke Surga. Kak Aji meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Saat itu, dia menitipkan pesan agar aku pergi ke Korea dan menuliskan namanya di Cheongdam Park. Itulah alasanku ke Korea._

"_Annyeong Tara-ah... Jangan mengecewakan aku... Berbahagialah dengannya..."_

_Lalu kurasakan pipiku ditepuk pelan. Dan sosok Kak Aji berganti dengan wajah Lee Junho yang terlihat khawatir._

"Tara-ah. Tara-ah. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu nangis? Apa kamu kesakitan? Sebelah mana yang sakit?" kulihat wajahnya yang khawatir. '_Lee Junho. Apa dia yang dikirim Kak Aji buatku?'_ tanpa sadar aku mengelus pipinya.

"Oppa." Dia masih terlihat khawatir dan kebingungan karena pipinya ku sentuh.

"Tara-ah. Ada apa? Ada apa, Tara-ah? Jangan membuatku ketakutan begini."

"Oppa." Tiba-tiba Khun Oppa datang sambil membawa segelas air. Dia melihatku memegang pipi Junho Oppa. Dia terlihat kaget lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Tara-ssi?"

"Sudah Oppa." Aku beralih ke Junho Oppa yang masih kebingungan. "Oppa, gomawo sudah menjagaku. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne' Tara-ah. Hapus air matamu itu. Nanti dikira aku yang membuatmu menangis." Aku tertawa kecil. Dan kulihat senyuman mengembang dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUNHO<strong>

Aku mengeluarkan motorku dari garasi Dorm. Dengan segera aku menyalakan motor dan berangkat menjemput Tara. Aku yang khawatir karena dia tak segera pulang, semakin khawatir akibat tangisannya di telepon tadi.

"_Oppaaaaaa... Hiks..hiks... Oppaaaaaa..."_ Masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku suara tangis itu. Semakin ku percepat laju motorku. Dan 15 menit kemudian aku sampai di _Cheongdam Bridge_. Ku parker motorku di dekat stasiun. Aku berkeliling stasiun. Mungkin saja dia masih ada di stasiun. Ku cari sekitar 5 menitan namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di sekitar jembatan.

Tak lama aku mencari. Dari kejauhan, kulihat seorang yeoja terduduk jarak 100 meter dariku. Sepertinya dia ketakutan. Tangan yang dia kepalkan di depan dadanya terlihat gemetar.

"TARA-AH..!" Ku teriakkan namanya sambil terlari mendekat. Dia menoleh dengan air mata masih tersisa di pipinya. '_Tara-ah. Jangan menangis lagi. aku sudah di sini._' bathinku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan membawanya pulang segera. Udara malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Malam ini udara terasa lebih dingin.

"Oppaaa..." Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan posisi yang tetap terduduk di tepi jembatan.

"Tara-ah." Aku berlutut di depannya sambil memegang pundaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Aku kaget. '_Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_' aku masih bingung dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga ku dengar dia terisak di dadaku.

"Oppaaaaaaaa..." Aku membiarkannya memelukku beberapa saat. Aku tahu dia sangat ketakutan. Setelah agak lama, baru dia melepasnya. Ku hapus air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tara-ah. Aku ga mau kamu sakit." Aku membantunya berdiri. Namu tiba-tiba dia terhuyung seperti akan pingsan. Aku kaget dan langsung merangkulnya. "Tara-ah. Neo gwaenchanhni?"

"Aku pusing Oppa. Kepalaku sakit." Aku yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Tara, langsung menggendongnya di punggungku. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak melawan. Lalu aku berjalan ke motorku yang ku tinggalkan di stasiun.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tara-ah. Aku akan membawamu ulang dengan segera. Pegang erat-erat pinggangku. Jika kau merasa mau pingsan, bilang aku. Aku akan berhenti sebentar. Arraseo?" ujarku setelah menaikkannya ke atas boncengan motorku.

"Ne' Oppa." Dan dia melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan tadi. Dia benar-benar memeluk pinggangku erat-erat. Entah mengapa aku nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. '_Tenang Tara-ah. Aku akan membawamu pulang dengan segera. Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah untukku. Untuk Lee Junho._' dan roda motorku mulai berputar menjauhi _Cheongdam Bridge_.

* * *

><p>15 menit kemudian kami sudah berada di garasi Dorm. Tara terlihat pucat dan semakin lemah untuk berjalan menaiki tangga menuju Dorm kami. Matanya terpejam namun dia masih dengan posisinya semula. Namun nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Ku pegang keningnya. Panas.<p>

"Tara-ah. Peluk leherku. Tetaplah sadar. Aku akan membawamu ke Dorm." Aku mengangkat badannya. Dia sama sekali tak merespon kata-kataku barusan. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Aku yang khawatir, memanggil-manggil namanya. "Tara-ah. Tara-ah. Bangun Tara-ah. Tara-ah." Ternyata suaraku terdengar Wooyoung-i yang sedang membuang sampah ke depan Dorm kami.

"Junho-ah. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Wooyoung-i. bantu aku membukakan pintu Dorm. Cepat cepat. Tara sakit."

"Mwo? Ayo cepat bawa ke kamarnya." Wooyoung-i berlari di depan kami dan la gsung membukakan pintu Dorm untukku. Di ruang tamu saat itu ada Khun dan Junsu Hyung.

"Yaah Junho-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" penyakit cerewet Junsu Hyung kambuh lagi setelah melihat Tara yang terkulai lemas digendonganku.

"Museun ilieyo-what's wrong?" Khun Hyung terlihat bingung.

"Nanti saja ku ceritakan, Hyung. Cepat siapkan es dan kompres." Junsu Hyung langsung berlari ke dapur. "Mana Taro?" Wooyoung-i membukakan pintu kamar Tara lalu Junho dengan hati-hati menidurkan Tara ke tempat tidurnya.

"Taro-AAAAHHH...!" Wooyoung-i langsung berteriak sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar Tara. Lalu kulihat Taro masuk tergesa-gesa ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa ini Hyung?" di saat yang sama, Junsu dan Khun Hyung datang membawa es batu di dalam baskom dan kompres. Chansung-i dan Taec Hyung yang terbangun mendengar suara teriakan Wooyoung-i tadi, hanya berdiri di pintu dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Tadi dia ga turun di stasiun yang seharusnya. Jadi dia kesasar. Dia biasanya turun di Cheongdam tapi tadi dia turun di Ttukseom Resort. Mungkin dia masih shock." Lalu Wooyoung-i datang membawa sekotak obat.

"Mwo? Ttukseom? Itu di seberang _Cheongdam Bridge _khan? Terus kamu ketemu Tara dimana?" tanya Wooyoung-i sambil membantu Khun Hyung mengompres Tara.

"Di tengah-tengah jembatan. Kayaknya dia emang bener-bener bingung."

"Ya sudah. Biarkan dia istirahat. Taro-ah. Kau tidur bersamaku saja. Di tempat tidur Chansung. Chansung kan tidur di ruang tamu. Iyha kan Chansung-i?"

"Hemm..." jawab Chansung-i dengan mata setengah ngantuk.

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi wajahnya yang setengah tertutup oleh kompres itu. Wajahnya terlihat masih sedikit pucat. Aku mengelus pipinya. Sepertinya, panas tubuhnya sudah turun. Aku membetulkan letak selimutnya. Lalu aku duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.<p>

"Tara-ah. Jangan sakit yha. Kamu harus sembuh besok. Kamu kan yeoja yang kuat." ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Tiba-tiba...

"Uuuugggghhh..." Tara mengerang seperti kesakitan dan ia meneteskan air mata.

"Tara-ah? Tara-ah...!" aku menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Dia masih belum membuka matanya. Aku semakin bingung saat erangan Tara semakin keras. Ternyata Chansung-i yang belum tidur, mendengar suaraku yang mulai meninggi karena khawatir itu.

"Ada apa Junho-ah?"

"Tara kayaknya kesakitan. Bagaimana ini Chansung-i?" tiba-tiba Chansung berlari keluar kamar dan kembali membawa obat penurun panas.

"Mungkin ini akibat dari panas tubuhnya. Berikan dia selimut yang lebih tebal dan minumkan obat ini setelah dia bangun nanti lalu biarkan dia tidur lagi. mungkin dia juga masuk angin akibat terlalu lama berada di _Cheongdam Bridge_." Saat berbalik, Khun Hyung sudah berada di belakang Chansung. "Omo..! Apa yang Hyung lakukan?"

"Sudah tidur lagi sana." Sambil mendorong Chansung menjauhi pintu. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia kembali. "Apa yang Chansung pikirkan? Dia membawa obat tetapi tak memberikan segelas air. Sebentar aku mau ambil air." Aku mengangguk. Aku mencoba membangunkan Tara lagi dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Tara-ah. Tara-ah. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu nangis? Apa kamu kesakitan? Sebelah mana yang sakit?" Tiba-tiba, ia membuka matanya. Dia menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Lalu dia memegang pipiku. Lebih tepatnya mengelus pipiku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oppa." Dia mulai mengeluarkan suara tanpa melepas tangannya dari pipiku.

"Tara-ah. Ada apa? Ada apa, Tara-ah? Jangan membuatku ketakutan begini." Aku mulai khawatir karena tatapannya yang begitu aneh bagiku.

"Oppa." Dia memanggilku lagi. Tiba-tiba Khun Hyung datang sambil membawa segelas air. Dia melihat Tara yang sedang memegang pipiku. Awalnya dia kaget, namun langsung tersenyum.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Tara-ssi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut sambil mendekat ke arah Tara dan menaruh gelas yang dibawanya.

"Sudah Oppa." Tara menoleh ke Khun Hyung sambil melepas tangannya dari wajahku dengan perlahan. Lalu dia menoleh padaku. "Oppa, gomawo sudah menjagaku. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne' Tara-ah. Hapus air matamu itu. Nanti dikira aku yang membuatmu menangis." Aku mencoba membuat lelucon kecil dan berhasil. Tara tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian aku baru sadar bahwa Khun Hyung sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa ini Oppa?" Tara mengamati obat turun panas yang diberikan Chansung.

"Itu obat turun panas. Minum itu. Air putihnya ada di sana." Tara mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Setelah itu, tidurlah lagi.

"Oppa tidur saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidur di sini. Aku mau memastikan kau tidur atau tidak." Suara bernada datarku kembali lagi ketempatnya. Ternyata Tara menuruti kata-kataku tadi.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oppa... Oppa..." aku mendengar suara yeoja memanggilku. Aku mengerjapkan mata bebrapa kali hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang membangunkanku. Aku langsung berdiri dari sofa yang kutiduri saat menjaga Tara di kamarnya.<p>

"Tara-ah?" aku menuntunnya ke arah tempat tidur. "Mengapa kau sudah berjalan kemana-mana? Istirahat yang banyak. Agar cepat sembuh."

"Yahh Oppa..! Aku sudah memasakkan kalian sarapan. Apalagi yang membuatku seperti orang sakit? Sudah, makan sarapanmu sana." Tara menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari kamar. Sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar, semerbak wangi masakan sudah tercium.

"Ini bau masakanku. Aku membuat _Gaeran Mari_ dan nasi rumput laut. Cepat makan sana." Dia mendorongku hingga ke meja makan. Dan di depan meja makan sudah ada Junsu, Khun dan Taec Hyung.

"Mana Chansung-i, Wooyoung-i dan Taro?"

"Aku di sini..."

"Aku juga di sini..." suara Chansung dan Wooyoung terdengar dari belakangku.

"Taro masih menyiapkan buku-bukunya di kamar. Sudahlah.. Kalian makan saja dulu. Nanti aku yang menemani Oppaku." Tara menyuruh kami semua memulai sarapan tanpa dia dan Taro. Namun tiba-tiba Taro datang dan langsug mengambil tempat di antara Junsu dan Khun Hyung.

"Nhaaa.. Karena sudah lengkap, kita makan bersama-sama. Gaja Tara-ah, Junho-ah." Wooyoung mempersilahkan kami. Akhirnya aku duduk di sebelah kanan Tara dan Chansung di sebelah kiri Tara.

"Aku akan melayanimu, Tara-ssi. Seperti tuan Putriku. Hahahahahaha..." entah mengapa, suara Chansung terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku.

"Yaah Oppa. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aaaaaahhhh...!" Chansung-i memberikan Tara kode untuk membuka mulutnya saat ia berusaha menyuapi Tara. Aku yang jengkel segera menyelesaikan sarapanku lalu pamit untuk pergi.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan bentar yha. Udah lama ga keluar rumah pagi-pagi."

"Yaah Junho-ah. Cepat sekali makanmu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" tanya Junsu Hyung padaku.

"Aku sudah ketularan kebiasaan makan cepat milik Chansung-i dan Taec Hyung. Hahaha." Aku mencoba bercanda. Kulihat mata Chansung-i dan Taec Hyung membulat. Sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa renyah. "Baiklah. Aku duluan."

"Oppa. Makan semangkamu dulu. Sudah aku potong-potong. Ada di dalam kulkas." Ujar Tara tiba-tiba.

Dengan datar aku menjawab, "Tidak usah. Nanti saja." Lalu aku berlalu.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	9. Chap 9 EunJi's Story

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

"Aku akan melayanimu, Tara-ssi. Seperti tuan Putriku. Hahahahahaha..." Aku mengernyit. '_Apa yang sedang dilakukan namja ini?_'

"Yaah Oppa. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" aku memukulnya pelan.

"Aaaaaahhhh...!" Chan Oppa memberikan aku kode untuk membuka mulutku saat ia berusaha menyuapiku. Aku tersenyum lalu aku memakan yang ada di atas sendoknya. Tiba-tiba Junho Oppa berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan bentar yha. Udah lama ga keluar rumah pagi-pagi."

"Yaah Junho-ah. Cepat sekali makanmu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" tanya Junsu Oppa padanya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat agak sedikit jengkel.

"Aku sudah ketularan kebiasaan makan cepat milik Chansung-i dan Taec Hyung. Hahaha." Dia mencoba membuat kami tertawa. '_Kenapa terburu-buru Oppa? Aku pengen kamu yang nyuapin aku. Ihhh. Ini orang ga sadar banget sih.'_ bathinku. Tanpa menoleh kepadaku, dia berpamitan "Baiklah. Aku duluan." Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu.

"Oppa. Makan semangkamu dulu. Sudah aku potong-potong. Ada di dalam kulkas." Tadi setelah memasak, aku sempatkan untuk memotong semangka yang ada di dalam kulkas. Aku tahu Junho Oppa suka semangka seperti Taro dan aku.

"Tidak usah. Nanti saja." Dia menjawab dengan datar. Lalu berlalu. Aku tercengang. Ada rasa sakit di ulu hatiku. '_Oppa... Kamu kenapa?'_ aku menunduk. Lalu terdengar bisikan di telinga kiriku.

"Junho cemburu padaku. Jangan khawatir." Aku menoleh cepat. Kulihat Chan Oppa tersenyum. Lalu mulutnya membentuk suatu kata-kata. '_Ayo makan makananmu._' Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai makan, aku menelepon Eun Ji.<p>

_Tuuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuuut..._

"_Yeoboseyo Tara-ah?"_

"Eun Ji-ah. Aku hari ini ga masuk kuliah. Besok aku pinjam catatan untuk kuliah hari ini yha?"

"_Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"_

"Yaaa begitulah. Hehehehehe."

"_Yaaaahh...! Ini baru hari ketigamu kuliah tapi sekarang kau sudah sakit? Ckckckckckck...! Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Besok saja ku ceritakan di kampus. Okey?"

"_Nanti saja aku mampir ke Dormmu. Apa lelaki-lelaki itu menyakitimu ha?"_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Eun Ji-ah? Hahahahaha... Sudah kuliah yang rajin sana. Annyeooooong..!" _KLIK..!_ Aku mengakhiri panggilanku. Tiba-tiba...

"Kamu jangan kemana-mana dulu. Istirahat yang banyak." Junho Oppa melintas di depanku tanpa menoleh. Dia mengingatkanku untuk banyak beristirahat. Aku yang masih mengingat kata-kata Chansung Oppa, hanya tersenyum. Entah karena malu atau senang.

* * *

><p>Siang itu, aku yang ditinggal Oppa-oppaku latihan di studio, duduk di sofa balkon. Dan menggumam pada diriku sendiri.<p>

"Apa Junho Oppa meyukaiku? Geuga nal johahae-dia menyukaiku? Ahhhhh...!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Andwae andwae..!" Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my heartbeat<em>

_(It's beating for you)_

_Listen to my heartbeat_

_(It's waiting for you)_

* * *

><p>"Yeoboseyo?"<p>

"_Tara-ah. Aku sudah ada di depan gedungmu."_

"Iie. Jamkkan man." KLIK. Aku menutup ponselku dan bergegas menjemput Eun Ji yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Eun Ji-ah...!" aku memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan setelah sampai di depan pintu. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mendekat kepadaku.

"Tara-ah. Kamu sakit apa?" tanya Eun Ji sambil menggandeng lenganku sambil berjalan menuju Dorm. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di dalam Dorm, tanpa basa basi ku ceritakan kejadian tadi malam hingga pagi ini pada Eun Ji. Saat ceritaku sampai pada kejadian di meja makan pagi ini, mata Eun Ji langsung membulat. "Mwo? Jinjjayo? Geu dangsineul joha-dia menyukaimu? Yaaaahh...! Nega eolmana haengun-_How lucky you are_."

"Yaaaahh..! Kau pikir aku senang? Dia sama sekali tak pernah melirikku saat aku dalam keadaan sehat seperti ini...! Huuffff...!" aku cemberut. Eun Ji menahan suara tawanya. "Yaaaaaahhh...! Kau berani menertawakanku Eun Ji-ah?" tiba-tiba...

"Ada apa ini?" ternyata Chansung Oppa pulang latihan lebih awal karena luka di kaki yang ia dapat beberapa hari yang lalu belum sembuh benar.

"Oh Chansung Oppa. Gwaenchanhayo?" aku berdiri dari sofa. Namun Chansung Oppa masih melihat ke arah Eun Ji. Eun Ji pun demikian. "Ahh. Ini Eun Ji, Chansung Oppa. Nae chinhan-sahabatku."

"Bangabseumnida Eun Ji-ah."

"Ne' Oppa. Bangabseumnida." lalu mereka bersalaman. Chansung Oppa menyalami Eun Ji masih dengan wajah bingung. Tanpa melepas tangan Eun Ji, Chansung Oppa bertanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Eun Ji-ah? Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu?"

"Aniya Oppa. Aku hanya orang biasa."

"Tetapi aku yakin kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Mungkin orang yang berbeda, Oppa."

"Mungkin. Arraseo, aku masuk dulu. Mau istirahat." Chansung Oppa tersenyum dan berlalu. Ku lihat Eun Ji menunduk. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Eun Ji-ah. Ada apa? Ayo ke kamarku." Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Eun Ji mulai bercerita tentnag rahasianya.

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jiji-ah...!" terdengar suara namja kecil yang berlari ke arah seorang yeoja kecil yang bernama Jiji itu. Mungkin mereka masih berusia 12 tahun atau setara dengan SD kelas 6.<p>

"Ungi Oppa." yeoja kecil itu tersenyum sambil memanggil nama namja kecil itu.

"Gwaenchanhayo?" namja yang bernama Ungi itu memegang tangan Jiji. Dari wajahnya, terlihat dia sangat kelelahan setelah berlari tadi.

"Ne'. Kenapa kamu berlari-lari seperti ini?"

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Jiji-ah." Ungi memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil kepada Jiji.

"Oppaaa.. Apa ini?"

"Buka buka buka." Saat itu juga, hadiah yang diberikan Ungi, ia buka. Terlihat sebuah kalung putih dengan bandul sebuah cincin berwarna hitam. "Joha-suka?"

"Ungi-ah...!" Jiji melihat ke arah Ungi sambil tersenyum. "Nega neomu johaeyo. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo, Ungi-ah." kata Jiji sambil memeluk kalungnya.

"Sini aku pakaikan di lehermu." Jiji mengangguk dan memberikan kalungnya. "Lihat, aku juga memakai kalung yang sama. Kalung ini, adalah ikatan kita. Saat kau merindukanku, genggam saja bandulnya sambil memanggil namaku. Aku pasti akan datang. Arraseo?"

"Em. Nan arra."

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Jiji harus ikut orang tuanya ke Daegu dan meninggalkan Wangshimni untuk waktu yang lama. Ungi yang tidak bisa menerima kepergian Jiji, mulai menjadi seorang _Bad _namja. Kehilangan Jiji membuatnya menjadi seorang _Playboy_. Ungi merasa bahwa tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik dari Jijinya. Hingga dia selalu mempermainkan wanita yang dekat dengannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melupakan Jiji karena sudah terlalu lama mempermainkan wanita.

Hingga suatu ketika Jiji kembali ke Wangshimni dan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Ungi. Namun, karena sudah terlalu lama bermain, Ungi sama sekali sudah lupa dengan Jiji. Dan sekarang, Ungi sudah menjadi salah satu member BoyBand ternama di Korea Selatan, 2PM. Hingga jarak Ungi dan Jiji semakin jauh dan jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback End-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ungi itu, Chansung Oppa khan?" aku bertanya setelah Eun Ji menceritakan kisahnya. Eun Ji hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Lalu kalung itu?"<p>

"Masih tersimpan rapi di sini." ujarnya sambil menunjuk lehernya. Aku terperanjat. Kalung itu masih terpasang anggun di leher Eun Ji. Kalung dengan bandul cincin hitam. Persis seperti ceritanya barusan.

"Eun Ji-aahh.." aku memeluknya. Air mata Eun Ji menetes. Eun Ji menangis tanpa bersuara. Ku eratkan pelukanku. Aku tahu apa yang di rasakan Eun Ji.

"Tara-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku. Ku hapus air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Dalam hati, aku berjanji untuk membantu Eun Ji mendapatkan Unginya kembali.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, satu bulan sudah aku dan Taro lewatkan di Seoul. Usahaku untuk mengingatkan Chansung Oppa kepada Eun Ji belum juga berhasil. Selain itu, kata-kata yang Chansung Oppa katakan sebulan yang lalu tentang Junho Oppa juga belum terbukti.<p>

Malam itu, aku berada di balkon Dorm. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Pohon-pohon mulai merontokkan daunnya dan bersiap untuk menghadapi musim dingin. Angin dingin yang berhembus malam itu mulai terasa sangat dingin. Jaket yang kupakai hanya membantu sedikit untuk menghalau dinginnya angin yang berhembus.

"Kamu ga takut masuk angin, Tara-ah?" suara Chansung Oppa terdengar jelas di antara bisingnya kendaraan di jalan raya depan Dorm kami. Aku menoleh.

"Aniya. Jaket ini masih memabantuku bertahan." Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Tertera nama Eun Ji di layan ponselku. Lalu aku mendapatkan akal saat melihat Chansung Oppa yang masih berdiri di sebelahku.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa **JIJI-AH**?" aku setengah berteriak saat menyebut nama panggilan Eun Ji. Kulihat Chansung Oppa menoleh dengan wajah bingung. Aku merasa, taktikku berhasil.

"Mwo? JIJI-AH. Suaramu putus-putus. Apa di **WANGSHIMNI** sinyalnya jelek?" aku juga menyebut nama tempat itu dengan setengah berteriak. Chansung Oppa semakin terlihat penasaran.

"Besok kau akan ke** DAEGU**? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Jangan bilang kau akan PINDAH LAGI kesana?" permainan ini semakin asyik. Eun Ji yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang kulakukan, mulai membantuku dari seberang sana. Jarak antara aku dan Chansung Oppa semakin dekat karena Chansung Oppa mendekat padaku.

"Arraseo **JIJI-AH**. Besok aku akan ikut kau membeli **KALUNG** dengan **BANDUL CINCIN** itu. Annyeong." KLIK. Aku menutup ponselku dan melihat dengan heran ke arah Chansung Oppa yang berada tepat di sebelahku. "Ada apa Oppa?"

"Jiji? Nugu ya?"

"Eun Ji. Memangnya ada apa?" Chan Oppa masih bingung

"Mengapa kau memanggilnya Jiji?"

"Itu panggilan kecilnya saat masih tinggal di Wangshimni. Lalu setelah dia pindah ke Daegu, Eomma Appanya lebih senang memanggilnya Eun Ji. Baiklah Oppa. Aku masuk dulu. Aku kedinginan." Lalu aku berbalik dan pergi dengan tersenyum. Aku yakin, Chan Oppa sudah mulai mengingat Eun Ji. Hahahahaha...

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya, aku pamit pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan dengan Eun Ji karena hari itu hari Sabtu. Sebelum aku sempat keluar dari Dorm, Chan Oppa sudah menarik tanganku dan memohon untuk ikut aku jalan-jalan. Karena memang itu rencanaku, aku pun membolehkan.<p>

"JIJI-AH...!" Aku melambaikan tanganku setelah melihat Eun Ji turun dari stasiun Gangnam. Eun Ji langsung berlari ke arahku dan Chan Oppa.

"Annyeong Oppa." Dia sempat mengucapkan salam pada Chan Oppa. Kulihat wajah Chan Oppa berbeda. Bukan lagi bingung atau penasaran. Lebih kearah wajah yang senang.

"Annyeong Eun Ji-ah."

Singkatnya, aku dan Eun Ji serta Chan Oppa bersenang hari itu. Aku yang tak tahan melihat Chan Oppa yang diam saja tapa melakukan apa-apa, langsung mengambil keputusan yang berani dengan meminta Eun Ji untuk memperlihatkan kalungnya.

"Jiji-ah. Boleh aku melihat kalungmu? Aku sangat ingin membelikan seseorang kalung seperti itu. Jebaaalll.."

"Arraseo arraseo. Ini." Eun Ji melepasnya dan menaruhnya di tanganku.

"Oppa Oppa. Bagus ga kalung ini?" tepat saat Chan Oppa menoleh dan melihat kalung itu, wajah Chan Oppa terlihat shock.

"In...in...ini kalung siapa?"

"Jiji-ah. Ada apa Oppa?" Chan Oppa menyentuh kalung itu dengan tatapan seperti tidak percaya.

"Ne' Oppa. Itu kalungku. Dulu seseorang memberikan padaku saat aku berulang tahun ke-12. Sayangnya kami harus berpisah." Tiba-tiba Chan Oppa langsung menarik tangan Eun Ji menjauh dariku.

Tanpa mereka sadari, aku mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi di pohon besar dekat tempat mereka berbicara. Jadi aku bisa mendengar suara percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Apa benar kamu Eun Ji? Lee Eun Ji?" tanya Chan Oppa pada Eun Ji.

"Ne'. Aku Lee Eun Ji, Oppa. Bagaimana Oppa bisa tahu namaku?"

"Apa kau tinggal di Wangshimni dan pernah tinggal di Daegu?"

"Ne'. Benar sekali Oppa."

"Saat masih kecil, kau kau dipanggil Jiji?"

"Ne'. Waahh. Kau tahu banyak hal tentangku. Pasti ini semua Tara yang ..." Eun Ji belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Chan Oppa. Aku yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, terkejut dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tanganku.

"Jiji-ah. Tidak ingatkah kau padaku? Sudah lama aku menunggumu kembali." Chan Oppa benar-benar memeluk erat tubuh Eun Ji.

"Oppaaa... Ungi Oppaaa.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas..." mendengar kata 'Ungi' disebut, Chan Oppa langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke mata Eun Ji.

"Kau mengenaliku?"

"Sudah sejak kau menjadi kakak kelasku di SMA, Oppa. Sayangnya kau tak pernah sekalipun melirikku. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanitamu." Chan Oppa terlihat menyesal.

"Mianhaeyo Jiji-ah. Jeongmal mianhae." ucapnya sambil memeluk dan menciumi rambut Eun Ji. Aku melihat Eun Ji mengangguk.

"Apa kalungnya masih kau simpan, Oppa?"

"Masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu." Eun Ji memeluk pinggang Chansung Oppa.

Dan adegan selanjutnya jelas sudah bisa kalian tebak. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pasangan kekasih yang sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya bertemu? Hahahaha... Chan Oppa mencium bibir Eun Ji dengan lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum senang di balik pohon dan menggumam pada diriku sendiri.

"Sahabat dan Oppaku yang paling kusayangi sudah bahagia. Lalu kapan giliranku?"

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	10. Chap 10 It Begin

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TARO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo<em>

_Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_

_On sesangi hamkke michyeo_

_Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_

* * *

><p>"Yeoboseyo? Ahh Eomma." aku mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. "Mwo? Appa sakit? Gwaenchanhayo?" ternyata Eomma meneleponku karena ingin mengabarkan bahwa Appa sedang jatuh sakit dan masuk rumah sakit karena Tipes dan Demam berdarah.<p>

Setelah ku tutup panggilan Eomma, aku langsung menghubungi Tara yang saat itu berada di kampus.

"Yeoboseyo, Yeosaeng."

"_Ne' Oppa. Ada apa?"_

"Kamu bisa pulang sekarang?"

"_Ne, isseubnida Oppa. I'll be there soon."_

"Arraseo. Kirim pesan padaku jika sudah sampai di stasiun Cheongdam."

"_Okay Oppa."_ KLIK. Ku tutup panggilanku. Aku mulai berpikir. '_Mungkin aku harus pulang ke Indonesia akhir bulan ini_'.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah berada di Stasiun Cheongdam untuk menjemput Tara. Ku lihat Tara turun dari kereta dan melambai padaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Oppa, museun iliseyo?"

"Appa sakit."

"Mwo? Jinjjayo? Yaah Oppa. Eotteokhajyo?" Tara terlihat khawatir. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kayaknya kita harus pulang ke Indonesia, Yeosaeng."

"Tapi, minggu depan kan Oppa ada pemotretan CF baru. Gimana donk?" aku berpikir keras. Aku lupa dengan jadwalku satu itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan ini. Tak ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan, Yeosaeng. Appa butuh salah satu dari kita ada di sampingnya." Aku masih tetap ngotot dengan pendirianku. Tara terlihat tidak setuju dan menggeleng. "Tenang saja. Aku yang pulang ke Indonesia. Besok kita temuin Mr. Jang sama Mr. Park buat izin." Aku berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

"Kalo ga boleh gimana?"

"Jangan pesimis lah. Appa bener-bener butuh kita, Sist."

"Arraseo. Gaja. Kita telepon Mr. Jang dan Mr. Park sekarang."

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kami memberitahu Mr. Jang dan Mr. Park melalui telepon saat itu juga. Tepat seperti dugaan Tara. Mr. Park tidak setuju jika aku yang pulang ke Indonesia. Secara tidak langsung, Mr. Park lebih merelakan Tara yang menempuh perjalanan ke Indonesia sendiri untuk menjenguk Appa. Tetapi aku lebih tidak tega membiarkan saudara kembarku satu-satunya melakukan perjalanan sendiri tanpa aku di sampingnya.<p>

"Apa aku bilang. Mr. Park jelas ga akan rela kalo jadwal kalian terganggu." ujar Tara sambil berdiri di depan cermin dan menyisir rambutnya. "Ahhh...! Aku pengen potong rambut deh. Rambut kok ga bisa diatur." teriak Tara. Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Oppa? Apa ide ini tidak keterlaluan?" Tara masih saja cemas semenjak ide ini aku utarakan padanya. Ku pegang pundaknya dan kulihat matanya.

"Ingat saja wajah Appa. Kita lakukan ini semua untuk Appa. Jangan pkirkan yang lain. Arraseo?" aku meyakinkan hatinya sekali lagi. dia mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali ke Dorm dan melakukan beberapa test. Mungkin kita memang serupa. Tapi ada beberapa sikap kita yang dapat dikenali oleh mereka." Tara mengangguk mengerti.

"Pertama, Khun Hyung, dia memang selalu perhatian pada kita. Tapi, itulah jalan termudah kita untuk ketahuan. Karena, secara tidak langsung Khun Hyung hafal apa saja kebiasaan kita berdua." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Benar Oppa. Kedua, Taec Oppa. Walaupun sepertinya dia _careless_, tapi dia punya ingatan yang tajam. Jadi, mungkin dia bisa mengingat dengan baik kebiasaan-kebiasaan kita." Semangat Tara mulai bangkit.

"Hehem." Aku membenarkan. :Ketiga, Junho dan Junsu Hyung. Mereka adalah pengamat yang baik. Jadi, jangan anggap remeh mereka"

"Ne'. Geuttaen... Hem... Woo Oppa dan Chan Oppa sepertinya bukan termasuk dalam lingkup di atas. Jadi, mungkin mereka tidak sepenuhnya sadar kalau kita berganti peran."

"Tapi tetap jangan remehkan mereka berdua. Ingat, Woo Hyung adalah member paling manja. Dan kadang-kadang, sasaran kemanjaannya adalah aku. Sedangkan Chan Hyung itu selalu mengajakku keluar saat dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Arraseo arraseo. Gaja kita balik ke Dorm dan mulai melakukan rencana kita."

"Mianhae Yeosaeng. Jeongmal mianhae sudah membuatmu harus melakukan ini." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lalu Tara memelukku. Tingginya yang hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dariku membuat aku bisa melihat puncak kepalanya.

"Gwaenchanhayo, Oppa. Tapi setelah ini, aku yang pulang ke rumah. Yagsoghae-_promise_?" lalu Tara melepas pelukannya dan

"Arraseo arraseo. Kita masih punya waktu 1 minggu untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Jadi, besok lusa aku mau pesan tiket ke Indonesia."

"Ne' Oppa." Lalu kamu berjalan menuju Dorm. Namun sebelum itu, aku harus membawa Tara untuk memotong rambut sebahunya menjadi seperti rambutku. Lalu, membeli beberapa pasang baju dengan warna yang sama alias baju yang kembar. Hanya saja, ukuran Tara lebih kecil satu tingkat di bawah ukuranku. Dan sejak saat itu, kami benar-benar susah untuk di bedakan.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Dorm, Khun, Junsu dan Woo Hyung yang ada di depan televisi langsung shock melihat potongan rambut Tara yang baru. Mereka benar-benar tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat pertama kali melihat Tara dengan potongan rambut cepak. Sampai Junho Hyung datang dari dapur.<p>

"Yaaahh..! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu, Tara-ah?"

"Ini memang keinginanku dari dulu Oppa. Aku bukan yeoja yang _girlie_. Hahahahahaha... Bagus khan?" Aku hanya tertawa melihat mimik wajah mereka yang benar-benar shock.

"Yah Hyung. Mulai saat ini, kami terlihat 'sangat' kembar khan? Hahahahahahaha..." Aku menambahkan lelucon dengan tujuan mencairkan atmosfer shock yang dibuat Tara. Namun tampaknya tidak berhasil. Lalu, Chan dan Taec Hyung datang dan mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengan member yang lain yaitu shock berat.

Ku pikir-pikir lagi. Ini mungkin salah satu tahapan yang harus terjadi sebelum Tara menjadi aku selama kurang lebih satu minggu saat aku berada di Indonesia. Dan malam ini juga, kami akan memulai latihan.

* * *

><p>"Taro-ah. Apa yang terjadi dengan yeosaengmu?" Junho Hyung bertanya padaku saat kami tengah berbincang-bincang di balkon.<p>

"Ahh.. Kau masih saja memikirkan potongan baru si Tara, Hyung? Biarkan saja. Dia memang dari dulu anaknya seperti itu. Agak tomboy. Jadi jangan kaget kalau dia memotong cepak rambutnya. Mungkin, suatu saat dia juga akan memakai celana sk8ter dan memakai kaos longgar. Hahahaha..."

"Jinjjayo? Omo~" Junho Hyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo Hyung? Kau lebih senang Tara tampil feminine?"

"Seharusnya kodratnya sebagai yeoja khan tampil feminine. Bukan sebaliknya seperti ini." Nada suara Junho Hyung meninggi. "Hasss..." dia mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sekarang, mungkin aku menjadi lebih susah membedakan kalian saat kalian memakai baju yang sama. Suara kalian pun hampir sama. Dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat membedakan kalian, sudah terpotong oleh gunting salon. Ckckckckck..."

"Hahahahahahaha... Sudahlah Hyung. Aku dan Tara tetap orang yang berbeda." Aku tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Junho Hyung. Namun, otakku tetap merekam pernyataan yang dilontarkan Junho Hyung tadi. '_Assaaaa..! Dia sudah mengakui bahwa dia kesulitan membedakan aku dan Tara sekarang.__Junho Hyung sudah gugur._'

"Ahhh.. Anginnya sudah mulai terasa dingin. Benar-benar hawa musim dingin. Yahh Taro-ah. Bagaimana kalo besok kita jalan-jalan? Minggu depan kita khan ada pemotretan sama shooting CF. Aku butuh _refreshing_ sebelum shooting benar-benar berjalan. Eottae?" Deg..! Aku terkesiap. "Ada apa Taro-ah?" Sepertinya, respon yang ku berikan sudah membuat Junho Hyung kaget.

"Aniya aniya. Bseok aku mau mengantar Tara untuk memesan tiket pesawat. Jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa Hyung. Bagaimana kalo selesai shooting CF?"

"Andwae andwae. Otakku butuh di format ulang sekarang. _By the way_, memangnya Tara mau kemana kok pesan tiket pesawat?"

"Appa sakit. Jadi, salah satu dari kita harus pulang. Sebenarnya, aku yang akan pulang. Berhubung ada shooting, jadi Tara yang pulang."

"Hey. Kalian sekarang khan sudah benar-benar seperti kembar identik. Kenapa tidak bertukar tempat saja? Hahahahahaha..." DEG..! aku yang terkejut, langsung menatap wajah Junho Hyung.

"Be...ber...bertuk...kar?"

"Yaahh Taro-ah. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini. Jangan terlalu khawatir lah. Appamu sudah pasti dirawat oleh tangan yang ahli sekarang."

"Ne' Hyung." Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mana yeosaengmu? Suruh dia buat makan siang. Aku sangat lapar."

"Arraseo arraseo Hyung." Aku beranjak dari balkon menuju ke kamar.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Di kamar, aku melihat Tara melamun di dekat jendela. "Waeyo?"<p>

Tara yang medengar suaraku langsung menoleh. "Mwo?"

"Waeyo? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ohh.. Aku kangen Eomma, Appa dan Tari. Aku juga kangen masakan Eomma."

"Udahlah sist. Sekarang, kamu masakin aku sama Hyung-hyung makan siang ajja. Ada yang udah kangen sama masakanmu."

"Nuguya?"

"Junho Hyung."

"Jinjjayo? Aigoo~... Kalo gitu, bantu aku masak yha. Biar bisa masak sedikit-sedikit."

"Arraseo arraseo. Gaja."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, kami berdua memasak makan siang untuk kami dan Hyung sekalian. Ternyata, siang itu Mr. Park dan Mr. Jang juga akan datang. Sehingga, Tara menambah porsi masakannya. Sepertinya Mr. Park dan Mr. Jang sudah terhipnotis oleh masakan Tara seperti member 2PM. 10 menit kemudian, Mr. Park dan Mr. Jang datang. Beliau berdua kahirya berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu dengan Khun, Junsu dan Woo Hyung. Sedangkan Taec, Chansung dan Junho Hyung mempersiapkan mejanya. 10 menit kemudian, masakan Tara sudah matang. Tara memasak Sapo Tahu Udang, Kimchi, Japchae, dan Pakchoy Siram Wijen.<p>

"Selamat makaaaaaannnnn...!" ucap kami bersama-sama setelah makanan datang dan berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing.

"Tara-ssi. Apa kau jadi pulang ke Indonesia minggu depan?" tanya Mr. Park pada Tara sesaat setelah makan siang selesai. Kami semua -termasuk Tara- yang sedang bersantai di depan Televisi, menoleh ke arah Mr. Park.

"Ne' Ahjussi." Tara mengangguk.

"Lho, kau mau pulang? Ada apa, Tara-ah?" Chan Hyung mulai membuka percakapan dengan bertanya pada Tara. Kulihat ada tatapan risih dari Junho Hyung yang berada di sampingnya. Rumor kalau Junho Hyung tertarik dengan saengku memang sudah terdengar sejak lama. Namun, Tara sama sekali belum tahu. Kurasa...

"Appa sakit. Aku kangen Eomma. Aku kangen Yeosaeng. Semuanya deh.. Tapi yang paling penting yha sakitnya Appa. Sayang Taro Oppa ga bisa ikut."

"Yaaahh..! Aku akan mendoakanmu selamat dari sini, Saeng." untuk menutupi kedok kami, aku mulai ikut berbohong.

"Arraseo arraseo. Ayo nanti sore jalan-jalan sebelum kalian memulai shooting CF minggu depan. Aku juga sudah mengajak Jia, Min, Joo dan Sohee ikut." kata Mr. Park.

"Hyung. SeulOng Hyung dan Jinwoon ajak juga." pinta Taec Hyung.

"Arraseo Taec. Pukul 4 tepat, kalian kutunggu di kantor. Okay?"

"Ne' Hyung." Jawab kami bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Sore itu, aku dan Tara mulai melancarkan testing kami. Kami menggunakan kaos kembar yang kami beli kemarin dan memakai celana training dengan warna hitam yang 'agak sedikit' berbeda. Aku memakai kaos putih bergambar kucing hitam di bagian dada serta celana bergaris hijau dipinggir kanan dan kirinya sedangkan Tara memakai kaos bergambar kucing abu-abu dan celana bergaris merah. Dan kami langsung menuai protes dari semuanya.<p>

"Yaaaahhh...! Apa yag kalian pakai?" Junsu Hyung langsung mendekati kami dan melihat kami bergantian. Aku dan Tara tertawa.

"Coba saja bedakan kami." ucap Tara dengan suaranya yang ia buat menjadi seberat suaraku yang agak ngebass. Aku juga ingin ikut mengerjai mereka.

"Bedakan kami. Cepat..!"

"Mwo? Suara kalian terdengar sama. Tidaaaakkk...!" ke-LEBAY-an Taec Hyung mulai muncul. Mr. Park atau yang sekarang lebih suka dipanggil Jinyoung Hyung hanya menggelangkan kepala melihat kelakuan Taec Hyung.

"Yaaaaahhh...! Kalian berdua ingin mempermainkan kami?" kata Chan Hyung yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. "Taro-ah..!" dia sudah ada di depanku. Mataku melotot. _'Aduuuhh..! Jangan-jangan Chan Hyung masih bisa membedakan kami. WTH...!'_ Aku berpikir keras untuk membuatnya terkecoh.

"Yah Oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa aku terlihat seperti Taro Oppa?" kataku tiba-tiba. Tara yang berada di sebelahkan kaget namun langsung tertawa. Chan Hyung terlihat bingung. Aku dan Tara sama-sama tertawa.

"Tara-ah? Lho? Aku salah yha? Ahhhh...! Kalian benar-benar membuatku bingung...!" Chan Hyung langsung meninggalkan kami sambil menggerutu. Jinyoung Hyung tertawa melihat kelakuan Chan Hyung.

"Junho-ah. Kamu tidak ingin mencoba untuk menebak mana Taro yang asli?" tawar Taec Hyung. Chan Hyung langsung sumringah dan mendorong-dorong Junho Hyung agar mau ikut menebak. Sayangnya, jawaban Junho Hyung mengecewakan Chan Hyung.

"Buat apa melakukan hal yang tidak penting, Hyung? Gaja. Aku sudah ingin sekali mereset otakku." ujar Junho Hyung sambil berlalu.

"Hasssshh..! Tetap saja dengan gayanya yang sok tidak mau tahu urusan orang." ujar Tara pelan sambil cemberut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	11. Chap 11 Love seed

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

"Junho-ah. Kamu tidak ingin mencoba untuk menebak mana Taro yang asli?" Taec Oppa menawarkan. Chan Oppa langsung senang dan mendorong-dorong Junho Oppa agar mau ikut menebak. Sayangnya, jawaban Junho Oppa mengecewakan Chan Oppa. Termasuk aku juga.

"Buat apa melakukan hal yang tidak penting, Hyung? Gaja. Aku sudah ingin sekali mereset otakku." ujar Junho Oppa sambil berlalu. Aku melotot. _'What the...!'_

"Hasssshh..! Tetap saja dengan gayanya yang sok tidak mau tahu urusan orang." ujarku sambil cemberut. Kulihat Taro tersenyum kecut.

"Kayak kamu ga tahu sifatnya Junho Hyung ajja sih, Yeosaeng. Gaja." hibur Taro sambil menggandengku mengikuti langkah Jinyoung Hyung dan 2PM. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tangan Taro. Kulihat Junho Oppa menoleh ke arahku. Namun dengan cepat, aku menoleh ke arah lain.

Ternyata Min Jae Oppa sudah menunggu kami semua. Wajahnya terlihat agak kesal saat melihat kami semua datang. Dengan posisi tangan yang disilangkan di dada, ia berteriak pada kami.

"YAAAAHH..! Kalian lihat sekarang jam berapa? Sudah dua jam aku menunggu di sini..!" lalu dia melihat kami. "Omo~...! Apa-apaan ini?" kami hanya tersenyum ketakutan.

"Min Jae-ah." Jinyoung Oppa meggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Mereka semua terlambat karena aku. Jangan marahi mereka. Soal si kembar, biarkan mereka sperti itu. Itu memang kodrat mereka yang kembar. Gaja kita berangkat." Jinyoug Oppa masuk ke mobil.

Jinyoung Oppa duduk di depan, di sebelah Min Jae Oppa yang mendapat tugas membawa mobil. Sedangkan kami bertujuh ada di belakang. Bagian tengah ada JunBros Oppa, aku dan Taro yang notabene memiliki badan yang lebih kecil dari Chan, Khun dan Taec Oppa. Jadi, otomatis Khun, Chan dan Taec Oppa duduk di belakang. Aku berada di pinggir jendela. Sebelahku sudah jelas Taro. Lalu Junho Oppa dan Junsu Oppa. Di tempat duduk belakang, Khun Oppa ada di tengah. Sebelah kanannya ada Taec Oppa dan kirinya Chan Oppa.

"Taro-ah? Eh Tara-ah.. Eh tak taulah siapa itu yang duduk di pinggir jendela." panggil Junsu Oppa yang mulai agak frustasi dengan kemiripan kami. Aku dan Taro mulai tertawa.

"Ada apa Oppa?" aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri. Junsu Oppa mulai tersenyum senang.

"Jadi itu kamu Tara-ah? Hahahahaha.. Buka jendelanya dan lihat keluar. Kita ada di _Cheongdam Bridge_. Kamu ingat tidak?" aku menggeleng.

"Di sini kau menunggu Junho Hyung menjemputmu saat kau salah turun stasiun. Ingat?" Taro menjelaskan padaku. Samar-samar, aku mengingat semuanya.

"Ahhhh...! Aku ingat sekarang. Wuaaaahhh...! Ternyata jembatan ini sangat cantik yha Oppa. tidak semenakutkan seperti saat itu." Aku mengagumi keelokan _Cheongdam Bridge_. Lalu aku ingat sesuatu. "Emmm.. Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Junho Oppa. Jeongmal gomawo." Aku tersenyum padanya. Walaupun pencahayaan di dalam mobil agak redup, aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah saat melihat senyumanku. Dan akupun tersipu malu juga. Untuk menyamarkannya, aku menoleh ke arah luar mobil.

* * *

><p>"Oppaaa.. Kita ini ada dimana?" ternyata aku tertidur sesaat setelah menikmati keelokan <em>Cheongdam Bridge<em> tadi. Dan saat aku bangun, kami sesudah berada di jalanan yang penuh dengan pawai.

"Kita di Myeongdong-gu, Yeosaeng. Kita mau lihat _Myeongdong Festival_." jawab Khun Oppa sambil mengelus rambut pendekku dari belakang tempat dudukku. Aku mendongak ke belakang sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Taec Oppa mulai ikut-ikutan. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Yaaahh Oppaaaa...! Rambutku ini mudah kusut tauuk..!" kucubit tangan Taec Oppa yang masih bertengger di atas kepalaku.

"Aduuuhh..!" rintih Taec Oppa sambil memegangi tangannya yang kucubit. Aku menghadap ke arahnya dan mengejeknya dengan cara mengeluarkan lidahku.

"Weeeeekkkk..! Kasian deeehh.."

"Akan kubalas kau, Tara-ah." ancam Taec Oppa sambil pura-pura jahat.

"Aku lho ga takut. Weeeeekkk...! Hahahahaha..." lalu Taec Oppa menjitak kepalaku. "Yaaaahh..! Sakit Oppa." ucapku sambil menggosok-gosok kepalaku yang dijitak Taec Oppa.

"Karena potongan rambutmu sudah seperti Oppamu, maka kau kuanggap sebagai Dongsaeng. Bukan Yeosaeng lagi. Arraseo? Jadi, bertahanlah dengan kejahilanku, Tara-ah. Hahahahahahahaha..." Taec Oppa tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku manyun. Dan semua yang ada di dalam mobil Min Jae Oppa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja kecuali Junho Oppa yang hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang berhasil membuatku malu bukan kepalang.

"Naaaahhh.. Gaja, _Kids_. Kita turun di sini. Biar Min Jae yang mencari tempat parker yang enak." Jinyoung Oppa mengajak kami turun di dekat restoran Jajangmyeon, makan kesukaan Chansung Oppa selain pisang.

"Huaaaaaaaahhhh...! Jajangmyeon...!" teriak Chansung Oppa sesaat setelah turun dari mobil. Tepat seperti dugaanku. "Nanti kita makan di sini yha Hyung. Jebaaaaalllll..." pinta Chan Oppa. Tiba-tiba... CTAAAKKK..! Kepala Chan Oppa dipukul oleh Khun Oppa. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Chan Oppa berteriak. "Yaaahh Hyung...! Waeyo? Sakit tauk.. Aduuuhhh.."

"Kita ini baru turun dari mobil dan kau sudah memenuhi otakmu dengan makanaaaann saja. Omonaa~..." ucap Khun Oppa sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian tidak ingat sekarang kita dimana? Ayo kita cari tempat yang aman dan nyaman buat lihat festival ini. Gaja." ajak Min Jae Oppa.

"Neeeeee'..." Aku, Woo Oppa, Chan Oppa dan Taec Oppa berteriak bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Disitu disitu." Aku menunjuk ke arah taman yang agak tersembunyi akibat rimbunnya tanaman di tepi jalan raya di dekat taman itu. Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan mendekati taman itu dan duduk di ayunan yang langsung menghadap ke arah jalan raya yang ramai dengan pawai dari orang-orang Myeongdong. "Daebaaakk...!" aku berseru pelan saat melihat mobil yang dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik lewat.<p>

"Arraseo kita duduk disini." Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ternyata, Junho Oppa sudah duduk dengan santai di ayunan kosong sebelahku. "Aku sudah lama tidak bermain ayunan. Junsu Hyung. Dorong ayunanku. Yang keraaas..." teriak Junho Oppa. Junsu Oppa yang berada tak jauh dari kami, langsung mendekat.

"Aku ini sudah tua. Kau masih saja menyuruhku mendorong ayunanmu. Kau tidak sadar bahwa badanmu lebih besar dari aku?" ujar Junsu Oppa menggerutu. Namun dia tetap mendorong ayunan Junho Oppa. Aku yang melihat pemandangan itu, hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau mau di ayun juga, Tara-ah?" aku mendongak. Terlihat senyum Khun Oppa yang sangat menentramkan hati. Aku pun mengangguk. "Pegangan ya. Hana, dul, set.. Woohoo...!" Aku mulai berayun. Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku nikmati dinginnya udara musim gugur yang menerpa wajahku. Bau daun-daun kering dan bau aspal bercampur menjadi satu dan memenuhi paru-paruku. Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Sayup sayup ku dengar suara Woo Oppa yang merengek ingin bermain ayunan juga.

"Hyuuuung...! Aku juga mau main ayunaaaannn...!"

"Yaaaahh...! Ingat umurmu sekarang sudah berapa. Masih saja seperti anak kecil." Woo Oppa manyun mendengar ceramah Khun Oppa. Karena ayunanku asih muat satu orang lagi, akhirnya aku meminta Khun Oppa menghentikan ayunanku.

"Oppa. berhenti berhenti." Ayunanku pun direm oleh Khun Oppa.

"Waeyo Tara-ah?" Aku langsung berdiri dan menggandeng Woo Oppa menuju ayunanku. Khun Oppa semakin bingung.

"Biar Woo Oppa ga nangis, sini se-ayunan sama aku. Arraseo? Khun Oppa ga usah dorongin aku lagi ya. Biar Woo Oppa ajja." Wajah Woo Oppa langsung cerah kembali.

"Arra arra. Gaja Tara-ah. Wooohooooo...!" teriak Woo Oppa yang diikuti suara tawa semuanya. Termasuk Junho Oppa. Baru kali ini aku melihat Junho Oppa tertawa lepas. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Kira-kira, jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 20 menit saat Chansung Oppa mengeluh kelaparan. Memang saat itu waktu makan malam sudah terlewat jauh karena kami asyik menikmati festival itu.<p>

"Arraseo Chansung-ah. Kita ke restoran Jajangmyeon yang kau inginkan tadi. Gaja." ujar Jinyoung Oppa. Wajah Chan Oppa langsung sumringah. "Tara, Taro. Kalia belum pernah makan Jajangmyeon khan?" serempak kami menggeleng.

"Emmm Hyung. Apa Jajangmyeon itu memakai campuran dari babi?" tanya Taro.

"Sepertinya ada. Waeyo?" jawab Junsu Oppa yang berada di kanan Taro.

"Kalau begitu, kami berdua makan di rumah saja." Aku ikut mengangguk.

"Waeyo?" Min Jae bertanya pada kami hingga kami semua berhenti berjalan sejenak.

"Begini." Taro mencoba menjelaskan. Tetapi aku mnyuruhnya diam dan aku mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku saja Oppa. Begini Oppaku sekalian. Agama kami melarang umatnya untuk makan babi atau menggunakan barang-barang yang pernah digunakan untuk memasak, memakan bahkan memotong babi. Jadi, kami lebih baik makan di rumah. Arraseo? Kalian saja yang makan. Aku dan Oppaku menunggu di mobil." Ternyata semuanya mengerti apa yang kujelaskan. Akhirnya, aku dan Taro tinggal di mobil sambil menikmati udara malam Myeongdong.

"Yeosaeng. Nanti masakkan aku makanan yang banyaaaakkk yha? Aku laper banget." rengek Taro padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, kaca mobil kami diketuk dari luar. Ternyata itu Junho Oppa.

"Waeyo Oppa? kau sudah selesai makan?" tanyaku. Dia memberikanku sebuah bungkusan makan.

"Aku tidak ikut makan dengan mereka. Aku tadi mencari Gimbap dan Ddeokbokki untuk kumakan bersama kalian disini. Cepat buka pintunya. Aku sudah kedinginan di luar sini."

"Ne' ne'." kubuka pintu mobil dan ku biarkan Junho Oppa duduk di sebelahku. "Yaaah Oppa. Kenapa tidak mengajak kami? Kami kan jadi tidak enak denganmu."

"Ne' Hyung. Apalagi diluar sangat dingin. Kami akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kau sakit, Hyung."

"Nan gwaenchanha. Ayo makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Junho Oppa mulai membuka bungkusan makanannya dibantu oleh Taro. Secara tak sengaja, tanganku menyenggol tangan Junho Oppa. Dingin. Tangannya dingin.

"Oppa tanganmu..."

"Waeyo?"

"Dingin..." dengan setengah takut, aku mengucapkan hal itu. Aku takut jika Junho Oppa tidak suka aku memperhatikan keadaanya saat itu. Namun, dugaanku melaset. Kulihat Junho Oppa tersenyum padaku.

"Nan gwaenchanha. Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan. Gaja. Makan saja makananmu." ujarnya sambil meneruskan makannya. Lalu aku membuka tasku dan mengambil sarung tangan yang sengaja aku bawa untuk jaga-jaga.

"Pakai saja ini, Oppa. Supaya tanganmu tetap hangat." Aku memengang kedua tangannya sambil memberikan sarung tanganku.

"Tidak usah. Hanya dengan kau pengang saja, tanganku sudah merasa hangat. Gaja kita makan dulu. Nanti, pegang saja tnganku agar tetap hangat. Arraseo?" Dia kembali tersenyum. Jantungku serasa berhenti. Tiba-tiba.. "Buka lebar-lebar mulutmu Tara-ah. Aaaaaahhhh..." ujarnya sambil menyuapkan satu Gimbap kepadaku. Aku merasa aneh namun aku tetap melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Lalu kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalian ini. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Aku saja sudah habis." ujar Taro tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" teriak aku dan Junho Oppa bersama-sama. Taro hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Aku dan Junho Oppa hanya geleng-geleng. Lalu kami mulai makan lagi.

* * *

><p>Tak lama kemudian, makanan kami habis namun yang kami tunggu belum juga muncul. Kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul 9 lewat 30 malam. Udara di luar terasa lebih dingin. Pawai sudah selesai dari 1 jam yang lalu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mataku sudah agak berat. Ku toleh Taro yang sudah tidur dari beberapa saat lalu. Ku kancingkan sweaternya yang masih terbuka. Aku mencium pipi Taro sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. <em>"Tara sayang Oppa selalu. Sampaikan salam Tara ke Appa, Eomma dan Tari ya?" <em>Kulirik Junho Oppa yang tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Yeoboseyo? Yaah Hyung.. Ini sudah malam. Kasian si kembar. Sekarang, Taro saja sudah tidur. Lagipula, disini sangat dingin. Kalian tega melihat kami membeku?" Junho Oppa terdiam sejenak mendengarkan lawan bicaranya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. "Arraseo. Akan kutunggu." KLIK.. Ia tutup ponselnya. Aku sandarkan kepalaku di pundak Taro yang tengah tertidur. Sudah beberapa kali aku menguap. Jujur, aku sangat capek saat itu.

"Biarkan Taro tidur degan lelap. Kalau kau mengantuk, bersandar saja di pundakku agar Taro tidak terganggu." Aku yang sudah setengah mengantuk, menuruti saja apa yang diucapkan Junho Oppa. Kusandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Hmmm.. Lumayan hangat. Mugkin karena merasa nyaman, aku jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p>Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di kamarku. <em>'Sepertinya, Junho Oppa yang membawaku kemari. Ahhh.. Aku banyak merepotkannya.'<em> bathinku. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jarum panjang di angka 12 dan jarum pendek di angka 4. Taro masih tidur dan keadaan rumah juga masih sepi. Jelas baru aku yang terbangun.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah lemari pendingin namun ku urungkan. Akhirnya aku menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas _Insamcha-Korean ginseng tea_. Setidaknya, selain menghilangkan dahagaku, teh ini juga membuat badan dan otakku segar. Kuambil laptop _Toshiba_ku di kamar dan duduk di meja makan untuk melanjutkan laporanku.

"Kau sudah bangun atau belum tidur?" aku kaget hingga hampir menumpahkan tehku. Namun ada tangan yang terulur untuk memegangi cangkirku. Aku menoleh. Ternyata Junho Oppa. Sepertinya dia juga terbangun sepertiku.

"Omonaa~.. Yaah Oppa. Kau sudah membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa yang kau lakukan shubuh-shubuh begini?" ujarku sambil memukul lengannya. Dia masih tak bergeming. Malahan dia duduk di seberang tempat dudukku sambil menyangga dagunya. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku haus. Minta minummu." dengan enaknya, dia merebut cangkir teh dari tanganku.

"Yaaaahh.. Sebentar aku buatkan." Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kubuatkan dia segelas teh yang sama denganku.

Saat aku kembali, dia malah sudah terlelap di atas meja makan. "Dasar ini orang. Udah tau masih ngantuk. Kenapa ga balik ajja ke kamarnya. Malah tidur sini." Ku taruh secangkir teh itu di dekatnya dan aku mengambilkan dia selimut. Ku pandangi wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Oppa, gomawo buat semuaaaa yang udah Oppa perbuat buat aku. Jeongmal gomawo." Aku mencium keningnya. Kuselimuti badannya agar tidak kedinginan. Ku tinggalkan dia tidur di atas meja makan. Sedangkan aku kembali ke kamarku.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUNHO<strong>

Aku dibangunkan oleh suara kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat di depan Dorm.

"Hoaaaaahhh... Jam berapa ini? Omona...! Kenapa aku masih tidur disini?" aku kaget karena aku masih ada di depan meja makan. Ku ingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flasback-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aku terbangun karena kehausan. Aku lirik jam dinding di kamarku. Masih jam 4. Kalau bukan karena haus, aku tidak akan bangun jam segini. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju dapur dengan sempoyongan. Namun,saat sampai di dekat meja makan, kulihat sosok seseorang dengan babydoll warna kuning. Sudah pasti itu Tara-ah.<em>

"_Kau sudah bangun atau belum tidur?" sepertinya, suaraku mengagetkannya hingga ia hampir saja menumpahkan isi cangkirnya. Dengan cepat, aku pegangi cangkirnya agar tidak jatuh. Lalu dia menoleh kearahku sambil berteriak namun pelan, sehingga hanya kami berdua yang bisa mendengarnya._

"_Omonaa~.. Yaah Oppa. Kau sudah membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa yang kau lakukan shubuh-shubuh begini?" dia memukul lenganku yang masih terulur memegangi cangkirnya. Aku yang masih setengah mengantuk langsung duduk di seberangnya sambil menyangga daguku. Kulihat wajahya terheran-heran._

"_Aku haus. Minta minummu." Ku rebut cangkir di tangannya._

"_Yaaaahh.. Sebentar aku buatkan." Teriaknya sambil beranjak ke dapur. Karena hausku sudah hilang, mataku yang masih mengantuk langsung membimbing otakku untuk tidur di tempat itu juga._

"_Hoaaaaaaahhhhmmmm..." dan aku terlelap._

* * *

><p><strong>-Flasback End-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tara-ah." Aku langsung bangun dari tempatku dan seketika itu juga tercium bau masakan yang sangaaaaaat harum. Arahnya dari dapur. Langsug saja aku berjalan ke dapur. Kulihat Tara sedang memasak sarapan. "Tara-ah?" dia menoleh.<p>

"Oppa. Sudah bangun? Mianhae tadi ga aku bangunin. Oppa keliatan capek banget." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanhayo. Masak apa?"

"_Miyeok guk-seaweed soup_. Mau jadi taster?"

"Mau mau. Ahhhhh." Tara tertawa melihat kelakuanku yang seperti anak-anak itu. Namun, akhirnya dia menyuapkan sesendok kuah sop yang ia masak. "Bastaaa.." ucapku sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolku kearahnya.

"Jinjjayo? Arraseo arraseo. Yah Oppa. Cepat mandi sana. Bangunkan juga Oppa yang lain. Gajaaaa..." ucap Tara sambil mendorongku keluar dapur.

"Taro bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Dengan suaraku yang lembut, aku mampu membangunkannya. Hahahahaha..." Lalu tiba-tiba aku mengerem langkahku. "Waeyo Oppa?"

Aku berbalik sehingga aku dan Tara berhadapan. Tara langsung terlihat bingung dan salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku berbalik lagi dan berjalan menjauh. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan tadi. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Wajah Tara.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Pesannya masih sama kayak part 1. D butuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawo all. :)<strong>


	12. Chap 12 Walkin' around

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Siang itu, aku menikmati masa rehat kami yang kurang beberapa hari lagi akan berakhir karena mulai minggu depan kami harus memulai pengambilan gambar untuk CF terbaru kami. Aku menikmatinya dengan duduk di balkon sambil merasakan sapuan angin musim gugur yang mengenai kulitku dan mendengar lalu lalang kendaraan di depan Dorm.<p>

"Hyung..!" aku menoleh. Ternyata Taro.

"Siang ini aku mau ke tempat latihan untuk melatih dance dan suaraku. Aku titip Tara yha." ujar Taro. Aku agak ragu namun aku tetap mengangguk.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan Tara? Kenapa kau titipkan padaku?"

"Aniya. Dia baik-baik saja. Cuman, nanti siang dia mau keluar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk dapur sebelum dia pulang ke Indonesia. Begitu."

"Arraseo arraseo. Tenang saja."

"Gomawo Hyung."

"Ne' cheoma." Lalu Taro masuk lagi ke dalam. Selang beberapa saat, Tara keluar dan menghampiriku di balkon.

"Yah Oppa. Tadi Taro Oppa bilang apa?"

"Aniya. Dia hanya minta aku untuk menemanimu belanja."

"Ahhh.. Sudah ku bilang jangan merepotkan orang lain juga. Oppa tidak us..."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Mau belanja kemana?" kupotong ucapannya. Dia hanya melongo. Seperti tidak percaya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Wajahku terlihat seperti pembohong?"

"Aniya." Lalu aku berdiri dari tempatku dan memegang pundaknya. Ku balik badannya dan kudorong dia masuk ke dalam Dorm.

"Cepat ganti baju. Aku bosan berada di Dorm lama-lama."

"Arraseo arraseo." Tara segera berlari ke kamarnya dan aku masuk ke kamarku.

Ku pilih kaos lengan panjang warna putih bergaris biru tua dan kupasangkan dengan celana selutut warna hitam. Ku ambil rompi warna biru tua dan kupakai sekalian. Aku berdiri di depan cermin sebentar lalu keluar. Ternyata Tara belum selesai. Ku tunggu dia di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca Koran. Tak lama kemudian, Tara keluar.

"Gaja Oppa." Otomatis aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia memakai kaos lengan pendek warna putih dengan dengan gambar jerapah di bagian dadanya dan celana pendek ¾ warna hitam. Dia juga memakai rompi berwarna hitam dan kerpus.

"Hari ini, kau terlihat seperti yeoja, Tara-ah. Tidak seperti kemarin." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia pun tersenyum padaku. Semakin terlihat cantik.

"Gomawo Oppa."

"_What for?_"

"Sudah bersedia menemaniku belanja."

"Yaaaahh..! Kita berangkat saja belum, kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih. Gaja kita berangkat." Aku mendekatinya dan mendorongnya dari belakang. Entah kenapa, aku mulai bisa terbuka dengannya.

* * *

><p>Kami pergi ke supermarket yang letaknya di Apgujeong, beberapa kilo dari Dorm. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami mengobrol, tertawa, saling mengejek, dan segala kelakuan yang belum pernah sama sekali kami lakukan sejak Tara dan Taro pindah kemari. Anehnya, selama satu jam kami menempuh perjalanan dengan menaiki motorku, kami tak pernah kehabisan bahan ejekan, obrolan bahkan bahan untuk ditertawakan. Hingga akhirnya kami masuk ke kawasan supermarket.<p>

"Mau beli apa?"

"Sayur, daging, buah, snack buat kalian. Soalnya aku ga mau Oppa-Oppaku kelaparan saat aku ada di Indonesia."

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi kami yha?" ucapku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Dangyongahji." Dia mengangguk mantap. "Yaaah Oppa. Kita kesana." Dia mengandeng tanganku. Hatiku berdesir. '_Ada apa ini? Ada yang salah denganku._' "Yaaaaahh..! Kenapa masih diam. Ayo...!" Dia mendorongku sama seperti caraku mendorongnya.

"Arra arra." Aku membawanya ke dalam rangkulanku. Dia terdiam dan melihat ke arahku. "Waeyo?"

"Aniya." Dia menggeleng dengan pipi yang mulai agak memerah. Aku terseyum geli. Tiba-tiba, saat posisi kami sedang seperti ini, dari belakang kami...

"Tara-aaaahhh..!" serentak kami berdua menoleh. Seorang yeoja berlari ke arah kami.

"Eun Ji-ah." Tara terkesiap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Ahh Junho Oppa. Annyeong." Yeoja itu membungkuk padaku. Aku balas membungkuk.

"Junho-ah." Aku menoleh dan di belakang yeoja itu terlihat sesosok namja yang sangat aku kenal. Chansung-i.

"Chansung-ah." Lalu kami berhigh-five. Lalu aku membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Dangsin-ui yeoja chingu-_your girlfriend_?" Chansung hanya tersenyum.

"Yaaah Oppa. Ini Eun Ji, Lee Eun Ji. _My bestfriend_."

"Eun Ji Imnida. Bangabseumnida."

"Bangabseumnida, Eun Ji-ah. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Chansung-i?"

"Ungi-ah? _He's my Sunbae in middle school school_. Kami baru bertemu lagi sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. "

"Jinjjayo? Aku pikir dia bukan orang yang gampang mengingat juniornya." ucapku sambil menunjuk Chansung.

"Kami punya masa lalu yang jelas tak bisa kami lupakan, Junho-ah." Chansung membela dirinya. Eun Ji tersipu malu.

"Mwonde-apa itu?" Tara bertanya.

"Rahasia. Hahahaha..." jawab Chansung dan Eun Ji bersama-sama sambil tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa. Tara langsung manyun. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Arraseo. Eun Ji-ah. Kau mau belanja apa?"

"Eomma minta dibelikan sayur dan buah."

"Waahh. Aku juga mau ke tempat sayur. Gaja." Tara menarik tangan Eun Ji.

"Gaja." Aku dan Chansung mengobrol di belakang mereka sambil mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Junho-ah. Kita sudah seperti namja yang mengikuti yeojachingunya berbelanja, majjyo? Hahahaha.."<p>

"Yeojachingu? Kau saja dengan Eun Ji-ssi. Aku tidak."

"Yaah..! Tidak usah sok menyembunyikan perasaanmu lah. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita belum menjadi apa-apa." ucapan Chansung seketika membuatku tersipu. Chansung menyenggol lenganku. "Kau menyukai Tara khan?"

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukainya?"

"Kau ingin aku menyebutkan satu-persatu bukti yang mendukung hipotesisku?"

"Gaja. Aku ingin tahu."

"Pertama, saat pertama kali ia datang kemari, kau mulai menyukainya namun karena di sudah dikelilingi oleh kami berempat, kau lebih memilih untuk membantunya menyingkir dari kami daripada ikut menggodanya bersama kami." Chansung memulai menyebutkan bukti itu.

"Kedua?"

"Kau cemburu saat aku merangkul bahu Tara saat kami akan keluar bersama. Ketiga, kau lebih memilih tinggal di rumah untuk menunggui Tara yang pulang terlambat dan menjemputnya di Ttukseom saat dia turun di stasiun yang salah.

"Aniyaaaa..." aku membantah.

"Keempat.." Chansung masih saja meneruskan ucapannya. "Kau yang paling panik saat Tara sakit waktu itu. Kelima, kau cemburu saat aku menyuapkan makanan kepada Tara saat ia sakit." Dia berhenti berhitung untuk mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkannya lagi. "Keenam, kau memilih tidak ikut makan Jajangmyeon dengan kami namun malah membelikan si kembar makanan dan makan bersama mereka. Ketujuh..."

"_Stop right there..!_"

"Waeyo?"

"Arra arra. Terserah kau sajalah." Aku membiarkan Chansung beranggapan seperti itu.

"Mwo?" Chansung pura-pura tak mendengar ucapanku.

"Terserah apapun anggapanmu."

"Hahahaha... _Finally..._" Chansung merangkul pundakku. Aku manyun.

"Yaah Ungi-ah. Nega mwohaneungeoya-_what are you doing_?" ternyata Tara dan Eun Ji melihat kelakuan kami. Aku was-was. '_Kira-kira, Tara mendengarnya atau tidak yha? Ahhh.. Ini semua gara-gara Chansung..!_'

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sana?"

"Baru saja. Wae? Kalian membicarakan kami?" tanya Eun Ji penuh curiga.

"Aniya. Yaaah Tara-ah. Kau tidak mendengar apa-apa saat berdiri di situ khan?" tanya Chansung. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ani. Aku tak mendengar apa-apa. Saat kami datang, aku hanya melihat Chansung Oppa memeluk Junho Oppa. Wae?" jawab Tara. Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas. Leganya.

"Ne'. Waeyo?" Eun Ji sepertinya ingin sekali tahu apa yang aku dan Chansung perbincangkan.

"Ada masalah yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh sesama namja, Eun Ji-ah. Yeoja tidak boleh tahu. Benarkan Chansung-i?" jawabku sambil meminta persetujuan Chansung-i.

"_That's right_. Gaja kita pulang, Chagiya." ucap Chansung-i sambil memeluk Eun Ji. Dia meninggalkan aku dan Tara sendirian.

"Emmm... Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" aku mencoba memulai percakapan saat kami berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Nado molla. Oppa?"

"_Me too_. Tapi aku merasa agak bosan di Dorm seharian. Lagipula.." aku melihat jam tanganku. "Ini masih jam 2 siang." Dia juga melihat jam tangannya.

"_Yeah right_. Yahh Oppa. _Do you know a great place for refreshing?_"

"Emmm..." Aku berpikir sejenak. "Mau ke Itaewon-dong?"

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Ada banyaaaaaak sekali restoran yang menjual makanan yang bisa dan boleh kau makan. Tertarik?" aku menawarkan padanya. Memang di Itaewon adalah pusat muslim terbesar di seluruh Seoul. Di sana banyak sekali restoran yang menyediakan makanan khas India, Pakistan, Mesir, Turki, Malaysia, Thailand, dan semua makanan yang tidak ada di Korea.

"Jinjjayo? Gaja gaja." Aku mengangguk. Setelah semua belanjaan sudah kami bayar di kasir, aku dan Tara berangkat ke Itaewon. Sebenarnya, kami mengajak Chansung dan Eun Ji. Sayangnya, mereka sudah memiliki tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi sendiri.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Sekitar satu jam perjalanan dari Apgujeong-dong ke Itaewon-dong. Namun sebelumnya, kami sempat pulang ke Dorm dulu untuk menaruh barang-barang belanjaan kami. Sesampainya di Itaewon, kami berputar-putar sebentar sampai kami menemukan restoran yang menjual nasi lemak dari Malaysia.<p>

"Yaah Oppa. Mau itu?" Tara menunjuk ke arah restoran yang menjual nasi lemak itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Namanya nasi lemak. _From Malaysia_. _Want some_?" aku mengangguk. "Gaja gaja." Tara menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Nafasku tercekat. "Wae?" tanya Tara saat melihatku diam saja.

"Aniya aniya. Gaja." Kami berjalan masuk bersama. Tara masih belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dan degup jantungku mulai tak terkontrol.

"Annyeong. Museum jumunhalkkayo-_what do you want to order_?" seorang pelayan bertanya pada kami dalam bahasa Korea. Tara langsung menoleh padaku.

"Jamkkan man. _Can you let us choosing for a moment_?" Aku membuka suara.

"Jusibsio. _I'll be back later_."

"Ne'. Gamsahamnida. Ahh iie. Mianhaeyo. _She can't speak Korean fluently. So, use English, please_?"

"_Okay Mr_." Setelah pelayan itu pergi, kami mulai memilih menu yang tersedia.

"Oppa."

"Ne'?"

"Gomawo."

"Ige mwoya? _What for _Tara-ah?"

"Soal pelayan tadi."

"Aniya. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi translatormu."

"Jinjjayo? Karena itu? Yaaaahh..! _You're so rude, you know that._"

"Hahahaha... Andwae andwae. Sudahlah, pilih saja makanan yang kau mau. Kau sudah lama ada di sini. Jelas kau merindukan masakan di tempat tinggalmu di sana."

"Yaahh Oppa. Kau tahu saja apa yang kurasakan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sangat amat cantik. Neomu yeppeo...

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo yo yo..<strong>

**Chap 12 has uploaded..**

**tunggu chap 13 yaaa...**

**RnR jangan lupaaa.. :D**

**Love you all... *ciumin reader**


	13. Chap 13 Comfort feeling

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Yaaah Oppa. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo."<p>

"Arra arra. Yaah Tara-ah. Ada tempat lain yang igin kau kunjungi?"

"Sebenarnya ada."

"Eodiseo?"

"Banpo Bridge. Sayangnya, ini masih jam 5. Sedangkan _Moonlight_ _Rainbow Fountain_nya lebih terlihat bagus saat malam hari. Benar khan?"

"Arraseo arraseo. Kita bisa menunggunya khan? Lagipula, aku belum mau pulang sebelum orang-orang di Dorm menelepon kita. Eottae?"

"Setujuuuuuu...! Gaja gaja." Tara terlihat sangat senang. Tak pernah kulihat dia sesenang ini saat berada di hadapanku.

"Yaaahh Tara-ah. Sayang kita tidak membawa kamera ya." ujarku saat kami sudah melaju di atas jalan raya.

"Hehem. Aisshhhh..! Apa di sana tidak ada fotografer keliling?"

"Biasanya ada. Semoga saja masih ada saat malam." Dan sekitar 30 menit kemudian, kami sampai. Semburat oranye di langit barat menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Lihat Oppa lihat. Huaaaaahhh... Kyeopta..." CKRIIIK..! "Ige mwoya?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya mengabadikannya. Mana ponselmu?"

"Ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ponselku, Oppa?" Aku mengirim foto yang baru saja ku ambil dan menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper ponsel Tara.

"TADAAA...!"

"Wuaaaaahhh...! Jeongmal gomawo, Oppa. Kyeopta.. Neomu areumdaum. Hehehe..." Tara tersenyum sambil melihat wallpaper ponselnya sesekali. Tiba-tiba...

"Junho-ah. Yeogi mwohaneungeoya?" aku menoleh. Ternyata dua orang namja yang kukenal dari Super Junior. Aku tetap mengenali mereka walaupun mereka menyamar.

"Yaah Hyung. Eotteohge jinae? Oraenmanieyo." Tara menyikutku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Nugu ya?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak mengenali mereka?" Tara menggeleng dengan tatapan lugu.

"Mwoya, Junho-ah? Dia tidak mengenali kami?" ujar salah satu namja itu.

"Ne'. Penyamaran kalian sungguh berhasil."

"Jamkkan man jamkkan man. Sepertinya aku tahu suara itu." Tara terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Dua orang namja itu terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Tara yang menggunakan Bahasa Inggris itu.

"Yeojaneun nuguya? Apa dia bukan orang Korea?" tanya namja yang lain.

"Ne' Hyung. Dia dari Indonesia. Dia salah satu penari yang lolos dari seleksi di Indonesia." Aku menoleh pada Tara yang masih berpikir keras.. "Tara-ah, _they're_..." belum selesai aku berbicara, Tara sudah mendahuluiku.

"Hyukkie dan Teukkie Oppa, majjyo?"

"Wuaaaaahhh..! Penyamaran kita terbongkar, Hyung."

"Ne' Hyukkie-ah. Yaahh.. _Who's your name_?" tanya Teukkie Hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kubiarkan Tara memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Annyeong Oppa. Jeoneun Tara imnida. Katara. Bangabseumnida." Tara membungkuk. Hyukkie dan Teukkie Hyung ikut membungkuk.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi sekarang sedang kalian berkencan?" tanya Hyukkie Hyung.<p>

"Mwo? Aniya. Yaaahh Hyung. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu lah." ucapku meyangkal. Padahal...

"Yaaaahh.. Kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saat berada di Banpo tadi." Ujar Teukkie Hyung.

"Aniya Oppa. Selama sebulan ada di Seoul, aku belum sempat berjalan-jalan agak jauh dari Dorm. Jadi, Junho Oppa mengajakku keluar dari Dorm."

"Jadi begitu." Hyukkie Hyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Yaah Hyung, mana member yang lain? Mengapa hanya kalian berdua yang sampai ke Banpo?" tanyaku mengalihkan percakapan.

"Kyu sedang kurang enak badan. Maklum, setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, badannya jadi sering drop." Teukkie Hyung berhenti dan mengambil nafas panjang. Hyukkie Hyung mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Nan gwaenchanha." Sesaat, ia tersenyum ke arah Hyukkie Hyung. "Ahh. Si Wookie dan Yesung, emmm.. Apa perlu aku ceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan? Hahahaha..."

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

"Jadi sekarang sedang kalian berkencan?" tanya Hyukkie Oppa tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Aniya. Yaaahh Hyung. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu lah." ucap Junho Oppa. Aku tertunduk. '_Heeeehh... Lagi-lagi aku berpikiran yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Tara-ah. Ini bukan kencan._'

"Yaaaahh.. Kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saat berada di Banpo tadi." Ujar Teukkie Oppa.

"Aniya Oppa. Selama sebulan ada di Seoul, aku belum sempat berjalan-jalan agak jauh dari Dorm. Jadi, Junho Oppa mengajakku keluar dari Dorm." '_Padahal aku berharap ini adalah sebuah kencan, Oppa. Sayangnya, ini bukan._'

* * *

><p>"Tara-ah. Ige mwoya?" aku berjalan lebih cepat. Aku ingin segera pulang ke Dorm.<p>

"Aniya."

"Tara-ah." Namun di aberhasil memegang lenganku dan menariknya sehingga kini kami berhadapan. "Igemwoya? Kau marah padaku?"

"Aniya Oppa. Nan gwaenchanha." Aku berusaha melepaskan cengakeraman tangannya dari lenganku. Sayang, usahaku sia-sia. Cengkeramannya terlalu kuat.

"Geojimar. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Aku hanya capek. Lihat, sekarang sudah sangat larut." Aku memperlihatkan jam tanganku padanya. "Junho Oppa. _Let's go home_." Aku berjalan menuju tempat motor Junho Oppa diparkir dan memasang helm di kepalaku.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan alasanmu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba di dekat telingaku.

"Mwo? Alasan? Ani." Aku masih menyangkal bahwa aku masih sedikit marah padanya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Yahh Oppa. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah?" dia menggeleng. "So? Apalagi yang Oppa takutkan? Ayo kita pulaaaaang." Aku merengek dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah kembali.

"Gaja gaja. Kau memang yeoja yang manja, Tara-ah." Ucapnya sambil naik ke atas motornya dan memakai helmnya.

"Mwo? Yaaaahhh... Kau lebih senang aku manja atau menjadi seorang namja?"

"Sudahlah sudahlah. Cepat naik."

"Arraseo arraseo." Aku naik ke motor dan bersiap.

"Mana tanganmu?" tiba-tiba Junho Oppa meminta tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat menyerahkan tanagnku. Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik tanganku untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Jantungku terasa berhenti. "I..ige mw..mwo..mwoya?"

"Diam dan taruh tanganmu yang lain di sini juga." Aku menuruti kata-katanya.

"Su...sudah Op...pa..."

"Yaaahh.. Kau kedinginan? Mengapa gemetaran?"

"Nan gwaenchanha. Gaja Oppa. Aku sudah mengantuk." Ku lontarkan alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Tak lama kemudian, motor Junho mulai berjalan.

Aku tersenyum. Ku eratkan peganganku. Aku nyaman dengan posisi ini. Aku tak mau melepaskannya. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Aji Oppa. Gwaenchanhayo? Nan gwaenchanha. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo. Kau sudah mengirimkanku malaikat yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku. Sekarang, bantu aku memenangkan hatinya, Oppa. Bantu aku menyembuhkan traumanya. Bantu aku berdiri di sisinya. Oppa, saranghanta. Neomu bogoshippeoyo.<em>'Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Otomatis, aku menarik tanagn kananku untuk mengusapnya.

"Waeyo? Kau mengantuk?"

"Aniya Oppa. Mataku kemasukkan debu."

"Kau menangis?" Junho Oppa langsung menepikan motornya dan berhenti tepat di sisi _Banpo Bridge_. Dia menoleh kepadaku yang masih mengusap air mata. "Waeyo?"

"Nan gwaenchanha." Aku masih sibuk menghapus air mataku saat tiba-tiba daguku di angkat oleh Junho Oppa hingga wajahku benar-benar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Nan gwaenchanha? Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Aku tak melihat sesuatu yang baik di wajahmu sekarang, Tara-ah. Yang kulihat hanya air mata yang meleleh di pipimu. Apa yang terjadi?" aku menggeleng lemah. Tiba-tiba Junho Oppa memelukku. Nafasku tercekat.

"Op..Oppaa.."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Aku mengangguk grogi. Lalu dia melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahuku dan melihat kedua mataku. "Jangan pernah menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, Tara-ah."

"Ne' Oppa. Nan gwaenchanha. Aku hanya merindukan Eomma dan Appaku. Apalagi Appaku sedang sakit saat ini."

"Lusa khan hari keberangkatanmu. Jangan bersedih lagi, arraseo?"

"Hem.." aku mengangguk mantap. '_Mianhae Oppa. Aku berbohong lagi padamu_.'

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, hari keberangkatan Taro untuk pulang ke Indonesia. Dari pagi, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menggantikan Taro di sini.<p>

"Apa kau sudah siap, Tara-ah?"

"Hem. Aku siap Oppa. Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma, Appa dan Tari." Taro mengangguk. Terdengar suara Min Jae Oppa memanggil kami.

"Twins, sudah siap?"

"Jamkkan man Hyung." jawab Taro "Tara-ah. Bertahanlah. Aku hanya akan pergi selama satu minggu. Atau paling lama 2 minggu. Jamkkan man di sini, arraseo?"

"Ne' Oppa. Aku akan bertahan." Kami berpeluukan. Kami berusaha menjaga rahasia perbincangan kami di kamar tadi. Sayangnya, seseorang sudah mendengarnya dari balik pintu.

"Mereka benar-benar akan bertukar tempat seperti yang kukatakan dulu? Apa mereka sudah gila?"

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13 sudah..<strong>

**Chap 14 tinggal post..**

**Ahhhh..**

**Tinggal nunggu RnR dari sodara-sodara reader..**

**Gomawo gomawo gomawo buat semuanya.. :D**


	14. Chap 14 Changing

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di bandara, kami sudah benar-benar bersiap-siap. Kami bertukar baju sesaat sebelum keberangkatan. Agar rencana kami berjalan sempurna, Taro rela menutup kepalanya dengan kerpus dan menutup mulutnya dengan masker.<p>

"Tara-ah. Gwaenchanha?" tanya Chansung-i Oppa sesaat setelah kami bertukar posisi. Taro hanya mengangguk. Aku yang menyadari bahwa keingintahuan Chansung Oppa bertambah besar, segera merangsek maju untuk melindungi Taro.

"Tara tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Tadi pagi, dia hanya sedikit flu." jelasku dengan suara yang kubuat semirip mungkin dengan Taro. Takut-takut, kulihat wajah Junho Oppa sekilas. '_Eotteohge? Jangan sampai dia curiga._'

"Uhukk uhukk.. Sepherthinya akhu harus mashuk dhulu. Annyeong Oppha..." aku sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara Taro yang benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sedang terserang flu. Lebih tepatnya saat aku terserang flu. Serak-serak tidak karuan. Hahahaha...

"Tara-ah.. I'm gonna miss youuuuu...!" ujar Wooyoung Oppa saat Taro sudah agak menjauh. PLETAKKK..! Tangan halus Khun Oppa berarang di puncak kepalanya. "Aduuuhhh...! Appoo..."

"Makanya jangan teriak-teriak. Kau tidak ingat kalo kita sedang menyamar?" Wooyoung Oppa menutup mulutnya, ketakutan.

"Eotteohge? Eotteohge?" dia bingung saat melihat yeoja-yeoja mulai mendekati tempat merka berdiri. Aku juga sadar bahwa jarak kami dengan mereka (Hottest) sudah terlampau dekat.

"Sepertinya, saatnya kita lari, Hyung." Tanpa sadar, aku mencengkeram tangan Junho Oppa. "Gaja kita lari ke mobil. Hana... Dul... Set...!" ku bawa Junho Oppa berlari. Aku belum benar-benar sadar kalau itu Junho Oppa. Setelah sampai di mobil, aku baru menyadarinya. "Mianhaeyo Op.. HYUNG..!" Hampiiiiir saja aku keceplosan.

"Kau terlihat aneh Taro-ah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ani Hyung. Nan gwaenchanha." Aku terseyum pada semuanya termasuk juga pada Junho Oppa yang sedari tadi melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Arra arra. Yahh MinJae-ah. Ayo kita pulang. Sebelum Hottest mengejar kita." Ajak Jinyoung Oppa. MinJae Oppa langsung tancap gas menuju Dorm. Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil dan melihat pesawat Garuda yang membawa Taro bersamanya. '_Good bye Oppa. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Eomma, Appa dan Tari. Bilang kalau aku juga merindukan mereka. Sangat merindukan mereka._'

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Ada tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh kepada si pemilik tagan yang sekarang sudah terulur ke depan mukaku itu. Tangan berkulit putih itu milik Junsu Oppa. Kulihat dia tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya sekilas.<p>

"Waeyo? Kau sudah merindukan yeosaengmu?" aku mengangguk lemah dan menatap jalanan lagi. Kali ini, rasanya bernafas saja sudah sangat berat. Seperti ada yang menghimpit dadaku. '_Oppa... Cepatlah kembali. Aku takut ini semua tak akan bertahan lama._'

"Taro-ah Taro-ah." Wooyoung Oppa memanggil nama Taro. Aku yang merasa sudah menjadi Taro, menoleh. "Apa pelajaran memasak yang sudah kau dapat dari Tara?" aku terkesiap. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Emm... Hanya Gaeran Mari, Japchae dan Kimchi. Waeyo Hyung?" aku mulai terbiasa dengan kata Hyung jadi aku sudah mulai tidak takut salah lagi.

"Masakkan kami makanan ya setelah ini. Bersama Taecyeon Hyung tentunya. Arra?"

"Hehem. Tenang saja."

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari semenjak kepergian Taro. Semua masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang mencurigaiku hingga hari ini. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Tepat hari ini, seseorang berkata padaku tentang sesuatu yang membuatku terperanjat.<p>

"MWO? Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Tak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan lagi dariku, Tara-ah. Aku mengenalmu dan Oppamu lebih dari Hyung-hyung yang lain."

"Hyung. Jangan bercanda."

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

"Aniya." Aku menunduk. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah membohongi mereka. "Jamkkan man." Keberanianku mulai tumbuh. "Kalau aku memang Tara, apa buktinya?"

"Kau mau bukti? Aku punya banyak. Pertama, saat di bandara."

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Sepertinya, saatnya kita lari, Hyung." Tanpa sadar, Tara mencengkeram tangan Junho. "Gaja kita lari ke mobil. Hana... Dul... Set...!" Dia bawa Junho berlari. Dia belum benar-benar sadar kalau itu Junho. Setelah sampai di mobil, dia baru menyadarinya. "Mianhaeyo Op.. HYUNG..!" Hampir saja dia keceplosan._

"_Kau terlihat aneh Taro-ah. Apa kau sakit?"_

"_Ani Hyung. Nan gwaenchanha." Tara terseyum pada semuanya termasuk juga pada Junho yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh._

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>"Lalu apa lagi ya?" dia terlihat berpikir. "Ah iyha. Saat memasak waktu itu."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Kau pintar sekali Taro-ah. Masakanmu sungguh lezat. Apa Tara yang mengajarkan ini semua padamu?" tanya Taecyeon pada Tara._

"_Emmm.. N..Ne' Op...HYUNG.. Tara memang sangat suka masak. Makanya, aku di jadikan kelinci percobaannya. Mau tak mau, aku harus ada di sampingnya saat dia memasak. Saat itu aku belajar." ucap Tara sambil berbohong. Sementara itu, Junho mendengar percakapan Taecyeon dan Tara di dapur._

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>"Aku bertaya pada diriku sendiri. Kapan dia belajar masak? Ehmmm... dan satu lagi yang mungkin akan membuatku agak sedikit shock. Tapi, aku memang benar-benar mendengar ini semua."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Apa kau sudah siap, Tara-ah?"_

"_Hem. Aku siap Oppa. Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma, Appa dan Tari." Terdengar suara Taro dan Tara yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam kamar._

_Junho yang penasaran, akhirnya sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka. Junho yang terkejut, berusaha menutupi ini semua tanpa sepengetahuan Taro dan Tara. Lalu MinJae memanggil mereka._

"_Twins, sudah siap?"_

"_Jamkkan man Hyung." jawab Taro. "Tara-ah. Bertahanlah. Aku hanya akan pergi selama satu minggu. Atau paling lama 2 minggu. Jamkkan di sini, arraseo?" terdengar suara Taro yang menenangkan yeosaengnya._

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>"K..kau mendengar semuanya?"<p>

"Mian. Tapi memang iya." Aku menunduk. Pelupuk mataku mulai terisi dengan air mata. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan Taro. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku di peluk.

"Gwaenchanha. Geogjeong ma-_don't worry_." Aku mendongak. Tangan kekar Junho Oppa mengusap lelehan air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. "Aku akan membantumu bertahan hingga Taro pulang." Aku membeku mendengar perkataannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Gwaenchanha Tara-ah. Tenang saja. Gwaenchanha." Dia membisikkan kata itu di telingaku lirih.

"_**Tenang saja Tara. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Aku sangat lelah. Biarkan aku menutup mata satu menit saja."**_

Aku terkesiap. Suara Kak Aji sesaat sebelum ia meninggal, terbayang dengan jelas. Aku menarik diriku dari pelukan Junho Oppa. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Mwoya?"

"Ani. Aku hanya tidak mau yang lain melihat kita berpelukan seperti tadi, Op...Hyung." aku masih saja sering salah saat menyebut kata Hyung.

"Arra arra. Jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku saat butuh bantuan, Tara-ah." Dia mengelus lembut rambutku.

"Hehem." Aku mengangguk paham.

* * *

><p>-He's a Girl-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Segini dulu ya yg chap 14..<strong>

**Chap 15 tinggal nuggu waktu senggang doank..**

**Gomawo gomawo gomawo buat semua reader.. *peluk satu-satu**

**Don't forget to RnR.. :D**


	15. Chap 15 You'll fine

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>"Taro-aaaaaahh." Woo Oppa berlari ke arahku. Bukan dari samping kanan, dari kiri atau belakang. Tapi dari depan. Yap. Dia akan memelukku sepersekian detik lagi dan aku akan ketahuan karena aku bukanlah Taro. Ku pejamkan mataku sambil melindungi tubuhku. Namun tak kurasakan tangan Woo Oppa memelukku. Ku beranikan untuk membuka mataku. Lee Junho berdiri di depanku sehingga Woo Oppa memeluknya.<p>

"Yaaaahhh..! Junho-ah. Aku khan mau memeluk uri dongsaeng."

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memeluknya, Hyung. Kau tidak lihat dia sedang apa?" aku yang hanya melihat televisi, kaget dengan alasan Junho Oppa.

"Hanya lihat TV saja lho. Aku mau memberi berita bagus."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau tahu saja. Aku kan mau mengatakannya pada Taro."

"Memangnya ada apa Hyung?" aku mengambil alih percakapan mereka. Woo Oppa berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah merangkul pundakku. Aku menelan ludah. Junho Oppa melotot karenanya.

"Jinyoung Hyung akan mengajak kita semua berenang hari ini. Hahahaha... Kau harus ikut dan jangan menolaknya kali ini. Arra?" aku menelan ludah lagi dan mengangguk ragu.

"Andwae...!" suara teriakan Junho Oppa terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"_What's up_ Junho-ah?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Aku sudah mengajaknya dari dua hari yang lalu." DEG..! '_Junho Oppa menyelamatkanku lagi?_'

"Jinjjayo? Jinjjayo Taro-ah?" aku mengangguk pelan. Woo Oppa memandangku penuh selidik. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke...ke... Emm.. Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Dia khan belum pernah kesana. Lagipula, aku juga sudah sangat jarang keluar berdua dengan dongsaengku satu ini gara-gara kesibukan kita yang tidak ada habisnya. Benar kan, Taro-ah?"

"N..nae Hyung." jawabku dengan sedikit bergetar. Woo Oppa terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Arra arra. Aisshh kau ini Junho-ah. Kau merusak acaraku saja. Aku khan penasaran dengan bentuk perut Taro." Jawab Woo Oppa yang sukses membuatku berteriak.

"MWO?"

"Yaaaahhh..!" ucap Woo Oppa sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Ahhh.. Sudahlah Taro-ah. Aku mau membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Gaja." Ditariknya tanganku keluar dari Dorm 2PM. Sesampainya di luar, "Tara-ah. Gwaenchanha?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Na...nan gwaenchanha." Di pikiranku masih terbayang wajah Woo Oppa yang polos-tapi-memilukan itu. Aku mendesah pelan sambil menunduk.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti Taro, Oppa?" dia mengangguk. Aku mendengus pelan. Lalu kurasakan ada tangan yang mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak. Dia tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanha. Bagiku, kau tetap Tara walaupun yang lain menganggapmu Taro. Tara yang pintar masak dan masakannya enak." Aku tersenyum. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatiku dan perasaanku. Tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas. '_Omo.. Apa wajahku berubah warna? Andwae. Setidaknya jangan saat ini dan di dekatnya. Ahhh..._' Aku merutuk di dalam hati.

"Oppa.. Ehh Hyung."

"Hem?"

"Aku mau mengaku saja pada mereka. Bagaimana?"

"Babo." Dia memukul kepalaku pelan. Aku merengut.

"Waeee?"

"Aku ingin kau lebih lama menjadi Taro."

"Eh?"

"Aku mulai menyukai permainan ini dan sensasi yang ditimbulkannya."

"Sensasi? Sensasi apa Oppa?"

"Sensasi yang terasa saat melindungimu atau saat melihat mereka mulai curiga denganmu, Tara-ah." Dia tersenyum kecil sambil memandangku. Tangannya sudah tak lagi tergantung disisi tubuhnya. Namun, sudah berpindah di pundakku. Ya, dia merangkulku.

"Jinjjayo?" dia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya karena memang aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tak pernah mau bersentuhan dengan masalah apapun. Dari dulu aku berusaha _stay away_ dari segala masalah yang mungkin datang ke kehidupanku yang tenang ini. Ya, aku menyukai ketenangan, Tara-ah. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, aku mau menantang diriku untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, bersamamu. Aku menikmatinya, Tara-ah."

"Mwo?"

"Aku menikmati kebersamaan kita." Dia memelukku dan aku tenggelam dalam dadaya yang hangat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>"Ini adalah pemotretan CF kalian sesi kedua. Janga kacaukan ini seperti kemarin. Kau juga Taro-ah. Semangatlah sedikit." Kata Min Jae Oppa di depan kami semua. Aku mengangguk lemah. Lalu kami melangkah ke lokasi pemotretan.<p>

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Junho Oppa yag sudah ada di belakangku. Aku menggeleng. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah tak bisa membohongi mereka lagi, Hyung." Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Hyung.

"Hei..! Ini sudah hari ke-13 Taro pulang ke Indonesia, Tara-ah. Dan sampai saat ini, kau masih baik-baik saja. Sudahlah. Kita anggap hari ini kita sedang bersenang-senang. Arraseo? Jangan tampakkan wajah sedihmu itu."

"Hey kalian berdua..!" kami menoleh bersama-sama. Terlihat MinJae Oppa sudah berkacak pinggang. "Kalian mau mati?" GLEK..!

"Aku tak mau mati muda, Tara-ah. Gaja." Junho Oppa menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku berlari. Dan pemotretan kami di mulai.

Pemotretan kami berlangsung selama 2,5 jam. Sungguh melelahkan. Walaupun kami hanya berpose di depan kamera, namun percayalah, sangat amat melelahkan. Aku beranjak menekati tasku. Maksudku tas milik Taro yang ku pinjam. Aku mengambil air minum dari dalamnya. Ku teguk dengan segera. Tenggorokanku sudah mengering sedari tadi.

"Tara-ah." Aku menghentikan 'ritual' minumku. Junho Oppa. Memang hanya dia yang memanggilku Tara saat ini.

Tangan Junho Oppa sudah menggelayut di pundakku. Darahku berdesir. Antara takut dan malu. Takut karena mungkin Chan Oppa sadar bahwa aku yeoja. Malu karena aku memang yeoja. Dan sudah jelas bisa ditebak, wajahku memerah.

"Yah Tara-ah. Gwaenchanha? Kau terlihat sangat... Eummm... sangat 'merah'." Junho Oppa terlihat bingung melihatku.

"Ani ani. Nan gwaenchanha. Aku hanya lelah dan kepanasan."

"Ahh.. Aku juga merasakan kepanasan. Ayo kita beli es krim saja. Aku tahu tempat es krim yang enak di dekat sini. Langganan kami untuk membelikan es krim saat Wooyoung menangis. Gaja." Dia menarik tanganku keluar dari gedung. Namun ia berbalik.

"Ada apa Oppa?"

"Ani. HYUUUUUUUUUNG..!" dia berteriak. Kulihat semua member termsuk Min Jae Oppa dan para kru pemotretan, menoleh ke arah kami. "AKU DAN TARO MAU BELI ES KRIM DULUUU..! ANNYEONG..." namun kulihat Woo Oppa mengejar kami.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa kalian tak mengajakku membeli es krim juga?"

"Arra arra. Kau boleh ikut Woo." ucap Junho Oppa.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di sebuah bangunan yang agak luas, kami masuk. Kami memilih tempat duduk yang dekat jendela. Aku merenung saat seorang pelayan datang kepada kami.<p>

"Mau memesan apa?"

"Kami hanya mau memesan es krim. Coklat biscuit satu, banana split satu, eumm.. Taro-ah. Taro-ah." Aku tak menyadari hingga tangan lembut itu mengelus pipiku.

"Ahh.. Waeyo?"

"Kau mau memesan apa?"

"Strawberry Milkshake saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

"Eummm Taro-ah." panggil Woo Oppa.

"Ne'?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Strawberry?" tanya Woo Oppa dengan polos. Nafasku tercekat. Aku lupa kalau Taro sama sekali tak perah menyukai rasa itu. RASA STRAWBERRY.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhaeyeo yeorobeun... *deep bow<strong>

**Pendek banget yha ini chappie?**

**Mian mian mian mian mian... *deep bow again**

**jangan lupa RnR yaaaaa...**


	16. Chap 16 Waiting

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUNHO<strong>

"Eummm Taro-ah." panggil Woo.

"Ne'?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Strawberry?" aku langsung melotot. '_Omo..! Aku lupa kalau Taro tidak menyukai Strawberry._' Kulihat Tara sibuk berpikir untuk memberikan alasan pada Woo. Aku tidak tega.

"Woo-ah. Memangnya orang berubah tidak boleh? Mungkin dia sudah berani melawan ketakutannya dengan Strawberry." Lagi-lagi aku membelanya.

"Jinjjayo? Waaahhh... Chukkae Taro-ah."

"Ak...Aku hanya mencoba merasakan makanan yang sering Tara makan untuk menghilangkan rindu, Hyung."

"Ahh Taro-ah. Aku juga merindukannya. Jangan seperti ini lah. Ehh iya. Kira-kira kapan dia akan pulang?" tanya Woo lagi. Tara menggeleng. Taro memang tidak memberi tahu kapan ia pulang sampai hari ke-13 ini.

"Aku akan meneleponnya." Tara berdiri dan berlalu. Aku mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan Tara. Dia berhenti di tempat duduk depan café. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet-mencet tombolnya.

"_Assalamualaikum. Yeoboseyo?"_

"_..."_

"_Miss you too, Eomma. Appa gwaenchanha?"_

"_..."_

"_Aniya. Mana Oppa?"_

"_..."_

"_Nan gwaenchanha, Oppa. Kapan pulang?_ _Nega neomu bogosippeoyo."_

"_..."_

"_Arra arra. Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan ketularan Appa. Arraseo?"_

"_..."_

"_See you soon here. Assalamualaikum."_

Tara sudah menyelesaikan panggilannya. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan kembali lagi ke tempat dudukku. Kulihat _Banana Split_ku sudah agak mencair. Segera saja ku makan dengan lahap. Tara duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula, di sampingku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia masih ditahan Eomma untuk kembali kemari. Tapi dari suaranya tadi, aku merasa dia sedang agak kurang sehat. Ahhh Oppa... Kau membuatku khawatir saja."

"Oppa? Oppa siapa? Kenapa kamu memaggil Oppa bukan Hyung? Kau tadi amenelepon sapa sih? Aku jadi bingung." Woo mencecar Tara dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tara langsung terkesiap dan bingung.

"Ap..Appa. Maksudku Appa. Appaku khan sedang sakit Hyung. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatan beliau. Ahh..mungkin aku kecapekan jadi omonganku ngelantur." Dia meminum sedikit-sedikit _milkshake_ yang ada di depannya itu. "Ahhh.. Rasanya aneh." ucapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, biar aku yang habiskan. Pesan lagi yang baru. Bagaimana?" aku menawarkan ide itu kepada Tara. Woo terlihat gusar. "Waeyo Woo?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian berlama-lama di sini. Aku ada janji dengan Ji Eun-ah. Aku berangkat sekarang ya."

"Tapi kau harus pamit dulu ke Min Jae Hyung, Woo."

"Tenang saja. Aku tadi sudah meneleponnya. Min Jae Hyung memperbolehkan asal tidak pulang malam. Baiklah aku berangkat. Annyeong."

"Ne' Hyung. Jalga." Woo berlalu. "Huuuufffff..." Tara menghembuskan nafas lega. Ku usapkan tanganku ke punggungnya. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Hehem. Nan gweanchanha. Jangan khawatir, Hyung."

"Cepat habiskan minumanmu."

"Aku belum mau kembali, Hyung. Aku masih ingin menenangkan diri. Kembalilah dulu ke tempat pemotretan."

"Aniya. Aku akan menemanimu. Tenang saja. Selama yang kau inginkan." Aku melihat senyum tersungging di bibir Tara.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo, Hyung."

"Hehem. Bertahanlah Tara-ah. Untuk Taro, Appamu, dan Eommamu." Dia mengangguk. "Serta untukku." ucapku lirih. Dia tersenyum.

"Pasti..!" jawabnya mantap dan menatapku tajam. Aku terkekeh.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>Aku merenggangkan ototku. Awal pekan ini mungkin Taro akan pulang dan tugas Tara akan berakhir. Aku tidak tega saat melihatnya terbebani dengan tugas itu. Tugas menggantika posisi Taro.<p>

"Hyuuuuuung..! Sarapaaaann..!" Suara Tara terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan malas. Kulihat Chan dan Woo juga masih bergelung dengan selimutnya di lantai ruang tamu.

"Tara-ah." Aku memanggilnya dengan pelan. Dia menoleh.

"Cepat duduk sana." Dia mengusirku dari dapur. "Makan terus mandi."

"Waeyo? Ini masih setengah 7 pagi."

"Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini kita ada pembuatan CF di Myeongdong. Baboya."

"Yaaahhh..! Aku ini Hyungmu." Aku cemberut. Dia terkikih.

"Hyung babo. Udah cepet makan. Aku mau membangunkan yang lain." Tara berlalu. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara Tara yang sedang membangunkan member yang lain. Aku tersenyum geli saat Woo dan Chan datang ke meja makan dengan wajah acak-acakan.

"Taro sekarang cerewetnya mengalahkan Tara ya. Haduuuhhh..." ujar Woo.

"Ne'. Mengalahkan Tara." Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chan.

"Sudah makan saja. Enak kok." Aku memakan sarapanku dengan lahap.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, jam menunjukkan pukul 9. Saatnya kita berangkat ke Myeongdong. Kami akan melakukan flashmob untuk shooting CF kita yang terbaru. Aku yang sudah berlatih keras selama hampir dua pekan ini sangat menantikan hari ini. Mengapa? Karena hari ini akan ku saksikan Tara menari. Di sampingku.<p>

"Hyung. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di balkon? Cepat siap-siap." Suara Tara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh. Ternyata dia sudah siap. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan merangkul bahunya. Dia terlihat risih dan takut. "Yahh Hyung."

"Gwaenchanha. Kita kan sesama lelaki. Ini sudah biasa."

"Jinjja?" dia terlihat berpikir. "Apa mereka tidak akan menganggap kita aneh? Seperti pasangan... Ehmmm.. Kau tau khan Hyung?"

"Ne'. Aku tahu maksudmu." Aku menatap wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Aku rindu kau yang dulu, Tara-ah." dia terlihat bingung. Lalu dia menatapku.

"Aku yang dulu? Apa maksudnya Hyung?"

"Aku rindu saat rambutmu masih panjang, rindu saat kau memakai pakaian yeoja, rindu saat kau marah-marah padaku sebagai seorang yeoja. Hmmmm... Banyak yang ku rindukan darimu, Tara-ah."

"Banyak?" dia terlihat tersipu malu. Pipinya yang putih sudah dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne'. Nega neomu bogoshipoyeo. Rindu melihatmu menangis saat di _Cheongdam Bridge _juga. Hahahaha..."

"Yaaahhh..! Hyung ini. Suka melihatku menangis?"

"Ddayonghaji-_of course_. Kau seperti anak balita saat kau menangis. Hahahaha..." Tara cemberut. "Yaaahh..! Aku hanya bercanda Tara-ah. Jangan menangis sekarang."

"Sapa yang mau nangis. Weeeekkk...!" ujarnya sambil berlari menjauh dariku. "Udah, ganti baju sana."

"Arra arra. Cerewet." Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba...

"Junho-ah. Ikut aku. Aku mau bicara." Wajah Khun Hyung terlihat serius.

"N..Ne' Hyung." '_Ada apa ya?Kenapa wajah Hyung sebegitu seriusnya? Jangan-jangan..._' Aku mengikuti langkah Khun Hyung. Ternyata aku dibawanya ke dapur.

"Jaga Taro baik-baik. Tariannya masih agak amburadul. Ahh satu lagi. Dari kemarin kulihat makannya sedikit. Bujuk dia untuk makan lebih banyak hari ini. Arra?" _Huffff..._ Aku menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Khun Hyung masih belum tahu soal Tara.

"Ddangyeonghaji Hyung. Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya." Khun Hyung menatap mataku dalam-dalam seakan-akan ia berkata bahwa aku harus benar-benar menjaga Tara denga baik. Aku mengangguk.

"Hyuuuung...! Ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo berangkaaaaatttt..!" suara Tara terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Aku dan Khun Hyung segera masuk kamar masing-masing dan ganti baju.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aduuuuhhh...<strong>

**Jelek sekali chappie ini..**

**Mianhamnida yeorobeun.. TT-TT**

**Tapi tetep RnR yaa... :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chappie berikutnya...**

**Annyeong...**


	17. Chap 17 An Accident

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Taro akhirnya pulang setelah 2 minggu lebih dia pergi Indonesia. Aku bersiap-siap pergi untuk menjemput Taro di bandara.<p>

"Kau sudah siap?" aku melongkokkan kepalaku ke kamar Tara. Tak ku dengar jawaban dari Tara. "Tara-ah.. Eodiga?" masih tidak ada jawaban. Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku telusuri kamarnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kau dimana Tara-ah?" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menunggunya di ruang tamu. Ku pencet tombol hijau di ponselku dan meneleponnya.

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my heartbeat<em>

_(It's beating for you)_

_Listen to my heartbeat_

_(It's waiting for you)_

* * *

><p>"Bagus..! Orangnya ga ada. Ponsel ditinggal di kamar. Itu anak maunya apa sih?" aku menggerutu. Tiba-tiba dari arah balkon...<p>

"Oppa? Gwaenchanha?" aku terkesiap. Itu Tara. Tapi...

"Yaaahhh..! Kenapa kau memakai baju yeoja? Taro kan belum pulang." aku menoleh ke arah pintu Dorm. Untung semua member, Mr. Jang, MinJae Hyung dan Jinyoung Hyung sedang ada di tempat latihan untuk mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan.

"_It's okay._" Dia tersenyum. Ahhhh... Ku pandangi Tara yang sedang memakai pakaian yang seharusnya memang ia pakai itu. Pakaian yeoja. Rasa rindu menelusup di hatiku. Ku dekati dia dan kupeluk tubuh kecilnya. Dia tidak melawan.

"Aku rindu yeosaengku yang menghilang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Untungnya dia sekarang sudah kembali. Jangan pergi lagi ya." Ku lepaskan pelukanku. Dia tersenyum.

"Memangnya kalo aku pergi kenapa?"

"Nanti kami semua kelaparan. Hahahahaha..." dia cemberut. Wajahnya menjadi lebih imut dari biasanya. "Sudahlah. Kita jemput Taro sekarang yuk. Sebelum semuanya datang dan rahasiamu ketahuan."

"Gaja gaja. Aku juga sudah kangen dengan Oppaku tercinta." Tiba-tiba aku berhenti berjalan. Tara menatapku heran. "Waeyo? Gwaenchanha?"

'_Bukannya Oppa tercintamu selama ini sudah ada di sampingmu, Tara-ah?_' "Aniya. Gaja gaja." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Tara mengekor di belakangku. Kali ini, aku pinjam mobil Jinyoung Hyung untuk menjemput Taro. Karena jika aku meminjam van milik MinJae Hyung, Hottest akan menyadari dan mengejar kami seperti dulu.

* * *

><p>Di dalam mobil, Tara dan aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga tak terdengar suara percakapan diantara kami. Entah mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini hari ini. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana ini, mencoba membuka percakapan.<p>

"Tara-ah. Gwaenchanhayo?" dia hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, mengapa kau diam saja? Ada yang salah?"

"Aku yang salah." jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku yang sedang membagi konsentrasi antara menyetir dan memperhatikan Tara. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ku elus pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh padaku. Aku terkesiap dan menepikan mobil Jinyoung Hyung.

"Yahh.. Ada apa?" mata Tara berkaca-kaca. Dia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ku elus lembut puncak kepalanya. "Gwaenchanhayo? Tara-ah, jangan seperti ini."

"Ak..aku hanya merasa ini semua salah, Oppa. Aku membohongi publik. Aku sudah tak kuat. Aku ingin mengakui semuanya. Aku tak mau berbohong lebih lama lagi. Ak...aku..."

TES... Air mata itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Yeoja di hadapanku kini menangis. Ingin sekali aku merengkuhnya dan membiarkan ia menangis di dadaku. Tetapi aku lebih memilih diam di tempatku dan melihatnya menumpahkan semua uneg-uneg yang mengganjal di hatinya.

TES... TES... TES... TES... TES... TES... Ku biarkan ia menangis sepuasnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum. Aku mau melihatnya tertawa seperti biasanya.. namun yang kudapat hanya senyuman getir dengan hiasan air mata di pipi tirusnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Oppa."

"Ne'?"

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk waktu yang Oppa luangkan untuk menungguku di Dorm saat aku pulang telat, menjemputku di _bridge_ bahkan menggendongku serta merawatku saat aku sakit, menghiburku yang sedang kesepian tanpa Taro di sini, memahami keadaanku dan Taro, mendukungku selama Taro tidak di sampingku, saat..." aku menempelkan telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Hey, aku juga Oppamu. Kau yeosaengku. Tak bolehkah aku membantu yeosaengku bertahan?" dia menunduk.

"Mianhaeyo Oppa."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisi kalian sekarang. Sekarang, angkat kepalamu, hapus air mata itu. Aku tak mau orang-orang menganggapku sebagai orang jahat karena sudah membuatmu menangis." Tara tersenyum.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah satu minggu setelah kepulangan Taro ke Dorm. Tara sudah kembali menjadi Tara. hubunganku dan Tara semakin dekat. Kami sudah sering keluar berdua dan semua member serta MinJae Hyung pun tahu. Seperti malam itu. Kami sedang keluar berdua. Namun, aku tak tahu bahwa malam ini seharusnya aku mendengarkan larangan Junsu Hyung untuk tidak keluar Dorm.<p>

"Tidak Hyung. Aku mau mengajak Tara jalan-jalan."

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak, Junho-ah."

"Ahh Hyung. Gwaenchanha. Aku akan menjaga Tara seperti biasanya. Kami akan pulang tepat pukul 10. Arraseo. Gwaenchanha."

"Junho-ah..."

"Annyeong Hyuuuung." Tara sudah menungguku di depan Dorm.

"Museun iriya?"

"Anio. Gwaenchanha. Gaja kita berangkat."

"Kali ini kita mau kemana Oppa?"

"Ayo ke Banpo lagi. Lalu kita ke Namsan. Eottae?"

"Gajaaaaa..." Tara menggandeng lenganku sambil berjalan ke garasi Dorm.

* * *

><p>5 menit kemudia, aku sudah berada di Banpo. Kami sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim. Karena giliranku lama, aku rebut es krim yang sudah ada di tangan Tara.<p>

"Yaaaahhh..! Itu kan es krimku." teriak Tara.

"Apa apa apa?" ku bawa es krimnya berlari menjauh. Karena terlalu asyik berlari, aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang aku sudah berada di tengah jembatan yang notabene adalah jalan raya.

"Oppaaaaaaaa..." aku dengar teriakan Tara dari kejauhan dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju cepat KEARAHKU.

Kakiku tak bisa di gerakkan. Aku mematung di tengah jalan. Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap saat mobil itu menyentuhku, tak ada rasa sakit yang terasa. Namun, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. Bibirku terluka akibat terbentur aspal.

_BRAAAAAKKKKK...!_

"KYAAAAAA...!"

Aku berdiri dan melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku mendekat. Nafasku naik turun. '_Tara.. Tara.. Tara.._' Namanya berulang-ulang muncul di otakku. Aku mendekati kerumunan itu dan menyibaknya hingga aku bisa melihat siapa yang menolongku.

DEG..! "Tara-ah." ucapku lirih. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Bangun Tara-ah. Ini aku Junho. Tara-ah.. Tara-ah.. _Anybody. Call ambulance..!_"

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

"Yaaaahhh..! Itu kan es krimku." teriakku pada Junho Oppa..

"Apa apa apa?" Dia berlari membawa es krimku menjauh. Tanpa sadar, dia menuju tengah jalan raya.

"Oppaaaaaaaa..." aku berteriak dari kejauhan kareana saat itu aku sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju cepat KEARAHNYA.

Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia hanya melihat mobil yag semakin dekat dengannya itu. Lalu dia memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku langsung berlari dan mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh dan membentur aspal. Lampu mobil itu menyilaukan mataku. Hingga...

_BRAAAAAKKKKK...!_

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku. Aku juga merasakan pusig yang teramat sangat saat kepalaku berbenturan dengan aspal.

"KYAAAAAA...!" suara wanita itu masih bisa ku dengar walaupun mataku sudah tertutup rapat. Sayup-sayup kudengar Junho Oppa memanggil namaku. '_Oppa.. Pergilah. Jangan pedulikan aku._' Lalu semakin lama suara-suara mereka di telan kegelapan yang menyelimutiku.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie 17 sudah dataaaang...<strong>

**Makasih udah sudi baca FFku sampek sejauh ini..**

**Gomawo..**

**Jeongmal gomawo.. :D**


	18. Chap 18 Painful destiny

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kembalilah Tara."<em>

Aku tak tahu aku dimana beberapa hari ini. Yang kutahu, aku sekarang berada di taman yang penuh dengan mawar putih. Mawar putih tak berduri. Hingga aku bebas berbaring dimanapun tanpa takut kulitku tergores durinya.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Terlihat seorang namja berjas putih yang tersenyum kearahku. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Yang kutahu, dialah yang menemaniku beberapa hari ini.

"_Apa harus? Aku masih ingin di sini lebih lama."_

"_Jika kau di sini sehari lagi, aku akan membawamu pergi."_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Ke tempat yang jauh hingga kau tak akan bisa kembali."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Kau memilih pergi atau kembali?"_ tanyanya dengan tegas. Tiba-tiba wajah Junho Oppa, Taro, Eomma, Appa, Tari, Eun Ji dan semua orang yang pernah ku kenal melintas di pikiranku. Ahh... Aku merindukan mereka.

"_Aku akan kembali."_

"_Kembalilah."_ Tiba-tiba aku berada di ruangan gelap. Tak ada yang terlihat kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku berdiri. '_Aku dimana?_' bathinku. Sayup-sayup ku dengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku.

"_Tara-ah. Buka matamu. Aku ada di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

"Junho Oppa." ucapku. Aku mencari suara itu. Aku berlari mencarinya. Keadaannya masih sama. Gelap. Sepi. Sendiri. Aku menghela nafas. Suara itu datang lagi.

"_Tara-ah. Bangunlah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke Banpo lagi. Ayo kita jelajahi Seoul. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Tara-ah. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena sudah hidup."_

Nafasku tersenggal. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba kulihat setitik cahaya putih yang semakin lama kurasa semakin mendekat. Aku memberanikan diri mendatanginya. Cahaya putih itu membuatku silau dan semakin silau. Aku menutup mataku...

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjap. Aku dalam sebuah ruangan dan tertidur di atas sebuah kasur. Alat bantu pernafasan menempel di sekitar mulutku. Di tanganku ada selang infus yang menempel.

Di dadaku tertempel beberapa kabel-kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan layar monitor yang terus memperlihatkan kerja jantungku. Kepalaku diperban. Di sampingku, Junho Oppa sedang tidur sambil menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Oppa..." suaraku lemah karena sakit yang kurasakan sesaat setelah mataku terbuka tadi. Kulihat ia menggeliat dan menegakkan badannya, menggosok matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tirus.

"Oppa..." panggilku lagi. Matanya yang sipit itu tiba-tiba membulat.

"Tara-ah... TARA-AHH..!" dia memelukku.

"Uhukk...!" dadaku sesak. "Op...Oppaa... Da...Dadakuuhh..."

"Mianhae mianhae.." Junho Oppa melepas pelukannya. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan senyumannya.

"Oppa... Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ka...kau... Gomawo Tara-ah. Jeongmal gomawo." Dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya yag hangat jatuh ke tanganku.

"Museun iriya, Oppa?"

"Ka...Kau telah menyelamatkanku malam itu..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"Oppaaaaaaaa..." Tara berteriak dari kejauhan karena saat itu dia sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju cepat KEARAH JUNHO.

Namun Junho tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia hanya melihat mobil yang semakin dekat dengannya itu. Lalu dia memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Tara. Dia langsung berlari dan mendorong Junho hingga Junho terjatuh dan membentur aspal. Lampu mobil itu menyilaukan mata Tara. Hingga...

_BRAAAAAKKKKK...!_

"KYAAAAAA...!"

Junho berdiri dan melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu. Junho mendekat. Nafasnya naik turun. '_Tara.. Tara.. Tara.._' Namanya berulang-ulang muncul di otaknya. Ia mendekati kerumunan itu dan menyibaknya hingga ia bisa melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

DEG..! "Tara-ah." ucapnya lirih. Tak terasa air mata Junho mengalir.

"Bangun Tara-ah. Ini aku Junho. Tara-ah.. Tara-ah.. _Anybody. Call ambulance..!_"

Setengah jam kemudian, Junho sudah berada di Rumah Sakit bersama Taro dan member 2PM lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat tegang. Ya mereka sedang menunggu dokter untuk bisa mengetahui keadaan Tara.

_KRIEEETTTT...!_

Pintu ruang Gawat Darurat terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar denga wajah yang kurang menyenangkan. Junho terlihat semakin muram.

"Yang mana keluarga dari Tara-sshi?"

"Sa..saya Dok. Saya saudara kembarnya." Taro angkat bicara.

"Bisa ikut saya?"

"Apa tidak keberatan jika kami semua tahu bagaimana keadaan yeosaeng kami?" Nichkhun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Apa kalian semua Oppanya?"

"YA..!" jawab semua member 2PM bersamaan.

"Arraseo." Dokter itu sejenak menghela nafas panjang. Suasana semakin menegang. "Tara-sshi selamat. Tetapi banyak sekali luka yang ia derita. Dia juga mengalami gegar otak yang agak berat akibat benturan keras antara _Cranium_nya dengan aspal jalan. _Costae_ kirinya retak. Pergelangan kakinya juga. Tulang betis kanannya atau dalam kedokteran adalah _Os Fibula_ miliknya juga retak. Dan yang paling parah lagi adalah dia sekarang mengalami. . . . . . . . . . . KOMA."

DEG...!

Ucapan terakhir Dokter itu membuat semua namja yang ada di situ terbelalak. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya. Junho sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya kami tidak pergi. Seharusnya aku mendengar larangan Junsu Hyung." Junho menyesali keputusannya. Junsu mendekati Dongsaengnya dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Gwaenchanha Junho-ah. Ini bukan salahmu. Tuhan sudah menulis ini semua bahkan sebelum ini semua terasa olehku."

"Baiklah. Saya pamit dulu. Kalian boleh masuk tetapi jangan mengganggunya karena banyak alat bantu kedokteran yang kami pasang di tubuhnya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya selama ia koma." Dokter itu berjalan menjauh.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>"Memangnya aku sudah terbaring di sini berapa hari, Oppa?"<p>

"Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu. Bahkan tadi, denyut jantungmu sudah berhenti selama 2 menit. Itu sudah ketiga kalinya selama satu minggu ini. Aku mengangguk.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Mereka akan segera datang, Tara-ah."

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>"MWO?"<p>

"Mianhae, Tara-sshi. Kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa menari lagi. Tulang betis dan pergelangan kakimu yang retak sudah tidak bisa secara normal menumpu tubuhmu saat menari." ucapan KangHee Uisa-nim mengejutkanku.

"Apa ini semua tidak bisa sembuh? Mungkin dengan terapi?" Junho Oppa mulai angkat bicara. Namun KangHee Uisa-nim menggeleng. Dan saat itulah air mataku yang sedari tadi ku tahan benar-benar tumpah. Akhirnya kami pamit pulang.

"Lalu, apa yang ku lakukan di sini jika menaripun aku sudah tak mampu?"

"Tara-ah. Janga begitu. Kau harus terus kuat dan mendampingi kami. Mendampingiku di sini." Junho Oppa memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar akibat tangisanku.

"Sepertinya ini saatny aku kembali ke Indonesia, Oppa. Aku sudah tak berguna di sini."

"Yaaahhh..! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Untuk apa kau kembali ke Indonesia?"

"Lalu untuk apa aku di sini? Melihatmu menari dengan INDAH? SHIREO OPPA..!" kemarahanku memuncak. Aku berlari menjauh. Namun, kepalaku mendadak pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Tubuhku ambruk.

"Tara-ahhhh..." hanya suara itu yang dapat di tangkap telingaku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di kamarku. Wajah Tarolah yang pertama kali kulihat. Lalu Junho Oppa, Khun Oppa, Woo Oppa, Junsu Oppa, Chan Oppa, dan Taec Oppa.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan, Tara. Junho Hyung yang menggendongmu dari RS Gangnam hingga Dorm. Apa sekarang kau masih pusing?"

"Ani."

"Aku keluar dulu." Junho Oppa beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar. dia sempat melirikku saat berada di ambang pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan. '_Mianhaeyo, yaeya Oppa._'

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeongmal Gomawo ku ucapkan buat <span>kangkyumi<span> yang selalu ngikutin FF ini sampek sejauh ini...**

**Hehehehehe...**

**Jangan lupa buat terus RnR FF ini yha...**

**Annyeong.. :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Final choice

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mataku menerawang jauh. Aku benci keputusanku ini. Aku sangat membencinya. Namun aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau membebani Taro. Aku ingin membiarkan dia terbang bebas meraih ketenarannya.<p>

Aku menunduk. Ku biarkan angin musim gugur ini membelaiku. Mungkin ini musim gugurku yang pertama dan terakhirku di Seoul. Musim gugur pertama dan terakhirku bersama Oppa-Oppa tersayangku. Bersama keluarga kecilku di Seoul.

Air mataku sudah tak terbendung. Ia sudah membentuk anak sungai dan mulai menuruni pipiku. Terasa hangat di tengah dinginnya hembusan angin musim gugur ini. Aku mulai menggigil. Aku memang sengaja tidak memakai jaketku. Aku ingin membekukan hatiku bersama perasaan ini. Perasaan bersalah, menyesal, kecewa, dan yang lain.

Aku menghapus air mataku cepat-cepat. Aku tidak mau semua melihatku sebagai Tara yang rapuh. Aku adalah Tara yang tegas. Ini keputusanku. Keputusan final yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh Taro, Oppaku sendiri. Ahhh... Aku butuh Eomma sekarang. Hanya Eomma yang tahu cara jitu untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku mencari ponselku. Aku ingin menelepon Eomma. Sayangnya, ponselku tak dapat kutemukan. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ku angkat kedua kakiku dan kupeluk lututku. Kubenamkan wajahku di antaranya. Aku mencoba mengatur nafas agar tangisku tidak meledak.

"Memangnya kalau menangis, barang yang kau cari akan ketemu?" kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungku. Aku mendongak. Itu Khun Oppa. Aku tersenyum getir. Dia menyelimutiku dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Ada apa, Oppa?" aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap langit malam yang sama sekali tak berbintang.

"Ani. Tadi aku berniat kembali ke kamar setelah mengambil minum di dapur. Tetapi aku melihat seorang yeoja masih terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini dan berdiri di balkon tanpa menggunakan jaket atau apapun untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin musim gugur ini. Jadi, ku bawakan dia selimut." Khun Oppa tersenyum saat aku menatapnya.

"Sudah. Tidur saja lagi, Oppa. Nan gwaenchanha." Aku memang baik-baik saja. tidak ada yang terluka. Hanya hatiku yang sedikit berdarah karena kenyataan yang harus ku terima beberapa hari lalu.

"Jinjja? Arraseo. Tapi jangan berani-berani untuk melepas selimut itu dari tubuhmu. Yagsoghaji?"

"Hehem. Jinjeonghaeyeo, Oppa." Aku mengangguk. Tangan Khun Oppa mengelus puncak kepalaku pelan lalu berlalu.

.

Aku mendesah pelan. Ku rebahkan badanku ke sofa balkon yang empuk. "Mianhaeyo Khunnie Oppa. Aku harus pergi. Benar-benar pergi." Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yng mengganjal di punggungku. Aku mengambilnya. "Ahhh.. Kau ini. Saat aku memerlukanmu, kau menghilang. Aisshh..." Aku mengomeli ponselku. Dengan cepat aku menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ku kenal.

"_Assalamualaikum. Yeoboseyo, chagiya."_ Suara di seberang sana menyapaku dengan lembut.

"Waalaikumsalam. Eomma. Neomu bogoshippeoyeo."

"_Sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin kau utarakan, Tara-ah. Museun iriya?"_ Ahh.. Eomma dapat membaca pikiranku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Eomma. Mungkin ini saatnya takdirku dan Oppa terpisah."

"_Apa maksudmu, chagiya? Eomma tidak mengerti. Kau ingin kembali ke Indonesia?"_

"Ne' Eomma. Oppa sudah menceritakannya bukan? Lalu, untuk apa aku berlama-lama di sini, Eomma." Ku dengar nafas berat Eomma.

"_Apa kau yakin?"_

"Aku...aku...aku bingung Eomma."

"_Junho-goon?"_

"Mwo?"

"_Karena Junho-goon? Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, chagiya."_ Giliran aku yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi Eomma. Ada atau tak ada aku di sini, semua tidak akan terpengaruh. Tanpa akupun, mereka tetap akan bersinar."

"_Tidak untuk Oppamu, chagiya. Dia saudara kembarmu. Dan aku tahu sifat masing-masing dari kalian."_

"Mianhaeyeo, Eomma." Aku menunduk. Air mataku mulai membentuk anak sungai lagi dan menuruni hidungku.

"_Bertahanlah lagi selama dua minggu di sana. Selasaikan urusan-urusanmu yang masih mengantung. Baru kau boleh pulang ke Indonesia." _Aku terbelalak. urusan belum selesai?

"Ahh...N...ne Eomma. Satu minggu saja mungkin sudah cukup."

"_Arra arra. cepat tidur. Eomma yakin, sekarang pasti sudah pukul sepuluh di sana."_

"Ahh Eomma..." Aku protes. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Eomma walaupun hanya suara yang bisa kudengar.

"_Besok kau harus kuliah, chagiya. Jangan pantang menyerah beginilah. Ini bukan anak Eomma yang dulu."_ Aku terdiam. Ahh Appa. Aku kangen Appa.

"Appa sudah tidur?"

"_Anio. Kau mau berbicara padanya?"_

"Ne' Eomma." Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Lalu telepon sudah berpindah tangan.

"_Assalamualaikum. Yeoboseyo?"_ Suara _bass_ itu terdengar

"Waalaikumsalam. Appa..." teriakku tertahan.

"_Museun iriya? Jangan bilang kau mau menyerah, Tara-sshi."_

"Ahh Appa... Apa yang bisa aku sembunyikan darimu?"

"_Hahahahaha..."_ Terdengar suara tawa renyah Appa. _"Appa dan Eomma jelas tak mungkin bisa membelokkan niatmu, chagiya. Jadi, kami akan menunggumu di rumah jika suatu saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali."_ Air mataku mulai menggenang. _"Jangan menangis. Apa kau menelepon hanya untuk menangisi nasibmu? Ingat, Appa tidak perah suka orang yang gampang menyerah."_

"Ne' Appa. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Appa dan Eomma."

"_Jika kau memang ingin kembali ke Indonesia, segera selesaikan semua urusanmu. Tinggallah 2 atau 3 minggu lagi. Jangan membawa pulang masalah, arraseo?"_

"Arraeseo Appa."

"_Tidur sana. Appa juga masih butuh istirahat yang banyak. Annyeong chagiya. Assalamualaikum."_

"Annyeong Appa. Waalaikumsalam." KLIK. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku bergegas pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.'_Aku harus menepati janjiku pada Appa dan Eomma._' Lalu aku tertidur.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>"K..ka..kau mau apa?"<p>

"Mianhaeyeo Mr. Jang. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku mampu bertahan di sini 3 minggu saja. setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke Indonesia. Bantu aku menyelesaikan urusanku, Mr. Jang." Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. Berharap Mr. Jang bisa mengerti posisiku.

"Apa kau yakin, Tara-sshi?"

"Ne'. Sangat yakin." jawabku mantap. Mr. Jang menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu?"

"Sudah. Dan mereka menghargai keputusanku."

"Dengan 'mereka' semua?"

"Nugu?"

"Oppa-oppamu." Aku berpikir keras. Aku belum memikirkan itu.

"A..Ak..Aku belum memikirkannya, Ahjussi." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang dama sekali tidak gatal.

"Baiklah. Akan kuatur semuanya. Dan aku berharap mereka bisa menerima ini semua seperti kedua orangtuamu."

"Ne' Ahjussi. Baiklah, aku pamit. Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Aku membungkuk.

"Ne' cheonmaneyeo." Aku keluar dari ruangan Mr. Jang. Aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan Eun Ji juga. Ku ambil ponsel di sakuku dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuknya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To : EunJi Chagi (82621xxxxxxxx)<strong>_

"_**EunJi-ah. Eodiga?" **_

* * *

><p>Aku kembali berjalan menuju Dorm. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, dia menjawab...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>From : EunJi Chagi (82621xxxxxxxx)<strong>_

"_**Aku ada di rumah. Museun iriya, chagi?"**_

* * *

><p>Langsung ku pencet <em>speed dial<em> miliku. Aku meneleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Chagi. Aku mau kembali."

"_Mwo? Yaahh.. Apa maksudnya?"_

"Aku mau kembali ke Indonesia."

"_Apa kau mau mengunjungi orang tuamu?"_

"Ani. Aku benar-benar mau kembali ke Indonesia dan tidak kembali ke Seoul lagi."

"_MWO?"_ suaranya meninggi.

"Mianhae, EunJi-ah." Suaraku mengkerut.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena keputusan dokter itu?"_

"Bukan hanya itu. Ada hal lain yang membuatku harus kembali. Aku-" aku menerawangsebelum melanjutkan pernyataanku. "Aku ingin meneruskan cita-cita Eomma menjadi guru. Yah. Setelah cita-cita milikku sudah tak mungkin lagi bisa menjadi kenyataan." Suaraku melemah.

"_Tara-ah. Jangan begini. Cita-citamu masih bisa menjadi kenyataan."_

"Mwo? Bahkan setelah Uisa-nim berkata seperti itu? Yah EunJi-sshi. Aku bukan yeoja bodoh yang bisa kau bohongi. Hahahaha. Jangan bercanda denganku."

"_Arra arra. kau memang sahabatku yang sangat keras kepala. Kapan kau akan pergi?"_

"Dua minggu lagi."

"_Mwo?"_

"Waeyo?"

"_Aisssshhh...! Yaaahhh..! Lalu kau akan meniggalkan aku saat aku berulang tahun?"_ DEG..! Aku sahgat lupa bahwa dua minggu lagi ulang tahun EunJi.

"EunJi-ah. Mianhae. Aku lupa mengenai ula-" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, EunJi sudah memotongnya.

"_Terserah kau sajalah...!"_ Tuuuuuutttt... Aku terhenyak. EunJi marah padaku? Ku tekan lagi nomor sahabatku yang sangat ku kenal itu.

"EunJi-ah. Mianhae." Ucapku sesaat setelah EunJi mengangkat panggilanku.

"_Aku tidak mau tahu. Saat ulang tahunku 2 minggu lagi, kau harus ada di sampingku seharian. Ingat. SEHARIAN."_

"Arraseo arraseo. Kau memaafkanku?"

"_Aniyo. Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah hari ulang tahunku berhasil."_

"Yaaaahhh..! Mentang-mentang kau akan berulang tahun, kau malah berulah sekarang."

"_Kau tidak terima? Baiklah. Kau bukan saha-"_ Aku langsung menyelanya.

"Arra arra. Aisshhh kau ini. Baiklah. Aku tutup yha."

"_Aku akan merindukanmu."_ Tuuuutttt... Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan terakhir EunJi sebelum menutup panggilannya tadi.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhaeeeee... *very deep bow<strong>

**Mian mian mian kalo updatenya lamaaaaa banget..**

**Tugas kuliah bener-bener ga bisa di tinggal..**

**Huhuhu..**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf,, Author langsung kasih sampai epilognya deh..**

**Mind to RnR?**


	20. Chapter 20 Last Farewell

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 hari sebelum keberangkatan Tara...<em>**

"Tara-ah. Pokoknya hari ini, kau harus berjalan-jalan dengan kami semua. Tinggal 3 hari lagi kau ada di sini." ujar Taec Oppa kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne'. Benar sekali itu. Kau, ikut kami...! Chansung-i." Ku lihat Chan Oppa mengangguk dan melemparkan tatapan _evil_.

"Apa apa? YAAAAAAHHHHH...!" dugaanku benar. Woo Oppa dan Chan Oppa langsung menggendong tubuhku menuju ke dalam van. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku setelah kami duduk santai di dalam van yang berjalan lambat. Kulihat para Oppaku mempersiapkan penyamaran mereka.

"Ikuti saja permainan hari ini. Arraseo?" aku mengangguk. Ternyata kami pergi ke Lotte World. Hahahahaha...

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 hari sebelum keberangkatan Tara...<em>**

"Mau kemana lagiiiiiii?" teriakku lemah. Rasa capek yang ku dapatkan setelah seharian bermain di Lotte world saja masih belum hilang.

"Sudah ikut saja kami. Gaja Khunnie." ajak Junsu Oppa. Aku yang langsung di tarik Khun Oppa menuju luar Dorm, hanya bisa pasrah. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Mengapa mereka tidak memakai kostum penyamaran mereka? Aku berpikir keras. Ternyata seseorang menungguku di luar dorm. Seorang namja.

"Ini. Tapi kau harus pulang sebelum jam 9 malam, Arraseo?" namja yang menungguku itu menganggu dan tersenyuk ke arahku. Ahh... Senyuman manis yang selalu menenangkanku.

"Kita mau kemana, Oppa?" tanyaku sesaat setelah Junsu dan Khun Oppa masuk.

"Seoulsup-_Seoul Forest_. Lalu kita ke Achasan. Lalu kita ke Dosan. Pokoknya ita jalan-jalan berdua. Putar-putar Seoul. Arra?"

"Ne' Oppa." Aku segera naik ke atas boncengan motornya.

Yah benar. Motor yang namja ini gunakan untuk menjemputku di dekat stasiun Tteokseom. Motor yang namja ini gunakan untuk membawaku jalan-jalan ke Banpo _Bridge _untuk pertama kalinya hingga aku bertemu Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk Oppa. Motor yang namja ini gunakan untuk mengajakku membeli es krim di Banpo _Bridge_ yang membuatku harus kehilangan semua cita-citaku.

Tak apa. Aku senang. Senang karena pernah mengenalnya. Pernah menyentuh wajahnya. Pernah membuatnya tersenyum, terbahak-bahak, menangis, bersedih dan pernah memeluknya. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku memeluk erat pinggangnya. Aku tak pernah mau berpisah dengannya. Karena dialah, aku berada di sini. Semangat karenanyalah yang membawaku kemari.

"Gwaenchanhayo?" terselip nada khawatir di suaranya.

"Ne' Oppa. Biarkan aku tidur di punggungmu. Kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan aku. "

"Kau masih capek ya?"

"Iyha Oppa. Jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentaaaaaaarrr saja. Arra?"

"Arra arra. tidurlah." Dia mengunci tananku dengan jalan memegang tanganku yang bertautan di perutnya. Aku menyukainya. Aku berusaha menikmati sentuhannya dan tertidur.

Entah aku sudah tidur berapa lama saat sentuhan lembut itu mengenai pipiku. Aku terkesiap dan terbangun. Aku mengucek mataku dan membiarkan pandanganku fokus.

"Kita dimana, Junho Oppa?"

"Seoulsup. Indah khan?" aku menyesuaikan penglihatanku yang masih agak buram gara-gara tertidur tadi.

"Indahnyaaaa..." ucapku sambil emnutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku.

"Joha?"

"Neomu joha."

"Ayo kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." ajak Junho Oppa. Akhirnya kami berjalan berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sesekali di mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Terkadang aku juga mencubit kedua pipinya hingga memerah.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha... Junho Oppa... Hahahahaha.."<p>

"Ayo kita ke Achasan. Kita sudah berada di sini hampir 2 jam."

"Arraseo Oppa."

Lalu kami meninggalkan Seoulsup dan menuju Achasan. Di Achasan pun kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya berjalan-jalan, mengobrol, berkejaran, duduk di bawah pohon maple dan menikmati sapuan dingin angin musim gugur.

"Ayo ke Dosan."

"Ahh.. Seperti kembali ke rumah setelah sempat berjalan agak jauh. Huuuuufff...!"

"Ahahaha... Kau memang lucu, Tara-ah." Junho Oppa mencubit pipiku. Aku mengaduh pelan sambil pura-pura marah dan mengejarkan.

.

Dan akhirnya di sini lah kami. Banpo _Bridge_. Tempat penuh kenangan kami.

"Aku mau es krim, Oppa. Belikan yaaaa..." pintaku sambil merajuk.

"Aisshhhh... Arraseo arraseo. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena gara-gara aku yang babo ini, kau harus kembali ke Indonesia dan meninggalkan aku." Junho Oppa menunduk.

"Oppaaa..." suaraku melemah. Tanganku menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongak. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Gwaenchanha. Ini sudah keputusan Tuhan untukku. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Ssssstttt...! Cepat mengantri sana." Aku mendorongnya menuju antrian pembeli es krim. Aku berdiri memandangi _Rainbow fountain_ yang sangat indah itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali membawa dua es krim di tangannya, coklat vanilla dan vanilla strawberry.

"Ini untukmu, tuan puteri cantik."

"Oppaaaa..." aku tersipu malu. Aku langsung memakan es krimku. Tanpa sadar, Junho Oppa memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh. "Waeyo?"

Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat. Wajahku memanas. '_Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mau dia lakukan?_' reflek, aku menjauhkan kepalaku.

.

Semakin dekat...

.

Semakin dekat...

.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dari wajahku...

.

Hingga...

CUP...!

"Oppaaaa..." suaraku tertahan. Dia memandangiku dan berhenti di kedua mataku. Dia menyelami kedua mataku. Aku gelagapan. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat hingga mengalirkan lebih banyak darah yang berdampak pada pipiku yang mulai merona. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Saranghae Tara-ah. Jeongmal saranghae. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang." Lalu dia mengecup pelipisku. Aku menunduk. Dia terlihat kebingungan. "Gwaenchanhayo, Tara-ah?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa membuatku menunggu terlalu lama?" dia terkesiap. "Nado.. Nado saranghae, Oppa." Aku mencium pipinya.

"Ta..Tara-ah.." dia sepertinya shock. Namun tak lama. Lalu dia tersenyum dan balik memelukku. Aku tidak peduli saat banyak mata memperhatikan kami berpelukan atau bahkan beberapa pasang orang membicarakan kami saat ini. Yang ku tahu, cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saranghae, Junho Oppa.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari keberangkatan Tara...<em>**

"Tara-aaaaahhhh...! Kau ini lambat sekali. Gaja gaja..! Nanti telat."

"Arra arra. Aku masih capek, Eun Ji-ah. Ini juga kesalahanmu."

"Lho kok aku?"

"Siapa yang menahanku untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya sampai larut malam? Aku jadi kurang tidur. Dan ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Yaaaahhhh..! Kita akan berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang tidak pendek. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan malam terakhir denganmu."

"Oleh karena itu. Jangan marah-marah."

"Arra arra." Eun Ji merangkul tubuhku yang agak limbung karena kurang tidur. Tiba-tiba.. "Ungi-aaaahhh..." dia berteriak. Aku terkesiap kaget.

"Yaaaaahhh..! Aku masih ingin mendengarkan suara Oppa-oppaku yang bagus, Eun Ji-ah..! Aishh.." ucapku sambil menggosok-gosok telingaku. Eun Ji hanya tertawa.

"Mian chagiya. Hehehehe..."

"Yaaaahhh...! Kalian ini kemana saja? ini sudah hampir waktunya take off..!" Kulihat Taro berkacak pinggang.

"Mian Oppa. Eun Ji megajakku membeli ini." Ku perlihatkan gelang berwarna perak dengan bandul Yin di pergelangan tanganku dan berbandul Yang di pergelangan tangan Eun Ji.

"Bagus kan?" tanya Eun Ji. Taro dan Chan Oppa mengangguk. Junsu, Khun dan Woo Oppa yang berada di situ pun juga mengangkat jempolnya pertanda setuju.

"Mana Junho Oppa?" tanyaku sambil mencarinya di antara mereka.

"Tadi aku mencoba meneleponnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak diangkat. Entah kenapa." Ujar Woo Oppa. Aku menunduk. Junsu Oppa mengelus kepalaku.

"Tenang saja. dia pasti datang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flight number 13067 will depart soon... Please to all passengers to board...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas. '<em>Mungkin dia tidak ingin datang. Ahh jangan menangis, Tara-ah.<em>' Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berusaha tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Kulihat senyum mereka yang tiba-tiba merekah. '_Ada apa ini?_' Eun Ji memberiku isyarat untuk berbalik.

Saat aku membalikkan badanku, tiba-tiba...

GREP..! Tubuhku di peluk oleh seseorang. Kita wajahku tenggelam di dada bidangnya. Kuhirup aroma parfumnya. Aroma parfum yang sangat ku kenal.

"Junho Oppa..." Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Dadanya naik turun karena aku tahu dia pasti berlari tadi. Aku menatap dan mengusap dadanya. Kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang sangat kentara.

"Gajima, Tara-ah. Gajima. _Stay here with me._"

"Oppaaa.. Jangan membuatku semakin berat untuk meninggalkan Seoul."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flight number 13067 will depart soon... Please to all passengers to board...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Sepertinya ini waktunya ya." Dia terlihat terpukul. Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat. "<em>I'm gonna miss you so much, chagiya.<em>" Dia mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Tenang saja Oppa. Kalau ada libur, aku akan sering berkunjung, Arra? Jangan selingkuh ya." Aku sedikit bercanda untuk menghilangkan kesedihan ini. Tiba-tiba ia berlutut. "Oppa..."

"_I'm promise. I will never cheating on you. I'm yours and you're mine_, Tara-ah." Dia memasangkan cincin berwarna perak itu di jari manisku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Nah, sekarang kita saling memiliki, Arraseo?" aku mengangguk.

"Saranghae, Oppa. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado, Chagiya. Nado saranghae."

Dan inilah saatnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka semua dan saling berpelukan, aku memasuki pesawat yang akan membawaku kembali ke Indonesia. Ku cari tempat dudukku di dalam pesawat. Beruntung, aku mendapatkan kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

Aku menatap keluar jendela setelah take off dan kami di perbolehkan melepas sabuk pengaman ini. Aku tersenyum menatap Incheon yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat itu. Kutatap juga cicin yang sekarang melingkar indah di jari manisku.

"Saranghamnida, Lee Junho-goon. Jeongmal saranghamnida." gumamku kepada diriku sendiri hingga aku jatuh tertidur.

"_Saranghamnida, Lee Junho-goon..."_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ahh akhirnya tamat juga ini FF geje..**

**Gomawo buat semua reader baik yg tampak maupun tak tampak..hahahaha..**

**Tanpa kalian, aku ga akan bertahan..hehehe..**

**Gomapseumnida yeorobeun..**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilog

**He's a Girl**

**Author : Si HwangJae Tyaz**

**Genre : Romantic, Brother/Sistership**

**Cast :**

**Katara**

**Lee Junho**

**Kintaro**

**Hwang Chansung**

**Lee Eun Ji**

**2PM's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member 2PM di FF ini hanya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Yang punyaku cuman ide FF ini. Happy reading. Don't forget your review, guys. Gamsahamnida.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

* * *

><p>Tara memandangi cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sudah 3 tahun lebih cincin itu melingkar di sana. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat semua kenangannya dengan si pemberi cincin ini sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul 4 tahun yang lalu hingga kini ia di tugaskan di Jepang.<p>

Iya, Tara sudah menjadi sarjana dan menjadi guru di Jepang. Tepatnya di Urawa _High School_, Saitama. Sudah 4 tahun dia menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_ dengan Junho dan selama 3 tahun itu, cintanya semakin bertambah pada Junho.

"Tara-_chan_. _Anata wa daijōbu desuka-__are you alright_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tara terkesiap. Tara menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Ahh Hiro-_senpai_. Kau membuatku kaget. _Watashi wa daijōbu-I'm fine_. _Domo arigatou-thank you_." Tara membalas senyuman Hiro.

"Kau sedang memikirkan dia ya?" aku mengangguk.

"Ahh sudahlah. Lagipula, sekarang dia juga sedang sibuk. Sampai-sampai hari ulang tahunku saja dia lupa. Oh iya _Senpai_. _Domo arigatou_ untuk ucapannya pagi ini. Kau masih saja mengingat hari ulang tahunku."

"Kita kan sudah saling mengenal sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku bukan lelaki yang mudah lupa, Tara-_chan_. Lagipula, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _my Imotō-sister_."

"Hahaha... Hai', _my Hansamuna Ani-kakak yang tampan._ Hahahaha..." Tiba-tiba...

"_Sumimasen-excuse me, Sensei_." Ada salah seorang muridku masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"_Hai'. Dōshita no-what's up_, Takeo-S_an_?" tanya Tara.

"Sepertinya, ada beberapa orang masuk ke dalam aula tanpa izin dan melakukan sesuatu di dalamnya, Tara-_Sensei_."

"_Nani-what? Sore wa dare desuka-who's that?_" tanya Hiro.

"_Watashi wa wakaranai-I don't know_, Hiro-_Sensei_. Mereka ingin bertemu Tara-_Sensei_."

"Baiklah, Takeo-_San_. Ayo kita kesana."

"_Can I go with you_?"

"_No, Senpai. Stay here._"

"_Hai'_.

* * *

><p>##He's a Girl##<p>

* * *

><p>Tara segera berlari menuju aula. Aula adalah tanggung jawab Tara. Tanggung jawab yang di berikan <em>Kōchō Sensei-Headmaster<em> kepadanya. Jadi, jika ada sesuatu dengan aula, Taralah yang harus turun tangan. Seperti kejadian siang itu.

BRAAAKK...! Ia dorong pintu aula yang tertutup dengan keras dan berlari memasuki aula. Namun tiba-tiba ia membeku. Aula gelap. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba...

"_Saengil Chukka Hamnida..._

_Saengil Chukka Hamnida..._

_Saranghae, Uri Yeosaeng..._

_Saengil Chukka Hamnida..."_

Lalu lampu mulai menyala satu persatu. Terlihat bahwa aula sudah penuh dengan siswa siswinya. Dan di depannya telah berdiri enam namja yang sangat familiar di dalam ingatannya. Salah satunya sangat mirip dengannya.

"Oppa..." ucap Tara tertahan.

"Annyeong, Tara-ah." ucap salah satu namja itu.

"Oppaaaaaaaa...!" Tara langsung berlari mendekati mereka dan memeluk salah satu dari mereka yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya.

"Yaaahh..! Kau ini, sudah 24 tahun tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil." Tara melepas pelukannya.

"Yaaahh Taro Oppa. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian juga."

"Sepertinya tadi kami menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun ya di sini." sindir Junsu.

"Jadi kalian kemari untukku? Untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" senyum Tara merekah.

"Lalu, Junho Oppa mana?"

"Mianhae, Tara-ah. Jeongmal mianhae." ucap Chansung tertunduk.

"Dia tidak ikut yha?" Tara menyimpulkan sendiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak ikut?" Tara menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara itu.

"Oppa..." jeritnya tertahan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan surprise yang berbeda dari mereka. Ahhh... Jeongmal bogoshippeoyeo, chagiya..." ucap Junho sambil memeluk Tara yang rasa kagetnya belum hilang. Hal tersebut sontak membuat seisi aula ribut.

"Yaah Oppa. Maluu... Aku sekarang _sensei_ di sini. Babo."

"Ahh aku lupa. Hehehehehe..."

"Junho-ah. Hadiahmu."

"Ah aku lupa lagi. Tara-ah..." Junho langsung berlutut di depan Tara yang kaget melihat kelakuannya itu.

"Oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan? Berdiri.."

"_Will you marry me_, Katara-sshi?" Junho mengucapkan permintaannya. Tara terkesiap hingga tak sadar, dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Op..Oppaa..."

"_Will you marry me?_" ulang Junho. Air mata bahagia Tara sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"_I will_, Oppa. _I will.._" ucap Tara sambil memeluk Junho yang masih berlutut dan memaksa Junho berdiri. Junho pun balik memeluknya. Lalu Junho mengecup puncak kepala Tara yang didikuti teriakan riuh rendah dari siswa-siswi Tara.

"Baiklaaaahhh...! Kita ucapkan selamat untuk kedua pasangan ini. Untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini, kami akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu kami untuk kalian semua. _Sore o suki desuka-do you like it_?"

"KYAAAAAAAA...!" teriakan para siswa-siswi Tara membahana. Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik Tara. Hari ulang tahunnya ke-24 sekaligus hari dimana dia telah bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup Lee Junho.

"_Saranghae, Katara-sshi Jeongmal saraghae..."_

"_Nado, Lee Junho-goon. Nado saranghae..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Benar-benar FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alhamdulillah yaaa...<strong>

**Alhamdulillah ini FF berakhir juga..**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat semuanyaaa... *ciumin reader satu-satu**

**See ya at another Chapie FF.. ^^**


End file.
